¿Solo primos?
by jessy.henderson
Summary: Humanizado. Marlene lleva una vida muy tranquila hasta que se entera de la llegada de su primo, Skipper ¿Que pasara cuando vea lo cambiado que esta? Lograra seguir como hasta ahora o seguirán siendo ¿Solo primos?
1. Chapter 1 Su llegada

Hola pues se que estoy en la otra historia pero enserio se me ocurrió esta historia y debía escribirla y subirla solo denle un vistazo y me dicen que opinan no dejaré la otra historia ni nada.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a Tom y a Eric los inventores de la seria pero esta historia si es mía.**

**Capítulo 1:** Su llegada.

Narrado Marlene.

Mi vida parecía simple y sencilla tenía 16 años acudía a la preparatoria todo normal ¿no? Pero sin darme cuenta que al regresar a mi casa esa noticia aguardaba. Entre a mi casa buscando a mi madre con la mirada la vi en la sala hablando por teléfono espere a que terminara la llamada.

Miranda: -Hija llegas en el momento indicado- Mi madre se sentó junto a mí con expresión alegre.

Marlene: -¿Que sucede?- Sabia que algo pasaba me preguntaba si algo quería que ver con esa llamada.

Miranda: -Solo que tu tía llamo dijo que vendrán de visita ella y su hijo- Eso me dejo impactada ya que a mi tía la quería mucho pero mi primo definitivamente era un dolor de cabeza.

Marlene: -Oh valla genial mama- Mi primo en definitiva no quería verlo para nada prefería ser torturada.

Miranda: -Si tu primo tiene vacaciones de la escuela militar y pues aprovecharan eso para venir- Oh lo olvidaba mi grandioso primo se había metido a eso de ser militar lo cual agradecí en el alma ya no quería verlo.

Marlene: -¿Y cuándo vendrán?- Tenia que preparar todo el solía ser muy paranoico desconfiaba de todos creía que todos eran como espías era extraño.

Miranda: -Bueno pues mañana ya estarán aquí- Me sonrió mi madre y se retiró a la cocina yo solo subí a mi habitación.

Marlene: -Genial mi paranoico primo regresa- Suspiro pesadamente sería muy incómodo el creyendo que alguien lo vigilaba o sospechando de los vecinos.

Así que no me quedo más que resignarme no podía ser nada solo pedía que el tiempo se pasara rápido mientras él estaba aquí me puse a hacer mi tarea y así se me fue la tarde hasta la hora de dormir solo esperaba que mi primo ya no fuera tan paranoico y así me dispuse a dormir al día siguiente me levante y note que se me hacía tarde me vestí lo más rápido que pude y salí disparada hacia la escuela tome mis clases normales solo que con un pensamiento de que hoy llegaba mi primo.

Kowalski: -Oye Marlene disculpa ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- Aquel que me distrajo de salir era Kowalski un chico alto algo atractivo pelo negro y ojos azules muy inteligente a decir verdad era extraño él y yo jamás habíamos hablado antes.

Marlene: -Claro ¿qué quieres saber?- Me extrañaba de verdad que él me hablara ni siquiera sabía que existo.

Kowalski: -¿Es cierto que volverá Skipper?- Cierto olvidaba que él y mi primo ósea Skipper eran muy amigos junto con otros dos chicos no sabía cómo se había enterado.

Marlene: -Si es cierto, le dieron vacaciones y pues estará de visita de hecho llega hoy- Explique brevemente mi primo no era un tema que me gustara mucho.

Kowalski: -¿Enserio? Genial pues gracias Marlene- Hizo una seña de despedida y se fue se acercó a otros dos chicos, uno de casi su altura solo un poco más bajo pelo negro con un extravagante copete y cicatriz en la mejilla el otro más bajo pero sin duda daba ternura el chico los vi emocionados ellos y Skipper eran muy unidos hasta que Skipper tuvo que irse.

Me dispuse a salir directo a mi casa pero alguien me detuvo.

Stacy: -Marlene oye ¿quieres venir con nosotras al centro comercial?- Señalo a Becky su hermana las dos eran chicas de mi estatura solo que Stacy era rubia y Becky era pelirroja.

Marlene: -Lo siento no puedo mi primo llega hoy y seguro mi madre quiere que este ahí para que lo reciba- Odiaba tener que hacerlo.

Becky: -Solo vamos un rato, además odias a tu primo vamos- De un modo u otro accedí.

Nos dirigimos al centro comercial entramos a muchas tiendas a probarnos ropa en la escuela se hacían muchos bailes por lo que me pareció indicado empezar a ver finalizamos nuestro día y ellas me acompañaron a mi casa.

Stacy: -Entonces ¿soportaras a tu primo?- No sabía si aguantará antes de salir huyendo de mi casa.

Marlene: -Tengo que no puedo correrlo de la casa- Suspire si pudiera seria hermoso pero tenía que resignarme.

Becky: -Pues mucha suerte amiga y cuéntanos como están las cosas no dudes en pedirnos ayuda- Ellas más que nadie sabían que no soportaba a mi primo.

Marlene: -Claro chicas nos vemos mañana adiós- Me despedí de ellas de beso entre esperando que mi madre no se enojada por tardar.

Oía voces de la sala entre y vi a mi madre junto a mi tía Susana pero no vi a mi primo ellas dirigieron su mirada hacia mí y mi tía se acercó eufórica a mí, me abrazo fuerte.

Susana: -Mírate Marlene que grande y hermosa estas- Me sonroje ante eso mi tía era muy entusiasta.

Mi madre y mi tía continuaron su plática muy entretenida pero no veía a mi primo por ningún lado ¿Será que me libre de él? Escuche como alguien venia así que descarte esa posibilidad, pero el al entrar me dejo sorprendida había cambiado mucho tenia un poco el cabello corto pero no lo suficiente pata que unos mechones tocaran su frente estaba un poco más alto y fuerte sus músculos se marcaban en su playera y sus ojos seguían igual de hermosos.

Skipper: -Ah hola Marlene- Su voz también había cambiado y se oía mas varonil me deleita su voz.

Marlene: -Hola Skipper- Apenas eso pude decir de lo impactada que me había dejado Skipper.

Skipper: -Haz cambiado mucho- ¿Enserio? Yo no había cambiado solo crecí un poco pero él había cambiado tanto.

Marlene: -Tú también has cambiado- Era evidente estaba tan guapo ¿Pero qué pensaba? ¡Es mi primo! Por dios Marlene contrólate.

Solo lo mire el solo sonrió nunca hablábamos nunca nada porque odiaba que fuera paranoico pero el timbre sonó y fue a ver quien era yo quería seguir mirándolo oí ruidos y decidí ir a ver pero solo vi a Kowalski, Rico y Cabo abrasado a Skipper.

Cabo: -Cielos Skipper gas cambiado mucho- Cabo pensaba lo mismo que yo pero es que se notaba mucho.

Skipper: -Si yo también te extrañe Cabo- Su voz siendo sarcástico era increíblemente atractiva.

Rico: -Regresaste- Dijo Rico muy alegre ellos se notaban que lo habían extrañado demasiado.

Skipper: -Si aunque solo por un tiempo pero me soportarán- A veces era tan engreído pero no me importaba se veía muy bien.

Kowalski: -Lo soportaremos- Recordé como nunca se separaban siempre estaban juntos.

Skipper: -Marlene ¿puedes avisarle a mi madre que saldré con los chicos?- Lo mire le sonreí y asentí el también y salieron.

Entre a la sala avisándole a la madre de Skipper que él había salido con los chicos ella asintió supongo que todas lo entendíamos subí a mi habitación y ahí me quede hasta la hora de la cena baje y cenamos las tres mi madre y mi tía hablando como si no hubiera mañana de ver en cuando mi tía me preguntaba cosas y me pereció un momento agradable acabamos la cena lave mis platos y subí me aliste para dormir iba por un vaso de agua solo salí de mi habitación cuando vi a Skipper.

Skipper: -¿Te desperté Marlene?- Hablaba en susurros pero no podía deje de verlo.

Marlene: -No solo iba por un vaso de agua- El solo sonrió con alivio supongo que temía eso.

Skipper: -Ah está bien y bueno me alegra volver a verte- Sus palabras hicieron eco en mi cabeza.

Marlene: -Si a mí también me alegra verte- Sentía mis mejillas arder lo bueno es que estaba oscuro.

Skipper: -Ten cuidado hay muchos espías, buenas noches- Ahí estaba aquel chico que un día se fue a la escuela militar

Marlene: -Lo tendré buenas noches- Me acerque y bese su mejilla en forma de despido su mejilla era tan suave le sonreí y me dirigí a la cocina toma el vaso de agua y subí a mi habitación.

Me acosté pero no podía creerlo el chico que no quería ni ver ahora no podía dejar de verlo quería estar junto a él lo que durara esto pensé que quizás solo era porque hacía tiempo que no lo veía pero no podía quitarme de la cabeza que él era mi primo.

**Nota de la autora: Tenía que escribirla y subirla pero díganme que piensan ¿quieren que la continúe? Dejen sus comentario para saberlo y así continuar esto gracias por su tiempo y no se preocupen mañana subiré el capítulo de la otra historia en la que estoy no la descuidar por nada gracias.**

**Bye**


	2. Chapter 2 Estoy de vuelta

Hola mis queridos lectores pues veo que les agrado la historia y bueno eh aquí otro episodio de verdad díganme si quieren que continúe o no ya saben que así lo que digan ustedes.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a Tom y a Eric los inventores de la serie pero esta historia si es mía.**

**Capítulo 2: **Estoy de vuelta.

Narrado por Skipper.

Por fin había vuelto a mi casa me gustaba mucho estar en la escuela militar y eso pero a decir verdad mi casa era inigualable mi madre y mi tía estaba abajo platicando tenían mucho de qué hablar suponía que mi prima no tardaría mucho en volver aunque no siempre nos llevamos bien ella pensaba que yo era algo paranoico por todo lo que decía sobre espías y esas cosas pero nunca se estaba realmente a salvo acomodaba mis cosas ya que nos quedaríamos por un tiempo.

Una vez que sentí que todo estaba acomodado decidí bajar saludar a mi prima y salir a buscar a los chicos los había extraño de verdad, al entrar en la sala vi a Marlene y valla había cambiado mucho de lo que la recuerdo toda una señorita como diría mi madre ella solo me miro así que decidí hablar yo.

Skipper: -Ah hola Marlene- Salude normalmente ya que con mi prima ya casi no hablaba ya que empezaba a decirme loco o paranoico.

Marlene: -Hola Skipper- Saludo cordialmente se ve que el no vernos hacia que nos respetáramos mutuamente.

Skipper: -Haz cambiado mucho- Dije evidentemente solo hace tres años me había ido ella tenía trece.

Marlene: -Tú también has cambiado- Bueno yo ahora tenia diecisiete año y supongo que el entrenamiento ayudo más.

Ella solo continuo mirándome supongo que se preguntará si yo soy aquel chico de hace tres años a lo que solo le sonreí solo había cambiado físicamente pero en eso el timbre sonó decidí ir a ver quién era al abrir sentí como se me abalanzaban podrían ser enemigos pero eran solo mis amigos me alegraba de verlos hace tres años no los veía seguíamos en contacto pero nada como estar con ellos en eso llego Marlene y solo nos observó.

Cabo: -Cielos Skipper has cambiado mucho- Ellos igual habían cambiado pero no tanto como yo lo había hecho.

Skipper: -Si yo también te extrañe Cabo- Dije muy sarcástico era algo que siempre me identifico.

Rico: -Regresaste- Si había regresado no por mucho tiempo pero mi entrenamiento ya casi acababa.

Skipper: -Si aunque solo por un tiempo pero me soportarán- Esas eran las bromas típicas de nosotros.

Kowalski: -Lo soportaremos- De verdad era una alegría volver a verlos y quería salir con ellos como en los viejos tiempos.

Skipper: -Marlene ¿puedes avisarle a mi madre que saldré con los chicos?- De verdad quería hacer locuras con ellos como antes.

Ella solo sonrió para después asentó yo igual asentó y salí de la casa caminamos unos momentos hasta llegar a un parque no muy lejos de la casa nos sentamos gajo un árbol en el que siempre estábamos normalmente después de la escuela.

Kowalski: -Y dinos ¿cómo te ha ido?- Sabia que me llenarían de preguntas en cuanto me vieran.

Skipper: -Muy bien al principio si ha sido muy difícil pero ahora puedo sin problemas y falta poco para que acabe mi entrenamiento- Sabia que mi rango cambiaria y todo pero podía volver aquí.

Cabo: -¿Y volverás verdad?- Sabia que esa era su mayor preocupación el no verme.

Skipper: -Claro que volveré no dejaré que se metan en problemas solos- Y ahí otra broma más de las típicas de nosotros.

Rico: -¡Fiesta!- Rico era el más alocado de nosotros era normal que a la primera oportunidad diría eso.

Skipper: -Extrañaba tus locuras Rico ahí todos son muy aburridos- Todos se comportaban tan aburridos que era un poco difícil.

Kowalski: -Me imagino pero te daremos de que reír cuando estés allá- Reí ante eso de verdad se sentía tan bien estar con ellos.

Cabo: -¿Y como van las cosas en la casa?- Se ve que querían saber todo sobre mí y mi llegada.

Skipper: -Pues muy bien digo de verdad mi madre extrañaba a mi tía y bueno a Marlene apenas la vi y espero no tener problemas con ella- Mi madre insistió en quedarnos con mi tía y tuve que acceder.

Rico: -¿Aun te odia?- Lo mismo me preguntaba yo ya que bueno siempre sentí que ella me odiaba.

Skipper: -Pues hoy estuvo muy cortes pero no lo sé quizás solo porque estaba su madre ya vez como siempre me decía que no me soportaba y eso- Nunca supe bien porque no me llegue a llevar bien con ella.

Cabo: -Ya verás que podrán llevarse mejor- Eso esperaba mientras estaba aquí no quería ningún problema.

Skipper: -Si tiene razón pero mientras chicos creo que deberíamos hacer algo- Quería divertirme con ellos.

Rico: -¡Hockey!- Nosotros jugábamos hockey pasábamos horas jugando era como una adicción para nosotros.

Skipper: -Genial vamos- Y así nos dirigimos a donde normalmente jugábamos hockey.

Fuimos a donde siempre íbamos solía ser muy divertido y en verdad extrañaba esto y como desde hace años Rico y yo éramos un equipo, Kowalski y Cabo eran otro así como en los viejos tiempos empezamos a jugar y así se nos pasó el tiempo así estábamos divirtiéndonos como los amigos que éramos hasta que nos dimos cuenta que era muy tarde y debíamos irnos así salimos del lugar.

Rico: -¿Porque irnos?- Pregunto Rico ya que él podía quedarse todo el día jugando si el lugar no cerrará.

Kowalski: -Es muy tarde Rico otro día venimos- Suponía que en lo que no estuve ellos no habían venido se notaba por la emoción.

Skipper: -Espero que no me regañen por llegar algo tarde- Me perdí la cena y mi madre seguro me matara.

Cabo: -No lo creo Skipper ella debe entender que hace mucho no nos vemos- Cabo tenía razón.

Skipper: -Bueno chicos nos veremos mañana- Me despedí de ellos y me dirigí a la casa esperando que nadie me regañar.

Entre silenciosamente las luces estaban apagadas así que todos estaban dormidos pero quizás mañana mi madre quería una explicación era gracioso cerca de los dieciocho y aun le daba explicación pero bueno así son las madres iba caminante pendiente de no hacer ruido para no despertar a nadie fue hasta que vi a Marlene.

Skipper: -¿Te desperté Marlene?- Susurre temía haberla despertado cosa rara ya que no hice ningún ruido.

Marlene: -No solo iba por un vaso de agua- Sonreí con alivio en verdad temí haberla despertado.

Skipper: -Ah está bien y bueno me alegra volver a verte- Puede que nunca nos llevamos bien pero después de todo éramos primos.

Marlene: -Si a mí también me alegra verte- Había decidido tratar de llevarme mejor con ella éramos familia.

Skipper: -Ten cuidado hay muchos espías, buenas noches- Dije como broma ya que antes le decía todo eso.

Marlene: -Lo tendré buenas noches- Ella se acercó a mí y beso mi mejilla para después desaparecer por el corredor no tuve tiempo de pensar nada porque vi a mi madre.

Skipper: -Ah mama yo puedo explicarlo- Me pregunte si estaba en verdad enojada pero solo se acercó a mí.

Susana: -Buenas noches hijo, espero y te hayas divertido- Beso mi mejilla y se metió a su cuarto.

Me prepare para dormir fue un día agotador pero ver a los chicos valió todo me acosté pero entes me puse a pensar en lo que hizo Marlene me sorprendió mucho ya que nunca se había acercado si quiera a mí lo más cerca que habíamos estado era porque nuestras madres nos pedían fotos y ahora hasta besaba mi mejilla extraño pero supongo que a pesar de no llevarnos bien el estar lejos de alguien provoca algo y con esta conclusión me quede dormido.

**Nota de la autora: Reiterando algunos si quisieron que continuara esta historia pero quisiera más opiniones así que dejen sus comentarios y gracias por pasar y leerla. **

**Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3 Convivencia

Hola mis queridos lectores pues he recibido consejos de cómo mejorar pues la historia y se cambiara un poco el modo de escritura todo ya saben al final del capítulo y sin más el capítulo de hoy y gracias.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a Tom y a Eric los inventores de la serie pero esta historia si es mía.**

**Capítulo 3: Convivencia. **

Narrado por Marlene.

Desperté mire el reloj estaba ah muy buen tiempo me metí a bañar salí al poco tiempo aún seguía confundida por todo lo que había pasado ayer decidí ignorarlo y bajar a desayunar pero en la mesa solo encontré a Skipper.

-Buenos días- Dije sonriéndole a Skipper aún no entendía porque me portaba así con él ya que antes no lo soportaba.

-Buenos días- Él también me sonrió pero note que no estaba mi madre era extraño ya que se levantaba antes que yo.

-¿Dónde está mi madre?- Me sorprendió no verla ni a ella ni a mi tía ¿será que siguen dormidas?

-Oh ella y mi madre están cocinando quise ayudarles pero se negaron se ve que se extrañaron- Dijo mirando hacia la cocina yo solo tome asiento me sentía nerviosa a te él y no sabía porque.

-Tendremos que esperar- No me gustaba mucho la idea de estar sola con él me provocaba incomodidad.

- Aprovechando esto quería hablar contigo Marlene- Dijo mirándome seriamente oh no quizás sería por lo de anoche.

-¿Sobre qué?- Pregunte nerviosa sabía que lo que había hecho no estuvo bien Y seguramente él también se lo preguntaba.

-Bueno sé que nunca nos llevamos bien pero bueno estaré algún tiempo aquí asique quizás podríamos mejorar nuestra relación ya sabes somos familia después de todo- Skipper tenía razón quizás esta era una oportunidad para llevarnos mejor de lo que nunca pudimos.

-Sí creo que tienes razón- Deberíamos de poder llevarnos mejor digo ya los dos estábamos lo suficientemente grandes para seguir actuando como niños.

-Entonces ¿Aceptas?- Skipper tendió su mano hacia mi yo la tome y la apreté tenía un agarre fuerte.

-Acepto- Dije sonriéndole mas me gustaba estar así tomando su mano oímos como nuestras madre se acercaban quito su mano de la mía y así desayunamos al acabar tome mi mochila y me despedí de mi madre, tía y también Skipper con otro beso en la mejilla.

Me dirigí a la escuela logre ver a Kowalski, Rico y Cabo ellos me miraron y me saludaron yo les devolví el saludo entre al salón y me senté todo esto cambio tan rápido.

-Marlene hola ¿cómo te fue con el idiota de tu primo?- Dijo Stacy, ella y Becky se pusieron enfrente de mi seguro querían detalles de todo.

-Pues muy bien a decir verdad cambio mucho y quedamos en tratar de llevarnos mejor- Enserio quería llevarme mejor con él.

-¿No siguió con sus paranoias?- Becky pregunto ya que siempre a ellas les decía mis quejas de mi primo y sus paranoias.

-No les digo que cambio mucho no solo se relajó en ese sentido sino que en lo físico realmente cambio- Recordé cuando lo vi después de tantos años.

-Tenemos que verlo para creerlo- dijo Becky ellas tampoco creían que Skipper haya cambiado y más como yo lo decía.

-Bien luego lo verán- Me molestaba un poco la idea de que alguien más lo viera pero debían creerme.

Así transcurrió el día normal y calmado solo con la novedad de que cada vez que veía a los chicos me saludaban supongo que todo lo relacionado a Skipper les importaba demasiado fue hasta que las horas de clase acabaron me quede un rato hablando hasta que alguien me hablo.

-Marlene ¿has visto a los chicos?- Era Skipper no podía creer que estuviera aquí aunque solo sea por los chicos.

-Ah no no los he visto- De verdad se veía bien traía una camisa negra junto con unas vaqueros y unos tenis converse.

-Oh bueno, hola Becky, Stacy- Las saludo pero ellas estaban sin habla esperaba que ahora si me creyeran sobre qué cambio muchísimo.

-Hola Skipper- Fue Stacy la que hablo primero besando su mejilla y mirándolo si Stacy ese es Skipper.

-Hola Skipper pero mírate haz cambiado- Becky dijo igual mirándolo si su cambio fue mucho pero esos son los resultados de meterte a una escuela militar.

-Si últimamente todos me dicen eso- Si ahí estaba el otra vez en su tono sarcástico enserio lo extrañe.

Me alegraba tenerlo cerca pero fue por pocos minutos ya que llegaron los chicos.

-No nos dijiste que venias- Kowalski dijo un poco ofendido pero sabía que bromeaban siempre lo hacían.

-Saben que soy impredecible- Siempre fueron muy unidos no me sorprendía que ahora no se despegarán.

-Vámonos- Grito Rico se ve que no querían desaprovechar el tiempo después de tres años se ve que se extrañaban.

-Claro, bueno chicas nos vemos después fue un gusto saludarlas adiós- Lo vi alejarse con los chicos.

-Sí que cambio mucho pero sigue igual de actitud- Opino Stacy concordada totalmente con ella.

-Pero creo que ya no esta tan paranoico- Esperaba que ya se le pasara un poco eso.

-Eso sería bueno recuerdo que eso era de lo que más odiabas de él- Becky dijo mirándome era cierto.

-También lo espero- Dije sinceramente, pero después de eso me despedí, me fui a mi casa comí algo fui a sentarme a la sala, mi madre y mi tía habían salido de compras ellas sí que se extrañaron oí como alguien entraba tal vez a mi madre y mi tía se les olvido algo ya que no tenía mucho que salieron.

-¿Se les olvido algo?- Grite desde la sala sin mirar había supuesto que eran mi madre y mi tía.

-Ah no- Era Skipper valla voltee de inmediato al verlo se dirigió hacia mí me sentía un poco tonta haberle dicho eso.

-Perdón nuestras madres salieron y pensé que se les había olvidado algo- Sonreí algo nerviosa por lo ocurrido.

-No te preocupes entiendo ¿y qué haces?- Él se sentó a mi lado me sentía de un modo algo nerviosa.

-Solo tarea pero dime ¿qué haces tú aquí?- Pensaba que estaría todo el día con los chicos.

-Si quieres que me valla solo dilo- Dijo sarcástico pero si había sonado algo grosero mi comentario.

-No solo lo decía porque pensé que estarías con los chicos todo el día- Estaba en verdad muy apenada con él.

-Bueno ellos como tú también tienen tareas que hacer después nos veremos- Skipper solo me miraba mientras escribía.

-Suerte tu que no tienes que hacer estas cosas- Le dije no quería que se aburriera y se fuera.

-Créeme eso que tú haces es más relajado que mi entrenamiento- Suponía que fue difícil no por nada cambio tanto.

-Nadie te dijo que te fueras a meter a ese lugar- Deje a un lado mi tarea era divertido platicar con él.

-Disculpe mi ignorancia- Su sarcasmo siempre estaba presente comencé a reír ante eso.

-Tu ignorancia te ha hecho paranoico- Dije tal vez por eso siempre desconfiaba de todos.

-Nunca se es demasiado paranoico- Creo que el irse lo hizo un poco menos paranoico

-Pero tu exagerabas demasiado- Él también rio su risa también cambio era un poco más grave.

-Perdona ser precavido por cierto ¿no debes acabar tu tarea?- Solo mostró su sonrisa ladina.

-Ay te odio- Dije en broma volviendo a hacer mi tarea el solo me miraban no me había contestado ¿Estará enojado?

Así logre acabar mi tarea pero él seguía sin hablar nos mantuvimos en silencio tal vez si se había enojado.

-Am Skipper ¿estás enojado?- Por fin me hable de valor para hablarle el solo me miro.

-No pero ¿en verdad me odias?- Nunca llegue a odiarlo en si solo me molestaba como era de paranoico y que quería todo a su modo.

-No Skipper nunca te odie perdóname no quise decirlo- En un impulso lo abrase y al poco tiempo el me correspondió.

-Tranquila sé que a veces era exasperante no te culpo solo quiero que las cosas entre tú y yo estén bien- Seguíamos abrazados supongo que tenía razón éramos hijos únicos y por mucho tiempo solo estábamos el uno para el otro.

-Si yo también quiero que las cosas estén bien entre nosotros- Y fue el desagradable momento de separarnos.

-¿Y que interesante te ha pasado?- Ahora que le diría ¿que era una aburrida que no hacía nada?

-Nada a decir verdad sabes que siempre he sido aburrida ¿y tú?- Algo en su vida debió ser interesante.

-Solo entrenamientos duros solo eso, pero tú no eres aburrida ¿que ya no tocas la guitarra?- Lo había dejado hace poco por falta de tiempo.

-No ya no tengo mucho tiempo para practicar- Recordaba como solía practicar y a veces Skipper decía que así atraería al enemigo.

-No deberías presionarte demasiado yo aunque tuviera entrenamientos pesados me divertía- No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que había tenido una charla tranquila y agradable con él.

-Tomaré tu consejo- Tal vez si Skipper hubiera sido menos paranoico y yo más paciente nos hubiéramos llevado mejor.

-¿Y dime algún chico?- Esto ya parecía un interrogatorio pero bueno no me sentía muy cómoda hablando así con él.

-No, pero no me preocupa eso ¿y tú?- Skipper rio golpeó suavemente mi hombro suspiro y contesto.

-Salía con alguien pero no funciono es difícil estar en entrenamiento y sostener una relación- No me imaginaba a Skipper en una relación.

-Supongo pero ya tendrás tiempo para eso- Él solo asintió lentamente pero su celular sonó al parecer eran los chicos se disculpó y se despidió otra vez de beso esto ya se estaba volviendo un habito supongo que la convivencia con Skipper no sería nada mala un poco de diversión para mi aburrida vida.

**Nota de la autora: Como les dije he mejorado esta historia gracias por los consejos y comenten si les está gustando y si no comenten que les gustaría que pasara o sugerencias gracias por leer.**

**Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	4. Chapter 4 Salida

Hola mis queridos lectores espero y este historia les esté gustando más espero y sigan dejando sus comentarios positivos y gracias se verdad y sin mas el capítulo de hoy.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a Tom y a Eric los inventores de la serie pero esta historia si es mía.**

**Capítulo 4: Salida.**

**Narrado por Skipper.**

Kowalski me había llamado diciendo que ya todos habían terminado sus deberes me disculpe con Marlene y me dirigí con ellos, al llegar al punto acordado solo estaba Kowalski.

-Hola Kowalski ¿y los demás?- Pregunte ya que pensé que ya estarían todos aquí pero al parecer me había equivocado.

-Ya vienen no te preocupes no nos dejaron aquí abandonados- Bromeó empezamos a reír enserio extrañaba estar aquí.

-Si ellos dos nunca fueron muy puntuales- Dije ya que Kowalski y yo éramos los más puntuales más yo.

-Cierto, y dime ¿cómo van las cosas con Marlene?- Pregunto muy interesado a él siempre le contaba cómo nos llevábamos ella y yo.

-Mejor hoy fue la primera vez que hablamos civilizadamente- Recordé como solíamos "hablar" antes.

-Me alegro ya no soportaba tus quejas- Lo golpee en el hombro así nos llevábamos siempre.

-Pero bueno ¿tu cómo vas con Doris?- En una de las cartas que recibía de Kowalski me había ducho que había empezado una relación con una chica llamada Doris.

-Pues bien- Lo note muy inseguro en su respuesta sabia que algo andaba mal él no me contaba mucho de su relación.

-¿Problemas? Kowalski somos amigos puedes contármelo- Dije al verlo tan inseguro.

-Su hermano es muy celoso y casi no la veo- Así que ese era el problema a veces los hermanos mayores son un problema.

-Deberías hablar con ella y decirle- Sabía que era difícil una relación y más cuando se veían muy poco una de las razones por las que termine con mi ex.

-Si igual y tienes razón después lo arreglo ahí vienen los chicos- Voltee y si ahí venían un poco apurados Rico y Cabo.

-Siento la tardanza- Se disculpó Cabo negué para indicarle que no había problema en absoluto.

-Hacer algo- Dijo Rico él se aburría muy fácil por lo que siempre estaba haciendo algo.

Íbamos caminando pensando en que hacer los chicos no habían cambiado mucho en su manera de ser yo tampoco a mi parecer lo bueno era que mi servicio ya casi acababa y podría regresar aquí a ejercer algún cargo aun no sabía cuál pero debía tener presente que mi tiempo aquí no sería mucho.

**Narrado por Marlene. **

Subí a mi habitación estar sola en la casa era muy aburrido así que prendió mi computadora había una serie de mensajes de Becky y Stacy sobre lo mucho que había cambiado Skipper y que si aún me caía mal los respondí rápidamente y empecé a escuchar música y en eso se fue mi tarde después llegaron mi madre y mi tía ellas siempre fueron unidas en cambio Skipper y yo no podíamos estar juntos fue hasta la hora de la cena que ayude a poner la mesa y mi madre y tía la comida, empezamos a comer en eso llego Skipper.

-Perdonen la tardanza- Menciono Skipper tomando asiento mi tía solo asintió supongo aje entendía que Skipper ya tenía edad suficiente para cuidarse.

Comimos en silencio hasta que a mi madre se le ocurrió empezar a interrogar a Skipper.

-Y dinos Skipper ¿cómo te está yendo?- Puse inmediata atención a Skipper en verdad quería oír su respuesta.

-Oh pues muy bien casi acabo mi servicio- Se suponía que a los dieciocho él terminaría su servicio militar.

-¿Y qué piensa hacer después de eso?- Mi madre no se rendía y seguía preguntando.

-Pues volveré aquí pero aún no se en que cargo- Me emocionaba la idea de que Skipper volviera aquí.

-¿Te quedarás permanentemente?- Puse especial atención a esa pregunta porque me interesaba mucho la respuesta.

-Eso dependerá del cargo, viviré aquí pero cuando me necesiten para algo deberé ir- Por lo menos se quedaría aquí.

Así termino el interrogatorio de mi madre Skipper se veía algo incómodo pero bueno creo que a nadie le gusta recuerdo cuando él me interrogada odiaba que hiciera eso oímos como tocaron el timbre mi madre fue a abrir.

-Marlene te vienen a buscar- Dijo mi madre entrando al comedor me dirigí a la puerta vi que eran Becky y Stacy.

-Hola- salude -¿Que hacen aquí?- Sé que había sonado un poco grosero pero de verdad no sabía que hacían aquí y a esta hora.

-Vinimos a invitarte a salir de fiesta- Dijo muy emocionada Stacy cierto hoy nos invitaron a toda la escuela un tal Julien la organizaba.

-No sé es tarde y ya saben cómo es la cuidad de peligrosa- No tenía muchos ánimos de salir.

-Vamos Marlene será divertido- Dijo Becky muy pocas veces iba a ese tipo de fiestas no era mucho de salir.

-No lo sé chicas- Dije no muy animada yo no era tan divertida como ellas solían serlo.

-Deberías ir- Voltee la mirada y vi a Skipper parado en el umbral de la puerta sonriéndonos.

-¿Y si Skipper viene?- Sugirió Stacy no sabía recuerdo que Skipper y Julien no se llevaban muy bien que digamos.

-Así podría traerte sin ningún problema- Dijo seguido Becky eso sería bueno pero aún no sabía si ir.

-Skipper no tienes que ir la fiesta es de Julien- Vi su cara de horror al decir eso, pero además no quería que se sintiera obligado a ir.

-Quiero ir contigo- Esas simples palabras hicieron que me sonrojara no quise mirarlo pero Becky y Stacy me miraron picaras.

-Ahí esta Marlene ven vamos a arreglarte- Solo tomaron mi mano y me condujeron hacia arriba.

-Yo también me arreglar- Oí decir a Skipper subimos hasta mi cuarto y ellas empezaron a revisar mi closet.

-Oigan pero debo avisarle a mi madre- Dije algo preocupada no quería irme solo así.

-Yo lo haré- Dijo Becky para salir del cuarto yo solo me metí al baño a ponerme la ropa que habían elegido.

La ropa consistía en una playera de tirantes algo escoltado pero de un color coral con unos jeans entubados y unos tenis converse negros era una fiesta normal por lo que la ropa me gusto salí de baño y Stacy se dispuso a arreglarme.

-Note que te pusiste roja cuando Skipper menciono que quería ir contigo- Pregunto y tenía que sacar este tema.

-Bueno Skipper y yo nunca nos llevamos muy bien solo me sorprendió- Dije no muy segura.

-¿Estas segura?- Pregunto peinado mi cabello la verdad no estaba segura ni un poco de eso.

-Si además somos primos- Dije recalcando nuestro parentesco y con eso di terminado ese tema.

Llego Becky diciéndome que mi madre accedía a que fuera con ellas y Skipper pero que no regresará tan tarde cuando estábamos listas bajamos y busque a Skipper con la mirada quede impactada se veía demasiado guapo su atuendo solo consistía en unos jeans ajustados una playera blanca con un saco arriba.

-¿Skipper saldrás a conquistar?- Bromeó Becky la verdad se deseable el solo rio y acomodo un poco su cabello.

-No solo a acompañar a ustedes- Dijo aun sonriendo así se veía mejor e iría a la fiesta con él.

-Bueno vámonos que se nos hace tarde- Dijo Stacy empujándonos hacia afuera nos subimos a su coche Skipper se ofreció a conducir pero Stacy no dejaba que nadie más que Becky condujera su coche Skipper y yo nos sentamos en la parte trasera.

-¿Skipper seguro que quieres ir?- Pregunte ya no se podía regresar porque ya íbamos en camino pero quería estar segura.

-Seguro será bueno ver a los amigos además los chicos irán- Al parecer solo iba para socializar de nuevo.

-Solo no te enojes si Julien hace algo- Advertí ya que no se llevaban bien y temía que algo pasara.

-Tratare si no hace algo que me estrese pero bueno ¿porque no querías venir?- Ahí estaba el preguntándome de nuevo.

-La verdad no suelo ir a muchas fiestas- Dije sonriéndole el solo asintió y seguimos viendo el camino.

Llegamos inmediatamente Becky y Stacy salieron rápidamente del coche reí un poco salimos del coche y nos dirigimos a la fiesta, la música sonaba muy alto había gente por todas partes que te podías perder ahí veía la casa en eso sentí como tomaban mi mano y la sorpresa seria que era Skipper.

-No te me pierdas o tu madre me mataría- Asentí y apreté su mano íbamos caminando entre la gente me sentía incomoda.

-Debo ir al baño Skipper- El igual asintió se pegó a la esquina tuve que soltar su mano y me dirigí al baño.

No sabía si era correcto estar aquí así con Skipper pero ya estaba aquí y no podía irme me moje la cara y regrese buscando a Skipper, cuando me acerque a donde se había quedado vi que platicaba con una chica algo alta cabello negro pero pintado las puntas de azul piel clara y venia vestida con un vestido informal me acerque a ellos.

-Hola- Dije interrumpiendo su charla me molestaba que estuviera con esta chica, ellos solo me miraron.

-Oh hola- Saludo la chica muy sonriente me molestaba que estuviera cerca de Skipper.

La chica le susurro algo y Skipper rio y negó con la cabeza me preguntaba que le había dicho antes de que pudiera decir algo llego Kowalski.

-Hola Marlene, y bien Skipper ¿qué te pareció?- Hablo quizás Kowalski le había presentado a esa chica.

-Muy buena chica Kowalski- Dijo Skipper sonriendo me puse muy molesta pero bueno Skipper podía hacer lo que quisiera.

-Oh Marlene te presenta a mi novia Doris- Dijo Kowalski así que esa chica era la novia de él que tonta al pensar otra cosa.

-Si ya me saludo y Skipper es un chico muy agradable como decías- Hablo Doris no podía creer lo que hace un rato pensaba.

-Bueno Kowalski siempre me hablo de ti y quería conocerte- Dijo Skipper riendo junto con Kowalski.

-Cómo te había dicho Skipper muy bonita tu novia- Dijo Doris refiriéndose a mí eso me hizo poner roja igual a Skipper.

-Somos primos- Dije muy roja ante la idea que tenía Doris sobre nosotros y nuestra relación.

-Oh lo siento no sabía- Dijo muy apenada Doris ocultando su rostro en Kowalski, Skipper solo reía.

-No te preocupes Doris eso pasa a veces- Dije con sinceridad sabiendo que era novia de Kowalski ya no me molestaba.

-Si tu descuida solo cuídalo- Dijo Skipper dirigido a Doris valla sí que se cuidaban Doris solo asintió.

-Kowalski vamos a bailar- Dijo Doris y antes de que Kowalski pudiera decir algo Doris lo llevo hacia la pista de baile.

-¿Quieres bailar?- Pregunto Skipper sonriéndome no sabía que responder no salía ni una palabra de mi boca solo asentí.

Skipper y yo nos dirigimos a la pista puso sus manos en mi cintura y yo en su cuello, sonaba All of the stars de Ed Sheeran me pegue mucho a su cuerpo y me recargue en su cuello parecía que nadie acabaría ese momento hasta que alguien lo interrumpió.

-¡Skipper!- Oímos como alguien gritaba su nombre y nos separábamos para ver quien lo había llamado y mi noche apenas empezaba.

**Nota de la autora: Eh aquí otro capítulo espero y lo hayan disfrutado y comenten si les gusto gracias y la otra historia pues o al rato o mañana subido otro capítulo ya lo tenía listo pero surgió un problema.**

**Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	5. Chapter 5 Viejos amigos

Hola mis queridos lectores pues aquí otro capítulo más de esta historia espero y les guste de verdad y bueno esta historia necesita comentarios si les gusta o no y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom y Eric creadores de la serie pero la historia es mía. **

**Capítulo 5: Viejos amigos.**

**Narrado por Marlene**

Mire la persona que estaba gritando el nombre de mi primo note que era una chica alta pelirroja tés morena pero a la vez clara llevaba una falda naranja que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación de los demás.

-Oh por dios Skipper ¿eres tú?- Pregunto incrédula y comiéndoselo con la mirada claro Skipper no lo noto ella se acercó a él.

-Pues si culpable del caso- Dijo muy orgulloso para después reír él sólo le hecho una mirada y sonrió.

-Cambiaste muchísimo- Parece que todos estaban de acuerdo igual que yo pero me preguntaba de donde se conocían.

-Últimamente escucho mucho esa frase- Dijo muy cínicamente Skipper como siempre había sido él.

-Me alegro volver a verte- Dijo besando de sorpresa su mejilla parecía que se conocían muy bien.

-Lo mismo digo Kitka- Sonrió valla Skipper sí que no se daba cuenta de que esa tipa quería todo con él.

Segundos después se fue Skipper devolvió su mirada hacia mí y yo sólo lo mire confundida y eso lo noto.

-Ella iba en el mismo salón que yo era mi amiga se llama Kitka- SI Skipper y yo íbamos en diferentes salones por lo que nunca conocí bien a sus amigos.

-Tenía mucha confianza contigo- Lo dije por lo que le había dicho y ese beso que le dio de pronto.

-Cómo te dije era mi amiga ella y yo compartíamos algo en común era que nos gustaba el peligro a ambos- Término de explicar pero sabía que había algo más.

-Hay algo que no me estás contando Skipper- Dije el sólo asintió y puse mi mirada sería para que me lo dijera.

-Ella me gustaba- Dijo un poco apenado, no me lo esperaba me molestó eso.

-Que gustos tan peculiares tienes- Ella no me daba buena espina se veía que era de esas chicas fáciles.

-Oh vamos sólo me gustaba por lo intrépida que era además no duró mucho ese gusto- Así le gustaban las chicas a Skipper me preguntaba cómo había sido su novia.

-Te creo tranquilo- No sé porque me molestaba tanto que yo no fuera de esas chicas intrépidas.

-Uf me quitaste un peso de encima eh- Dijo muy sarcástico golpee su hombro fingiendo enojo.

-Eres un tonto Skipper- Dije el solo río y me tomo de la cintura pegándome a él.

-Bien no te dejare ir hasta que admitas que soy el mejor primo del mundo- Me molestó eso pero estar tan cerca de él me agradaba.

-Está bien ya, eres el mejor primo del mundo- Enseguida me soltó y empezamos a reír.

-Ves que no te costaba nada hacerlo- Volví a darle un golpe el sólo me miró y enseguida negué.

Sabía que intentaría hacerlo de nuevo en eso Rico y Cabo llegó hasta nosotros.

-Tardamos en encontrarlos hay demasiada gente- Comentó Cabo ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de cuando llegó más gente.

-¿Y Kowalski?- Pregunto Rico buscándolo con la mirada.

-Estaba con su novia Doris- Si la chica que confundí hace unos minutos.

-Muy ocupados- Dijo pícaramente Rico guiñando el ojo a Skipper sabía a qué se referían.

-Si Rico, Kowalski me comentó que siempre lo molestan con eso- Pobre ser él y tener que aguantar a ellos diciéndole eso.

-Rico empezó desde que duraron el año- Dijo Cabo valla me preguntaba cuanto llevaba Kowalski con Doris.

-No quiero ni imaginar cuando cumplan los tres años- Eso sí que era una relación.

-Hola chicos- Saludo alegre Kowalski y de la mano traía a Doris.

-Hola Kowalski, Hola Doris- Les devolvió muy alegre Cabo Rico le hizo señas a Kowalski e inmediatamente el hizo una seña de disgusto.

-¿Marlene me acompañas al tocador?- Sólo asentí y fuimos al baño era extraño apenas nos conocíamos.

Al llegar al baño Doris estaba muy nerviosa me preguntaba porque ella sólo sé miraba al espejo.

-¿De hace cuánto tiempo conoces a Kowalski?- Antes de contestar pensé en porqué me pregunta esto quizás tenía celos.

-Hace tiempo pero nunca llegamos a hablar solo lo conocía por mi primo- Siempre lo veía con Skipper pero nunca le llegue a hablar.

-Oh es que él ha actuado algo raro los últimos meses y no sé porque- Dijo Doris muy angustiada no sabía porque me contaba esto apenas la conocía.

-Quizás tenga problemas debe haber una razón- Trate de hacerla sentir mejor en verdad la veía mal.

-Oh quizás sólo quiere terminar conmigo y no sabe cómo- Dijo al borde de las lágrimas la abrace.

-Aunque nunca le hablará antes sé que no es así es un buen chico- Sabía que Skipper no se juntaría con chicos que hacen esto.

-Gracias y perdón por molestarte con mis problemas- Sólo negué y salimos de baño.

Llegamos con los chicos me puse al lado de Skipper, vi como Doris se puso al lado de Kowalski ella tenía un poco escurrido el maquillaje Kowalski lo miro y se fueron.

**Narrado por Kowalski**

Me había llevado a Doris ya que note que había llorado salimos al jardín donde no había nadie.

-¿Que sucede?- Pregunté calmadamente temí que algo la haya pasado en el baño u otra cosa.

-Tu eres lo que me sucede- Dijo y comenzó a llorar ¿enserio era mi culpa?

-Disculpa ¿pero que hice?- Quizás porque había preferido estos días salir con los chicos porque estaba Skipper.

-Dímelo tú has actuado extraño- No podía creer lo había notado debí saberlo.

-Escucha Doris tengo algunos problemas nada serio pero de verdad perdona- Mis padres estaban en proceso de divorcio y discutían para ver con quien me quedaría lo cual no me importaba mucho tenía diecisiete y pronto podía valerme por mí mismo.

-Perdón no debí desconfiar- Me abrazó fuerte y yo a ella no quería que mis problemas la afectaran.

-Debí de explicarte- Dije ella me sonrió, cielos amaba esa sonrisa ya llevábamos dos años y medio de relación y no me cansaba de esa sonrisa.

En ese momento como si los dos lo pensáramos nos besamos, el beso que comenzó suave se fue elevando más ella metió sus manos a mi camisa y comenzó a acariciarme yo sólo levanta poco su playera y la acariciaba.

-Kowalski aquí no- Lo olvidaba estábamos en una fiesta con mucha gente a nuestras espadas.

-Lo siento lo olvide- Quizás esto es confuso pero Doris y yo ya hace dos meses habíamos hecho aquel gran paso sólo lo sabía Cabo ya que Rico bueno él no era muy discreto y bueno nunca quise escribirlo a Skipper ya que era muy privado.

Esa primera vez para ambos resultó rara ninguno de los dos sabíamos que hacer pero bueno ya después teníamos un poco más de experiencia claro y desde luego que nos protegíamos y bueno muchas veces nuestras reconciliaciones terminan así.

-No te preocupes- Me dio un pequeño beso y me dirigió adentro.

Entramos buscando a los chicos pero valla sí que estaba lleno de gente Doris se detuvo y atendió el celular se alejó un poco de mí para contestar espere ahí parado unos cuantos segundos hasta que una chica de mi misma altura con un atuendo muy provocador se me acerco.

-¿Porque tan solo?- Me pregunto con una voz algo aguda solo la mire no quería portarme grosero pero tampoco que quisiera algo más.

-No estoy solo vengo con mi novia- Señale por donde se había ido Doris ella solo hizo una mueca de disgusto y se fue.

-¿Quién era ella?- Voltee a ver a Doris se veía muy molesta, ella era muy celosa.

-No lo sé solo me pregunto si venia solo- No le iba a mentir ni nada no soy así.

-Claro, pues ya me voy- Se había enojado lo sabía ella comenzó a salir y yo la seguí.

-Doris espera deja te acompaño- No iba a dejar que se fuera sola a pesar que se había enojado sin razón.

-No mi hermano me está esperando el me llamo- Deje que se fuera la vi subir al auto de su hermano y se fue ya luego hablaría con ella pero ahora buscaría a los chicos

**Narrado por Skipper.**

Vi como Kowalski se llevaba a Doris ella se ve que había llorado mire a Marlene confundido.

-No hice nada fue Kowalski- No sabía cómo era su relación así que indique que luego me explicara.

-Oigan hay que hacer algo- Dijo Cabo algo aburrido y si tenía razón debíamos hacer algo para des aburrirnos.

-¡Fiesta!- Definitivamente Rico si se estaba divirtiendo mucho creo yo él siempre salía a muchas fiestas.

-Hola Skipper- Saludo apareciendo Julien valla recuerdo que él me desesperada esperaba que ya allá cambiado.

-Oh hola Julien- Salude algo incómodo nunca lo odie pero tampoco me lleve bien con él.

-¿Porque no te inclinas ante mí? Después de todo soy tu rey- Dijo Julien con aires de grandeza siempre me arto que se creyera rey.

-Seguro luego lo haré- Dije eso con tal de que se fuera cosa que funciono y agradecí en verdad.

-Se ve que él no ha cambiado en nada- Rico y Cabo enseguida asistieron no me imaginaba todo lo que los estresaba.

-Bueno valla ya es algo tarde- El tiempo se fue volando sin darnos cuenta pero con ellos siempre pasaba.

Kowalski llego y saludo pero ya no hablo sabíamos que algo pasaba pero sabía que no diría nada frente a Marlene.

-¿Chicos nos vemos mañana?- Tenía que hablar con él y ver qué había pasado seguramente algo con Doris.

-Seguro- Dijo Cabo Rico y Kowalski solo asistieron, salimos de la casa y cada quien tomo su camino yo me iba con Marlene.

-Buena fiesta eh- Habíamos caminado en silencio un incómodo silencio que decidí romper.

-A pesar de todo si me divertí mucho- Después que me había contado que no salía mucho decidí que saliera a divertirse.

-Me alegro fue bueno ver viejos amigos- Aunque no salude a todos vi muchos que antes eran mis compañeros.

-¿Lo dices por Kitka?- Parece que Marlene no se rendía con este tema no sé porque lo mencionaba.

-¿Me seguirás molestando con eso?- Ella asintió, la agarre fuerte y de nuevo la junte conmigo.

-¿Que harás al respecto?- Había cometido un error al juntarla conmigo su cercanía me gustaba demasiado.

-Esto- Sin pensarlo dos veces la bese estar tan cerca de ella me desconecto completamente del mundo mi sorpresa fue cuando ella me correspondió el beso duramos así unos minutos hasta que tuvimos que separarnos por falta de aire nos miramos unos minutos sin decir nada.

**Nota de la autora: Listo sucedió lo que muchos querían el beso pero los demás capítulos llevaran al entender todo y explicar más cosas ya saben por favor comenten si les gusto para seguir de lo contrario la historia se cancela.**

**Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	6. Chapter 6 Confesiones

Hola mis queridos lectores perdonen la tardanza de verdad la escuela está muy loca pero agradezco los comentarios explicaciones y demás ya saben al final del capítulo y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom y Eric creadores de la serie pero la historia es mía. **

**Capítulo 6: Confesiones. **

**Narrado por Marlene.**

No podía creerlo estaba besando a mi primo y extrañamente lo estaba disfrutando en verdad, cielos besaba tan bien no quería que acabara pero tuvimos que separarnos por falta de aire, solo nos miramos unos momentos.

-Vámonos- Finalmente hablo yo asentí y caminamos alejados si hablar fue así hasta que llegamos a la casa.

Entramos todo estaba oscuro, no mencionamos nada solo cada quien se fue a su cuarto me acosté estaba exhausta pero pensaba en ese beso en sus suaves labios tocar los míos sabía que estaba mal pero creo que si quería que este beso pasara y con ese pensamiento me quede dormida.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté un poco incomoda no sabía si bajar a desayunar o quedarme aquí, pero me vería muy cobarde y no lo seria baje lentamente al entrar a la cocina estaba Skipper sentado esto sería muy incómodo.

-Hola- Salude sentándome frente a él estaba muy incómoda el me miro por unos segundos.

-Hola- Saludo sin quitarme la mirada de encima ninguno hablo pero vi como él quería decir algo pero mi madre nos interrumpió.

-Hija perdón te espere pero parece que me quede dormida ¿Has visto a tu tía?- Tuve suerte que no me esperará.

-No te preocupes mama Skipper me trajo bien y no, no la he visto- Si supiera que Skipper y yo nos besamos.

-Está en la cocina- Oímos a Skipper volteamos a verlo creo que lo incomodamos porque desvío su mirada.

-Gracias hijo- Dijo mi madre y se fue a la cocina nuevamente estábamos solos no sabía que hacer o decir.

-Marlene yo lo siento mucho no quiero que esto destruya lo que hemos logrado hasta ahora- Tenía razón nos estábamos llevando muy bien.

-Si yo tampoco quiero que eso se destruya pero no se me siento incomoda- Vi su expresión de tristeza agacha un poco la mirada.

-Saldré un rato-Dijo parándose y sin darme tiempo de decir algo salió por la puerta creo que con lo que acabo de decirle rompí totalmente nuestra relación.

**Narrado por Skipper.**

Había salido de la casa, le había mandado un mensaje a Kowalski que tenía que hablar con él urgentemente quedamos de vernos donde siempre llegue y lo espere solo unos minutos hasta que lo vi llegar

-Hola- Saludo no muy animado olvidaba que anoche tuvo problemas con Doris quizás no era bueno llamarlo no ahora.

-Hola- Ambos teníamos problemas no sabía si hablar entre nosotros sería buena idea.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué me llamaste?- Pregunto preocupado Kowalski ya que le dije que era urgente.

-Yo he anoche bese a Marlene- Kowalski me miro sin habla yo estaba muy apenado.

-La besaste por dios Skipper sé qué bueno tú ya sabes pero apenas llevas dos días aquí- Quería un consejo y estaba siendo regañado.

-Créeme que lo sé pero no sé qué me paso la junte a mi cuerpo y no me pude resistir- Y ahora ella se sentía incomoda conmigo.

-Creí que ya lo habías superado- Justo en el blanco, debía confesar que bueno hace tiempo me gustaba mucho Marlene pero decidí olvidarlo ya que solo éramos primos los chicos lo sabían pero les había dicho que ya lo había superado.

-Eso creí de verdad pero no sé qué me pasa- Me senté y cubrí mi rostro estaba realmente desesperado.

-Skipper debes tener cuidado o podrías terminar enamorado- Eso era lo que menos quero ni podía Marlene y yo éramos primos.

-Ella se siente incómoda conmigo supongo que mantendrá su distancia conmigo eso es lo mejor ¿no?- Odiaba pensar eso.

-Supongo pero siempre te lo he dicho ¡no importa que sean primos Skipper!- Me dijo como siempre me lo ha dicho y talvez tenía razón pero siempre hubo un inconveniente.

-Antes pensaba que me odiaba además ella solo me ve como su primo- Esa era la razón por la cual decidí superarlo.

-¿Te correspondió, digo el beso?- Cierto había olvidado que ella en lugar de apartarse me correspondió.

-Si lo hizo- Kowalski me miro sonrió por un momento devolvió su mirada al frente y sonrió.

-No siempre cuando tu primo te besa le correspondes ¿No crees?- Reí un poco el expresaba todo con insinuaciones.

-¿Qué tratas de decir exactamente Kowalski?- No sé qué idea extraña tenia Kowalski en mente.

-Solo digo que si hubiera sido yo te hubiera dado unos golpes y no responder al beso- Kowalski tenía razón porque me había respondido.

-No lo sé quizás beso muy bien- Brome creo que lo que ambos necesitábamos era reinos un poco él y yo nos conocimos antes y supongo que nos extrañábamos mucho.

-Si seguro Skipper se me olvidaba que eras un don juan- Sabia que me lo decía en burla ya que única fui un chico de salir con chicas.

-Hablando de don juan ¿qué paso con Doris?- Sabia que quizás ese tema ahora le afectaba pero debíamos hablar.

-No quiere hablar conmigo- Sabia que Doris era una chica de carácter difícil por lo que Kowalski me contaba en sus cartas.

-¿Y porque se enojó?- Algo muy malo debió de haber hecho Kowalski para que Doris se enojara.

-Bueno en la fiesta su hermano le llamo y se alejó un momento a atender la llamada en eso una chica se me acerco pero le deje en claro que venía con mi novia la chica se fue y Doris nos vio se enojó sin dejarme dar explicaciones y se fue- Tal parece que Doris es celosa.

-No creo que sea bueno que sea así de celosa además debe de tenerte confianza y no pensar cosas erróneas- Me preocupaba que Kowalski estuviera en una relación así.

-Lo se Skipper pero no se no quiero ni de broma pensar en dejarla pero sus celos la controlan a ella- Ya han durado mucho pero no siempre durar mucho era igual a amor.

-Debes de para esto antes de que avancen mucho más- Ambos podían salir lastimado en esto.

-Skipper hay algo que aún no te he dicho ya que no creí prudente decirlo en cartas- Que sería eso que aún no me ha dicho.

-¿Qué es Kowalski?- Él nunca me ocultaba cosas y si lo hacía es que eran muy serias.

-Doris y yo bueno tu sabes ya paso eso- Nunca me imaginé eso que Kowalski y Doris ya lo habían hecho.

-Wow Kowalski yo no sé qué decir nunca lo imagine de ti- Entonces su relación ya era en verdad seria.

-Los más callados somos los más imprudentes, pero pues si nuestra relación va seria y de verdad la quiero- Sabía que era cierto.

-Solo me queda decirte amigo hablen dile lo que debe confiar en ti es lo único que puedo decirte- Él si la quería no le diría que la dejara.

-Bueno a mí solo me queda decirte que igual hables con ella de verdad te respondió por una razón debes saberla- Kowalski tenia razón debía hablar con ella.

-Lo se Kowalski hablaré con ella luego te cuento nos vemos- Me levante y sacudí mi ropa.

-Si yo igual y tranquilo todo saldrá bien nos vemos- Nos dimos la mano y cada quien se fue por su camino.

Él camino a la casa no era largo pero estaba nervioso camine lo más lento posible pensar que decir que hacer todo pero al estar frente a la casa todo lo olvide, entre a la casa buscando a Marlene con la mirada la encontré en la sala viendo televisión me acerque y me puse enfrente de ella, solo me miro extrañada.

-Marlene debemos hablar-

**Nota de la autora: Pues ya saben porque Skipper la beso y más sobre la relación se Kowalski y Doris pero se viene mucho mas no se pierdan los capítulos y la otra historia solo le quedan dos capítulos pero gracias por todo.**

**No olviden dejar sus comentarios si les gusto o que quieren que pasara solo comenten eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo.**

**Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	7. Chapter 7 Razones

Hola mis queridos lectores pues eh aquí otro capítulo tal vez más al rato suba de la otra historia he tenido problemas para subirlo pero este sin falta gracias por los comentarios y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom y Eric creadores de la serie pero la historia es mía.**

**Capítulo 7: Razones.**

**Narrado por Marlene.**

-Marlene debemos hablar- Dijo mi primo muy serio parado enfrente mío seguro quería hablar del beso.

-¿Es sobre el beso?- Pregunte sin más quería olvidar ese beso a como diera lugar pero él quería hablar sobre eso.

-Si es sobre eso- Dijo acercándose a mí y tomando asiento al lado de mí me agradaba su presencia.

-¿Que tienes que decir?- Según yo este tema ya había quedado claro pero al parecer para él no.

-¿Por qué me correspondiese el beso?- Oh no, no pensé que eso me lo preguntaría y tan directamente.

-Ah yo no se Skipper fue el momento- Ni yo misma sabia porque le había correspondido.

-Bueno ni por el momento alguien corresponde un beso que no quiere- Tenía mucha razón pero no sabía.

-Pues yo si Skipper, pero a todo esto qué más da la razón por lo que lo hice ¡déjame en paz!- Me desesperada todo esto.

-Está bien ya, siempre has sido así una inmadura que huye de los problemas- Las palabras de Skipper me hirieron mucho.

-Tú siempre has sido un neurótico paranoico que no confía en nadie por eso siempre estás solo- Skipper me miro, se levantó, subió la escaleras y oí como su puerta sonaba estrellarse creo que me había pasado de la raya.

Después de unos cuantos minutos decidí subir a disculparme él tenia razón nunca enfrentaba mis problemas pero lo que yo le había dicho fue demasiado, toque la puerta pero no se oía nada volví a tocar pero esta vez hable.

-Skipper ábreme, lo siento no quise decir eso estaba furiosa por lo que dijiste- Me quede unos segundos ahí hasta que abrió la puerta.

-No te preocupes yo también te pido perdón no debí decir eso- No me miraba a la cara mientras hablaba.

-Skipper por favor mírame- Tome su barbilla y levante su cabeza el me miro solo un momento.

-No puedo- Tomo mi mano y la quito de su barbilla volvió a mirar el piso me preguntaba porque no podía.

-¿Por qué no puedes Skipper?- Se quedó ahí solo unos segundos mirando aun el suelo quería saber la razón.

-Porque me gustas Marlene- Dijo aun mirando el suelo pero con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas pero yo me quede sin habla eso no podía ser éramos primos es razón suficiente ¿No?

**Narrado por Kowalski.**

Hablar con Skipper me había aclarado mucho y había decidido hablar con Doris quiera o no quiera fui hasta su casa y toque la puerta esperando de verdad que su hermano no me abriera la puerta, él no me caía muy bien que digamos y yo a él tampoco finamente la puerta se abrió y fue Doris quien la abrió.

-Oh hola- Me hablo con cierto enojo valla seguía enojada por algo que no era mi culpa.

-Hola ¿Podemos hablar?- Debía aclarar las cosas con ella no me gustaba estar así con ella.

-Está bien- Dijo sin ánimos, cerró la puerta tras de sí y me miro esperando que yo hablara.

-Mira Doris no quiero seguir así déjame explicarte que paso- Venia a aclarar las cosas con ella no a pelear.

-No creo que haya nada que explicar si quieres dejarme adelante hazlo- Ella no estaba dispuesta a hablar.

-La chica se me acerco solo me dijo unas cuantas cosas y ya- Enserio quería que quedáramos bien.

-Si seguro y tú muy atento con ella ¿no?- Me sorprendía que pensara eso de mí nunca antes lo había dicho.

-Doris mira las cosas que dices sabes como soy no haría nada de eso- Ahora ella dudaba de mi persona.

-No ya no te conozco será mejor dejar esto aquí- No podía creerlo Doris en varias ocasiones me suplicaba a mí no dejarla y ella ahora me dejaba a mí.

-Doris por favor no queremos esto- No quería que esto terminara de verdad la quería a ella.

-Lo siento Kowalski esto acabo- Antes de que pudiera decir algo más ella entro a su casa.

No podía creerlo Doris había terminado conmigo solo por un ataque de celos pero creo que era lo mejor lo digo por sus celos ella a veces eran tan desesperantes pero aun así dolía era la primera chica que quería así de este modo pero supongo que nada es para siempre.

Caminaba solo por las calles no tenía ánimos de regresar a mi casa Doris acababa de terminarme y enserio me dolía pero no podía hacer nada caminaba mirando el suelo hasta que choque con alguien.

-Perdón no me fije por dónde venía- Vi que era Becky con quien había chocado pero lo extraño es que no estaba con Stacy.

-No te preocupes yo también venia algo distraída- Ella y yo nunca antes habíamos hablado solo la conocía porque iba en el grupo de Marlene y ya que era un año más grande que ella.

-Si pero ¿porque estás sola?- Me di cuenta que había sonado muy chismoso pero es que las veces que la había visto siempre estaba con Stacy.

-Bueno no he logrado contactar a Marlene y Stacy esta todo el día con su nuevo novio- Oh recordé que Skipper iba a hablar con Marlene sobre el beso.

-Oh valla perdón si te pregunte algo muy personal- No quería que me tomara de una persona muy metida.

-No te preocupes creo que no nos conocemos a fondo solo sabemos nuestros nombres- Era cierto creo que saber más del uno de otro no afectaba.

-Tienes razón pero bueno con trabajo y les hablo a los de mi grupo- Era cierto no era un persona de hablar mucho.

-Bueno quieres acompañarme iré a comprar un helado ¿quieres uno?- Supongo que debía distraerme de lo ocurrido.

-Claro no tengo nada interesante que hacer- Ella me sonrió y yo a ella y así no dirigimos por lo helados.

Caminamos solo unas cuadras en las que hablamos de nosotros mismos gustos, experiencias hobbies lo normal, al llegar compramos los helados ella insistió en pagar pero yo lo hice.

-Oye no quiero que pienses que dejo que un hombre me mantenga eh- Dijo un poco ofendida lo cual me hizo reír.

-Claro que no solo quiero ser cortes con mi nueva amiga- Solo había querido hacer un buen gesto.

-Si lo dices así está bien- No fue duro batallar con ella, normalmente las mujeres peleaban mucho por tener la razón.

Ya estaba atardeciendo, ella me aviso que ya se debía de ir y decidí acompañarla hasta su casa ella al principio se negó diciendo que ya había hecho mucho por ella pero insistí así que de mala gana asintió y así nos dirigimos hasta su casa, al, llegar ella abrió la puerta y volteo a verme.

-Gracias Kowalski me divertí mucho supongo que es mejor acompañada que sola- Me agradeció sinceramente.

-Descuida y yo también me divertí mucho tenía que despejar mí mente- Ella se acercó y beso mi mejilla en forma de despedida para después abrazarme.

-Te note algo triste espero y lo que sea que te tenga así se mejore- ¿En verdad lo noto? Valla sí que soy obvio antes de que pudiera responder alguien más lo hizo.

-Oye Becky qué bueno que ya lle… ay perdonen no quise interrumpir- Era Stacy en la puerta no sé qué había querido decir.

-No te preocupes te dejo a Becky yo ya me iba y gracias de nuevo Becky- Me despedí y me fui.

Iba caminando a mi casa recordando que debía llamar a Skipper para saber como había salido su plática con Marlene por suerte el asunto de Doris se me había pasado aunque sea por poco tiempo pero su razón para terminarme era muy absurda tenía que aceptarlo debía de guarda algo de dignidad y dejarla ir.

**Nota de la autora: Skipper lo confeso ¿Pero qué dirá Marlene? y ¿habrá un nuevo romance? Muchas cosas más en el próximo capítulo no se pierdan ninguno porque en cada uno pasan muchísimas cosas.**

**No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

**Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	8. Chapter 8 ¿Juntos? Nunca

Hola mis queridos lectores pues veo que esta historia les está gustando demasiado tratare de actualizar más seguido y prepárense que vendrá mucho más y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom y Eric creadores de la serie pero la historia es mía.**

**Capítulo 8: ¿Juntos? Nunca. **

**Narrado por Skipper.**

-Porque me gustas Marlene- Por fin se lo había dicho yo continuaba mirando el piso nervioso ya que no escuchaba nada de ella.

-Skipper deja de decir locuras- Ahora me tomaba de loco esto estaba empeorando cada vez más.

-No son locuras es la verdad- Dije levantando le mirada quería que viera que hablaba enserio.

-Pero somos primos Skipper- Esa tonta razón por la que ella se negaba rotundamente.

-Lo sé pero que quieres ni yo sé cómo paso- Y era verdad de un momento a otro no dejaba de pensar en ella.

-¿Desde cuándo?- Ahí estaba esa pregunta que varias veces yo mismo me preguntaba.

-Quisiera responderte eso pero es que ni yo se la respuesta solo paso hace tres años- Agacha su mirada por unos segundos y luego la volvió hacia mí.

-Skipper no creo solo estas confundido volver te hizo daño- Ella seguía negando algo que yo sentía.

-Si tú crees eso está bien- Decidí acabar ya esta conversación ella seguía negándolo allá ella.

-Solo acabemos aquí ¿está bien Skipper?- Ya esta extraña relación de primos acababa el tiempo que estuviera aquí.

-Si adiós Marlene- Supongo que era mejor así estar distanciados y que yo superara esto de nuevo.

-Adiós Skipper- Dijo suspirando yo solo asentí para cerrar la puerta y oír cómo se iba.

Me acosté pesadamente debía superar este sentimiento horrible tape mi rostro con la almohada hasta que oí mi celular sonar vi que era Kowalski tal vez hablar con él me aclararía mejor la mente.

-¿Que paso Kowalski?- Conteste no muy animado no estaba de muy buen humor que digamos.

-¿Cómo te fue a ti?- Justo al grano como siempre era típico de él suspire un poco esto seria largo.

-Me dijo que fue por "el momento" que me correspondió el beso- Aun no creía esa tonta explicación.

-Por favor ¿no te creíste eso verdad?- Reí un poco él no creía que yo fuera tan tonto lata creerlo.

-Claro que no Kowalski me ofende que pienses eso- Quise sonar algo ofendido pero me fue imposible.

-No está de mal asegurarse, pero dime ¿qué más paso?- Seria un poco difícil explicarle esto.

-Pues peleamos nos dijimos cosas ella vino a disculparse y se lo dije- Había pasado tanto.

-Espera haber ¿qué le dijiste exactamente?- Era tiempo de que me matara por decirle.

-Que pues ella me gustaba enseguida lo negó y ya cortamos toda relación- Era tan difícil definir esas palabras.

-Sí que pasaron muchas cosas pero bueno siéntete mejor de decir lo que sientes- Si bueno era un peso menos.

-¿Y que tal tú como te fue?- Sabia que él también iría a arreglar las cosa con Doris.

-Ni me lo menciones Skipper- De repente su voz cambio a tristeza con algo de enojo.

-¿Qué paso? No te quiso escuchar o se puso peor- Por lo poco que había visto Doris ya era una chica muy difícil.

-Pues no sé cómo explicarlo solo término conmigo- No podía creer lo que me decía.

-Esa chica está loca o tiene algo, no hiciste nada malo y te termina- Estaba impactado enserio no había motivo alguno.

-Lo sé pero de verdad trate pero es muy aferrada a sus decisiones y no lo sé solo no quiero hablar de eso- Lo entendía perfectamente.

-Si te entiendo tranquilo y ya verás encontraras a alguien luego nos vemos Kowalski- Estos problemas amorosos eran horribles.

-Si descuida y tú también encontraras pronto a alguien jeje nos vemos Skipper- Y corte la llamada estos problemas amorosos iban de mal en peor.

Volví a poner la almohada sobre mi rostro estaba muy frustrado con este tema pero supongo que asa eran las cosas ella y yo solo seguiríamos siendo solo primos.

**Narrado por Marlene.**

Me encerré en mi habitación todo esto era tan confuso siempre pensé que los gustos de Skipper eran otros y ahora me dice que yo le guste hace tres años y que aún le gusto debía admitirlo me sentía bien escuchando eso pero no debía olvidar lo que éramos solo primos.

Debía aclarar mi mente hablar con mis amigas para que me aconsejarán pero en lo que me pareció nuestra relación se había roto, el resto del fin de semana se pasó rápido, Skipper y yo nos ignoramos demasiado con trabajo nos veíamos si quiera a la cara nuestras madres por suerte no se habían dado cuenta de nada así hasta que llegó el lunes, fui a la escuela rápido buscando a mis amigas hasta que las encontré tenía que contarles todo.

-Chicas necesito hablar con ustedes urgentemente- Me miraron preocupadas y muy atentas.

-¿Que sucedió?- Pregunto Stacy demasiado preocupada creo que exagere un poco.

-Es difícil de explicar a decir verdad pasaron muchas cosas- Ellas me miraron extrañados.

-¿Qué paso exactamente Marlene?- Pregunto seriamente Becky no sabia como explicarles así que empezaría por lo básico.

-El viernes Skipper me beso y yo le correspondí- Ahí había empezado todo con ese beso.

-Espera ¿oí bien? Skipper tu primo te beso y tú le correspondiste- Dijo Becky muy impactada.

-Marlene como paso ¡se besaron!- Dijo muy alterada Stacy muchos voltearon a vernos pero solo unos momentos.

-No lo grites no quiero que toda la escuela se entere, pero eso no fue todo- Él beso fue lo de menos.

-¿Que más paso entre ustedes?- Dijo Becky muy acusadoramente no sabía como decirles todo.

-Solo Skipper me dijo que habláramos trato de disculparse pero después me pregunto qué porque le había respondido el beso le dije que fue por el momento nos dijimos cosas me disculpe con él y me dijo que le gustaba- Trate de resumirlo lo mejor posible.

-¿Le gustas? Skipper está loco o estar en la milicia le hizo perder la razón- Stacy acababa de decir lo que yo pensaba.

-Eso creo pero bueno creo que cortamos toda relación que teníamos- Ya que el resto del fin de semana nos ignoramos.

-Marlene no sé qué decirte pero ¿a ti te gusta?- Esa pregunta que hizo Stacy me puso a pensar ya que nunca se me paso por la cabeza.

-Nunca lo pensé pero somos primos- Somos familia de ningún modo habría algo entre nosotros.

-Marlene tú lo has dicho son primos no hermanos- Que trataba de decir Becky que Skipper y yo podíamos tener una relación más allá de la familiar.

-No, no digas eso y ya porque no quiero seguir hablando de este tema- No me gustaba pensar mucho en esto.

-Bueno ya en otros temas Becky y yo tenemos novio- Hace apenas el viernes eran solteras y hoy tenían novio.

-¿Enserio?- Me sorprendí cuando Becky pregunto al insomnio conmigo que ¿ella no estaba enterada de que tenía novio?

-Si no te hagas Becky el sábado que en la puerta estaban ella y Kowalski abrazados- ¿Qué? Oí bien pero Kowalski tenía novia.

-No es cierto salí sola y me lo encontré solo estuvimos un rato juntos y lo abrace porque lo veía decaído solo eso Stacy- Quizás sería por Doris.

-Stacy no le inventes novios a la gente además él tiene novia- Stacy siempre era muy acelerada en las cosas.

-Tal vez por eso estaba triste pero dejemos ese tema que Stacy no me a dejado en paz- Pobre de Becky.

Así paso el día un poco tranquilo de vez en cuando sentía miradas sobre mí pero nunca veía quien era o algo decidí pasarlo al final del día no quería ir a mi casa y encontrarme con Skipper seria muy incómodo camine junto a Becky y Stacy pero me detuve a ver quien estaba enfrente mío era él era Skipper.

**Nota de la autora: Valla pues ellos se han separado pero no por mucho ya que viene cada vez más nuevos romances nuevos personajes de todo la otra historia ya se va a acabar por si quieren pasar a verla gracias a todos.**

**No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

**Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	9. Chapter 9 Me gusta

Hola mis queridos lectores pues esta historia apenas empieza tengo más ideas que creo yo les gustara si no comenten y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom y Eric creadores de la serie pero la historia es mía.**

**Capítulo 9: Me gusta. **

**Narrado por Skipper.**

Me dirigía a la escuela por los chicos iba a contarles a Rico y a Cabo lo sucedido con Marlene, Kowalski había decidido que sea yo quien les platique el tema llegue a tiempo según yo volteaba a los lados para ver si veía a los chicos hasta que me di cuenta que enfrente de mi estaba Marlene junto a Becky y Stacy.

-Ah Hola chicas- Salude lo más cortésmente no sabía si Marlene les había contado algo pero bueno supuse que sí.

-Hola Skipper- Saludo Marlene mirándome incomoda Becky y Stacy solo saludaron con la mano todos estábamos incómodos.

No sabía que hacer ellas solo me miraban yo miraba para todas partes sentía su mirada lo cual me indicaba que si les había contado no me molesto yo también le conté a Kowalski y estaba a punto de decirles a Rico y a Cabo pensé en retirarme sin más pero por suerte mía los chicos vinieron a salvarme.

-Skipper te estábamos esperando sentimos la tardanza- Hablo Kowalski poniéndose al lado de mí.

-Si chicos no se preocupes recién llego- Rico y Cabo obviamente no se daban cuenta de lo incómodo que me sentía.

-Hola chicas- Las saludo muy alegre Cabo y ellas a él, Rico solamente levanto su mano y después la bajo.

-¿Nos vamos? Debo decirles algo importante chicos- Sabia que lo hacía porque de verdad estaba incómodo.

-Oh claro que si Kowalski- Respondió Cabo creyendo todo valla no me imaginaba cuando le contara.

-Si vámonos- Dijo Rico él estaba despreocupado creo que cuando le contara él diría que no hay nada de malo y que todo está bien.

-Bueno nos vemos chicas- Me despedí algo incómodo, los chicos igual se despidieron le eche una ultima mirada a Marlene y me fui con los chicos.

Nos alejamos un poco de la escuela y nos sentamos en la banqueta Rico y Cabo miraban a Kowalski esperando que hablara pero empecé hablando yo contándoles lo sucedido el fin de semana, al terminar solo los mire y ellos a mí.

-Skipper nos dijiste que ya lo habías superado- Me dijo Cabo en forma de regaño me imagine algo así.

-Eso pensé de verdad pero no se volver a verla tenerla cerca ya ni se- Yo también pensaba que ya lo había superado.

-No veo nada malo- Dijo Rico despreocupado él nunca vio nada malo en que mi prima me gustara.

-Es lo que le digo son primos no hermanos- Opino Kowalski dándole la razón a Rico.

-Ella siempre me ha visto como su primo y ahora está más que alejada de mi chicos no piensen cosas- Es mejor ejemplo era lo que paso hace unos minutos se sentía incomoda de verme.

-Skipper obviamente se siente así seguro esta confundida como nos dijiste te correspondió el beso- Dijo Cabo y no lo había pensado así.

-Tiempo- Dijo Rico y quizás si tal vez debería darle tiempo a Marlene para que piense bien las cosas al menos antes de volver a hablarle claro.

-Tal vez tengan razón no hablaré del tema a menos que sepa que esté lista- Les conté mi plan y ellos parecieron satisfechos.

-Es lo mejor Skipper el asunto no se puede quedar sin cerrar- Dijo Kowalski y si debía cerrar ese asunto cuando estuviéramos listos para hablar.

-Ay chicos bueno creo que cada quien tiene deberes que hacer yo por estar pensando en esto no hice nada- Suponía que ellos tenían tarea quería pasar la tarde con ellos pero quizás otro día.

-Cierto debo ir a ayudar a mis padres- Dijo Cabo sus padre tenían un negocio normalmente él les ayudaba.

-Tareas- Respondió Rico un poco más normal, recordaba cuando yo iba a esa escuela las tareas nunca fueron lo mío.

-Yo tengo tarde libre pero veo que ustedes no- Dijo Kowalski él era muy inteligente por lo cual las tareas nunca fueron un problema.

-Bueno suertudo nos vemos después chicos- Nos despedimos solo esperaba que Marlene se hubiera ido con sus amigas porque estar bajo el mismo techo no era algo muy cómodo.

**Narrado por Kowalski.**

Los chicos se acababan de ir yo no tenía prisa no tenía nada interesante que hacer hoy antes hubiera ido a ver a Doris pero bueno, el fin de semana me la pase tratando de asimilar nuestro rompimiento no lo he logrado en absoluto, cubrí mi rostro y llore unos momentos hasta que sentí una mano en mi hombro descubrí mi mirada para ver quién era, era Becky.

-¿Kowalski estas bien?- Me pregunto preocupada recordé que estaba llorando me limpie rápido no me gustaba que me vieran llorar.

-Si solo me pique los ojos- ¿Enserio? ¿Eso fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió? Sabía que era inteligente pero esto era realmente estúpido.

-Sé que no es así puedes confiar en mi- Se sentó a mi lado sabía que podía confiar en ella.

-No sé si sepas que yo tenía novia- Lleve a Doris a la vista y había visto en ocasiones a Becky supuse que nos había visto.

-Si la vi en la fiesta ¿Pelearon?- Ahí estaba ese sexto sentido de las mujeres ella casi había adivinado.

-Pues si Doris se puso celosa de una chica que me hablo y se fue de la fiesta- No quería explicarle todo así que lo resumí.

-Así que es celosísima reaccionó muy mal- Que un chico lo aceptara estaba normal que una chica lo hiciera pues es porque yo tenía razón.

-Lo sé al día siguiente fui a aclarar las cosas con ella pero bueno no quiso y me termino- Aun me dolía decirlo.

-Ay cuanto lo siento Kowalski pero ¿no crees que fue lo mejor?- Me preguntaba que me quería decir.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Quería oír su argumento no lo sé quizás me haría sentir un poco menos peor.

-Bueno te celaba mucho además que no confió en ti y la confianza es parte importante creo que mereces alguien que confíe en ti- Y si su argumento me animo un poco más.

-Lo sé pero aun así duele yo si la quería mucho- Pese a que quizás fue lo mejor aún no sonaba esa herida.

-Sé que si pero lo mejor será olvidar y seguir ya encontraras a alguien digo mírate eres muy inteligente y guapo- Me sonroje ante eso último.

-No quiero empezar nada tan pronto pero gracias- Le sonreí aún estaba un poco rojo pero note que ella también.

-Somos amigos y los amigos se apoyan- Solo asentí con la mirada sabia más que nadie que eso era cierto.

-Y a todo esto ¿dónde están las chicas?- Hace unos momentos ella estaba con Stacy y Marlene.

-Ellas están en el equipo de basketball me aburrí esperándolas así que camine y te vi- Oh valla olvidaba eso.

-Cierto perdón lo olvide- Era la primera vez que tenía una amiga y me gustaba tenerla.

-¿Y los chicos? Te fuiste con ellos- Pregunto mirando a los lados como si esperará que salieran de algún lado.

-Ello se fueron tenían cosas que hacer- Ella solo me miro si al parecer nuestros amigos estaban ocupados.

-Seguramente ya sabes lo de Skipper y Marlene- Definitivamente Marlene les había contado suerte que saque a Skipper de la horrorosa situación en la que se encontraba.

-Si asunto complicado pero ellos deberán resolverlo- Nunca me gusto meterme en problemas ajenos siempre eh sido muy reservado.

-Si lo sé solo espero que se resuelva de la mejor manera- Creo que lo que menos queríamos es que nuestros amigos sufrieran.

-Lo harán confió en Skipper descuida lo digo por Marlene seguramente estas preocupada por ella- Ella solo asintió.

-No es nada lindo ver sufrir a tus amigos- Concordaba con ella supongo que el tiempo lo diría.

-¿Quieres hacer algo?- Ella esperaría hasta que las chicas salieran seria aburrido y yo no tenía nada que hacer.

**Narrado por Becky.**

-No lo sé- Le respondí la verdad solo quería estar cerca de él me tomo todo el día averiguarlo en el cambio de clases lo veía y no paraba de hacerlo Kowalski me estaba gustando.

-No quiero que te aburras conmigo, no soy un chico muy interesante que digamos- ¿Aburrirme con él? Sería imposible era muy interesante estar con él.

-Para nada es muy gratificante hablar contigo- ¿Porque no podía dejar de verlo? Sé que la respuesta es obvia.

-¿De verdad? Gracias nunca es fácil ser inteligente por eso te tachan de inadaptado y un don nadie- Debe de ser la persona más inteligente y guapo del mundo.

-Sabes cómo es la gente y juzga sin saber pero de verdad me la paso muy bien contigo- Él me miro por unos segundo lo cual me permitió admirar esos ojos endemoniadamente bellos.

-Si lo sé solo no quiero que piense eso pero ya enserio dime ¿qué quieres hacer?- Lo único que quería hacer era besar sus labios.

-Pues ven vamos- Sin darme cuenta había tomado su mano y nos dirigimos dentro de la escuela iba a buscar a las chicas.

-¿A dónde vamos?- Pregunto muy extrañado no sabía si por tomarle la mano o entrar a las escuela.

-Vamos a buscar a las chicas si no te molesta- Mire nuestras manos tomadas este hombre sí que me gustaba.

-No descuida vamos- Creo que no le había molestado que haya tomado su mano o si no ya me hubiera dicho algo.

Caminos poco hasta llegar al gimnasio donde Marlene y Stacy practicaban entramos y las busque con la mirada lograron verme pero me miraron extraño recordé que mi mano y la de Kowalski estaban tomadas mi rostro se tornó rojizo ella se nos acercaron.

-¿Que pasa Becky?- Pregunto Marlene mirándome extrañada seguramente se preguntaba porque tomaba a un chico que para ella aun tenia novia.

-Venía a ver si se iban a tardar más- Realmente me aburría quedarme aquí aunque con Kowalski sería divertido.

-Pues nos falta una hora más pero descuida puedes irte si lo deseas- Dijo Stacy sonriendo me mucho ella seguía con la idea de que algo más pasaba entre Kowalski y yo.

-Si está bien las veré después- Me despedí de ella al igual que Kowalski salimos y me iba ir a mi casa pero Kowalski insistió en acompañarme, en el camino no hablamos mucho solo de nuestros intereses personales desafortunadamente para mi habíamos llegado.

-¿Segura que estarás bien?- Nunca me había gustado estar sola ya que mis padres trabajan y ahora Stacy estaba ocupada.

-Si ya veré con que me distraigo- No quería que se preocupara de mas no lo creí necesario.

-Está bien pues nos veremos mañana- Esta vez nos despedimos de beso en la mejilla dios casi muero.

-Si nos vemos cuídate adiós- Cerré un poco rápido la puerta detrás de mí no quería que viera mi enorme sonrojo no había duda me gustaba.

**Nota de la autora: Bien amigos pues ya se está viendo otro romance para los que lo pidieron pero tranquilos vendrá más de todo personajes, romances etc. Gracias a los que siguen leyendo esta historia mas adelante el final de la otra. **

**No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

**Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	10. Chapter 10 De nuevo un beso

Hola mis queridos lectores pues agradezco de verdad por apoyar esta historia con mucho ánimo por lo que veo la otra historia ya acabo pero esta continuara y muchas más vendrán y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom y Eric creadores de la serie pero la historia es mía.**

**Capítulo 10: De nuevo un beso.**

**Narrado por Skipper.**

Llegue a mi casa tenía deberes que hacer no los había hecho por darle vueltas al asunto de Marlene pero ya había decidido darle tiempo para volver a hablar del asunto, así comencé mis deberes mi tía trabajaba y mi madre decidió conseguirse un empleo temporal ya que se sentía aburrida cuando por fin termine mis deberes me recosté en el sillón mire el reloj, era tarde y Marlene aún no había llegado lo supuse ella no quería estar cerca de mí.

Me quede un rato ahí acostado solo le daba las vueltas al asunto sin seguir entendiendo nada en primera el que mi propia prima me gustara en segunda creer que ya lo había superado pero solo verla no se volvieron esos sentimientos y tercero la había besado pensaba en eso hasta que oí la perilla ser girada y Marlene entraba sudando un poco y muy cansada.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunte angustiado quisiera o no me preocupaba por ella, ella solo tomo agua estaba muy roja.

-Si solo practique basketball es todo- Respondió cortante era más que obvio que ella no quería hablar.

-Si perdón- Fue todo lo que pude decir no sabía que hacer así que volví al sillón esto era muy incómodo.

Ella solo paso a la cocina por más agua e inmediatamente subió a su habitación cielos mi plan de hacer las paces con ella ya no funcionaría pero aún no entendía algo ¿Por qué me había respondido el beso? Seguía con eso pero sin embargo no encontraba nada y ella no me respondía, desesperado subí a su habitación y entre.

-¿Estás loco? ¿No te enseñaron a tocar o qué?- Pregunto muy exaltada era obvio porque pero necesitaba respuestas.

-Disculpa solo sé que necesitamos hablar- De verdad necesitaba respuestas sino quizás me volvería loco.

-Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar ahora te agradecería mucho si saliera de mi habitación- Ella continuaba en esa actitud negativa.

-No si tenemos de que hablar y no me iré de aquí hasta que me respondas- Quizás solo así ella me daría respuestas.

-Veo que tú nunca te cansas Skipper bien ¿Qué quieres que te responda?- Si lo había conseguido al fin tendría respuestas.

-¿Qué sentiste cuando me besaste?- Pensaba preguntarle porque me había respondido el beso pero bueno cualquier explicación me daría yo quería saber que había sentido.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?- Y ahí estaba ella evadiendo mi pregunta otra vez siempre era lo mismo con ella.

-No evadas mi pregunta y responde- Hable en tono autoritario quería que viera lo importante que era para mí.

-No lo sé Skipper estaba cansada y no se no esperaba que mi primo me besada no sé qué sentirías tu- Sabía lo que yo sentía pero lo que ella decía era cierto.

-Sé que es muy confuso solo quiero saber lo que sentiste y te juro que te dejaré en paz- Seria difícil pero tenía que saberlo.

-Solo…- Eso fue lo único que dijo su mirada se desvió agachado ¿que quería decir?

-¿Solo, que?- No quería que esto se quedara así quería oír lo que había sentido de verdad.

-La verdad me gustó mucho el beso y sentí una calidez inexplicable- Cielos lo mismo que yo había sentido hace tres años.

-¿De verdad?- No podía ni creerlo pensé que solo me lo decía para que me fuera o algo.

-Te estoy diciendo la verdad es tu problema si no me crees- Ya se puso a la defensiva.

-Te creo, solo me sorprendió tu respuesta- La mire directo a los ojos vi que no me mentía.

-Bueno ya te conteste ahora sal de mi cuarto- Empecé a reír era sorprendente su forma de decirme que mi beso le había gustado y luego correrme de su cuarto.

-Espera solo quiero algo más- Dije aun riendo poco ella solo me miraba extrañada pero bueno era de esperarse.

-¿Qué cosa?- Deje de reír para decir pero no se no me atrevía a decirlo sabía que ella no era muy paciente.

Continúe mirándola unos segundos más note que iba a hablar pero antes la volví a besar no tengo ni idea de porque lo hice pero paso lo mismo ella al segundo me correspondió seguimos así un rato nos separamos nos miramos y de nuevo nos besamos.

**Narrado por Kowalski. **

Llegue a mi casa luego de dejar a Becky en su casa, era extraño nunca tuve una amiga y ahora si me gustaba supongo que tener puros amigos hombres no siempre era una opción extrañamente me agradaba hablar estar con ella pero supongo que era la amistad no sabía subí a mi cuarto note que mis padres no estaban nada extraño en fin entre a mi cuarto y prendí mi computadora necesitaba distraerme un poco vi que un mensaje me había llegado lo abrí era de Doris.

-Necesitamos hablar- Decía el mensaje no sabía que hacer estaba confundido pensé hablarle a los chicos pero sabía que estarían ocupados.

Mire mil veces el mensaje sin saber que hacer necesitaba un consejo pero no tenía a quien recurrir la idea salto por mi cabeza claro a Becky podía recurrir le mande un mensaje.

-Hola, necesito tu consejo- Se lo envié y espere unos segundos a que respondiera y solo unos segundo basto para que respondiera.

-¿Qué pasa?- No sabía cómo explicarle de hecho nunca le hable en concreto de mi relación con Doris solo lo último.

-Doris me envió un mensaje quiere hablar conmigo- Quería un consejo quizás como ella era mujer entendería más.

-Ah ¿Qué piensas hacer?- Leí el mensaje sentía que algo estaba raro pero decidí ignorarlo.

-No lo sé, es que me siento tan confundido ella termino conmigo- Envíe el mensaje y esta vez tardo más en contestar.

-Habré los ojos ella no es para ti solo te trata como si fueras su títere- ¿Enserio eso parecía?

-¿Tú lo crees?- tal vez tenía razón digo ella me termino sin razón alguna y ahora me buscaba.

-Haz lo que quieras Kowalski- Me pareció extraño su mensaje quizás se había enojado pero ¿Por qué?

-Becky ¿estás bien?- No sabía porque su contestación tan seria y más conmigo apenas le hable.

-Perdón yo estoy muy estresada aquí no quise decirte eso- Si a lo mejor algo había pasado en su casa.

-No te preocupes entiendo solo no sé qué hacer- Decidí regresar al tema ya que para eso le había hablado.

-¿Quieres volver con ella?- Eh ahí la pregunta ¿Quería volver con Doris? Una parte de mi si y la otra se negaba.

-No lo sé, parte si y parte no- Quizás me entendería o algo esperaba necesitaba saber qué hacer.

-Te entiendo- Genial ella me comprendía pero en se sentido se refería al mismo que yo u otro.

-¿En serio? ¿Y con tu novio?- Creo que pregunte algo muy personal vaya al parecer con ella era diferente.

-No quiero salir don un chico pero igual una parte de mi dice que sí y la otra no- Parece que estábamos en las mismas.

-Es difícil ¿No?- Había decidido olvidar ya el tema de Doris luego vería que decidía pero por el momento lo olvidaría.

-Mucho más porque me gusta y mucho pero mejor lo olvido- Tenia una actitud muy derrotista.

-Oye inténtalo nada pierdes- Ella me había apoyado ahora la apoyaría yo y que mejor que animándola.

-Lo intentaré muchas gracias- Vi el reloj apenas anochecía me quedaría un rato más platicando con ella.

-De nada ¿oye y puedo saber quién es?- Esta vez pregunte pidiendo permiso y no como las otras veces.

-No lo conoces no va en la misma escuela- Vaya la verdad ni de mi misma escuela conocía a todos.

-¿Al menos su nombre? Digo soy tu amigo necesitarás alguien que lo lastime por si te lastima- Eso hacían los amigos en mi extraña mente eso pensaba.

-Ah, Logan ese es su nombre- Un nombre peculiar pero en fin me pregunto quién seria.

-Espero y sea muy buen chico- Había veces que las chicas se conseguían novios no tan buena onda.

-Lo es, muy inteligente amable sincero y guapo- Reí un poco las descripción sonaba graciosa.

-Entonces es de los míos- La inteligencia últimamente no era muy descriptiva de muchos chicos.

-Lo sé pero descuida lo intentaré- Quizás no le gustaba hablar de él normalmente hablan mucho de los chavos que les gusta.

-Si, oye disculpa debo dejarte tengo tareas que hacer- No era mucho problema las tareas la hacía en poco tiempo.

-Si descuida hablamos mañana cuídate te quiero descansa- Si mejor hablaba con ella en persona.

-Descansa, buenas noches, igual te quiero- Lo envíe y cerré mi computadora y comencé mi tarea hablaría con Doris pero solo para saber que quería no para volver con ella esa era mi decisión.

**Nota de la autora: Chicos debí subir este capítulo ayer pero por falta de tiempo no pude ya estoy de vacaciones y tratare de subir muy seguido, en el próximo capítulo otros personajes hablarán en la historia y como dije igual personajes aparecerán.**

**No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

**Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	11. Chapter 11 Enamorados

Hola mis queridos lectores pues gracias por los comentario saben que acepto cualquiera siempre que no sean insultos, agradezco que se tomen unos minutos para leer la historia espero les este gustado y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom y Eric creadores de la serie pero la historia es mía.**

**Capítulo 11: Enamorados.**

**Narrado por Cabo.**

Estaba en la tienda de mis padres ayudándolos como ya me era costumbre pero no tenía problema me gustaba hacerlo.

-¿Cabo puedes atender la caja? Tu padre y yo haremos inventario- Dijo mi madre, teníamos una tienda de cosas para decorar una casa.

Uno pensaría que este negocio no tendría ganancia pero en esta ciudad sí que tenía ganancia mis dos padres trabajaban en la tienda yo de vez en cuando los ayudaba siempre me gustaba hacerlo.

Me puse enfrente se la caja esperando por si alguien entraba, normalmente teníamos más gente en los fines de semana así que suponía que estaría tranquilo todo revisaba algunas cosas cuando oí ruido enfrente mío levante la mirada y la vi, una chica alta, delgada, peculiares ojos cafés y cabello rubio más que hermosa.

-Disculpa puedo ayudarla- Apenas dije eso me sorprendía su belleza no se veía muy grande era una chica.

-Si bueno vine a ver si ya había llegado la alfombra que pedí- No solo era hermosa sino tenía una voz como una dulce melodía.

-Ah claro deja reviso- Camine torpemente casi caía la oí reír ¿Había algo mejor que oírla reír?

-Padre sabes si ya llego una alfombra encargada por una chica- Pregunte volteando de vez en cuando hacia la chica.

-Si la alfombra llegara pasado mañana hijo- Dijo mirándome unos segundos asentí y volví al mostrador.

-Ya pregunte y llegara pasado mañana- Eso me alegro profundamente la volvería a ver pasado mañana.

-Está bien volveré pasado mañana sin falta- Me sonrió no sabía si mis mejillas se sonrojaron o algo.

-Seguro, ¿a nombre de quien tengo el encargo?- Sabía que mis padres ya tenían el nombre pero yo quería saberlo.

-Shauna y gracias por todo- Un nombre digno de una chica como ella nunca lo olvidaría.

-Gracias a ti- Dije ella sonrió y se alejó saliendo por la puerta estaba emocionado nunca me había interesado en nadie pero ahora estaba ella.

**Narrado por Becky.**

Acababa de hablar con Kowalski, estaba furiosa Doris no le daba la confianza necesaria para que su relación sirviera sabía que estaba celosa pero no podía hacer nada no tenía derecho a reclamarle el solo hecho de verlo con ella me dolía, empecé a recordar el día de hoy como sostuve su cálida mano sobre la mía dios era más que perfecto, inteligente, amable, sincero, cuidadoso y feo no era para nada menos con esos ojos tan bellísimos.

-¿En qué piensas?- No me había dado cuenta que Stacy había entrado a la habitación.

-En nada- No le diría que en Kowalski me daba miedo confesar que me gustaba y no sabía porque.

-Yo creo que sí y más bien en alguien- Mi hermana era muy buena en esto siempre lo fue.

-¿Que te hace pensar eso?- No podía darse cuenta por lo menos no ahora hasta que me sintiera segura.

-Cuando entre estabas suspirando y con una sonrisa de enamorada, pero ¿de quién?- Demonios se había dado cuenta.

-De nadie Stacy déjame tranquila- No quería que supiera más yo aún no estaba lista.

-¿No será de Kowalski?- Esto empeoraba ella sabía de quien era ¿pero cómo? Tal vez soy muy obvia.

-No claro que no ¿De dónde sacas eso?- Trate de hacerme la desentendida a ver si lograba distraerla.

-Bueno basta con ver como lo mirabas hoy además entraron al gimnasio tomados de la mano- Ese momento fue perfecto.

-Bueno si es él- Confesé finalmente ya no me quedaba otra cosa no me quedaba decir más.

-Pero él tiene novia- Tenia que recordarme a esa lo que menos quería pensar y ahí estaba Stacy mencionándola.

-Ya no o bueno si tal vez- Con lo recién hablado ya no sabía que haría o si seguirá soltero.

-Explícate- Si ni yo misma me había entendido creo que la confundí mucho pero bueno estaba igual.

-Ella lo termino por un ataque de celos y ahora quiere volver con él- Eso me desanimaba mucho.

-Perdóname que lo diga pero Kowalski sería muy tonto si volviera con ella mira que por un ataque de celos terminar- Lo mismo pensaba yo él merecía algo mucho mejor.

-Tampoco lo insultes pero es su decisión- Aunque pudiera hacer algo no habría nada que hacer.

-¿Porque no haces algo? Ya vez lo que dicen no hay peor lucha que la que no se hace- Tal vez tenía razón.

-¿Pero qué hago? El solo me ve como una amiga- Eso era mi realidad no creo que me vea como algo más.

-Ese es el punto que te vea como algo mas- No estaba muy segura soy tímida en cuanto a los chicos.

-No lo sé Stacy digo ¿Qué tal si vuelve con Doris?- Ellos quizás volverían y ya no habría nada que hacer.

-Mientras haz tu intento Becky piénsalo podrías quedar como pareja de él- Mi mente imagino a Kowalski y a mi tomados de las manos pero como algo más.

-Tienes razón Stacy lo haré gracias- La abrace muy fuerte debí haber hablado con ella desde el principio.

-De nada hermanita sabes que lo que sea por verte feliz- Ella me abrazo más fuerte pero enserio trataría de hacer mi lucha por él.

-Bueno debo descansar si no mañana no me despierto- Debía llegar temprano para ver si venia a Kowalski sin sus amigos.

-Claro yo igual descansa Becky- Mi hermana salió de su habitación y se dirigió a su cuarto.

Yo me acosté no sabia que hacer como atraer a Kowalski o si él regresaría con Doris si eso pasaba todo estaría perdido para mí al menos, diría que mientras Kowalski fuera feliz yo lo seria pero Doris no se no confiaba en él su relación no daría mucho y él sufriría eso no quería después de un tiempo mis ojos se empezaron a cerrar sin imaginar que seria la primera noche que soñaría con él.

**Nota de la autora: Como ven otros personaje narraron la historia y se que quieren saber que paso después del beso pero eso en el próximo capítulo tratare de subirlo mañana y ¡hoy se estrenó la película! Véanla. **

**No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

**Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	12. Chapter 12 No lo quiero lejos

Hola mis queridos lectores lamento de verdad la tardanza pero en estas fechas siempre me falla el internet así que trato a toda costa subirlo pero tratare de no demorar y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom y Eric creadores de la serie pero la historia es mía.**

**Capítulo 12: No lo quiero lejos.**

**Narrado por Marlene.**

No entendía que pasaba conmigo besaba a Skipper como si no hubiera mañana y ya eran tres besos que nos dábamos sabía muy bien que esto estaba mal éramos familia no era nada normal besarse entre primos al poco tiempo nos volvimos a separar lo mire tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción y sabia porque.

-No digas nada y vete- Rio, odiaba que hiciera eso pero no salía de mi habitación me estaba enojando.

-No te entiendo Marlene me correspondes los besos y luego me hechas- Era cierto pero solo no quería verlo

-Solo cállate y vete- Me continuo mirando como si examinara mis movimientos buscando una señal de algo.

-Está bien me voy solo que la próxima vez no me eches- Dijo sarcásticamente él era así todo el tiempo.

-Ay como te odio- Le grite sin querer el me miro de inmediato cambio su expresión de burlona a fría.

-Te quiero Marlene- Dijo antes de salir de mi cuarto, al hacerlo azotó la puerta pensaba que se había ido a su habitación pero oí la puerta de la entrada azotarse se había ido.

Pasaron algunas horas empezaba a preocuparme mi tía y mi madre regresaría pronto ¿y qué explicación les daría? Sabía que había cruzado la raya no debí decir eso pero estaba enojada ¿Cómo se atrevía a besarme? Él sabía muy bien lo que pensaba de eso pero parecía no entender como sea me harte de esperar y decidí salir a buscarlo o si no estaría en serios problemas.

Pase un rato buscándolo parecía no haber rastro de él empecé a preocuparme peor llegue a un lugar muy solitario con poca luz me asuste, decidí sentarme tratar de tranquilizarme alterada no lograría nada, alguien me tapó los ojos temí lo peor mi respiración se aceleró hasta que oí su voz.

-No deberías estar por aquí de noche- Su voz era Skipper el muy tonto me había asustado.

-Me asustaste Skipper- Destapó mis ojos y se sentó al lado mío agradecí que fuera él y no otra persona.

-Por dios estas en un lugar peligroso ¿y yo te asuste?- Tenía razón pero no esperaba encontrármelo.

-Solo vayámonos a la casa Skipper- Tome su mano y avance hacia la casa estaba furiosa por ir a buscarlo.

-¿Qué hacías ahí?- Skipper preguntaba confundido yo solo avanzaba rápido quería salir cuanto antes de ese lugar.

-Buscándote desde luego- Apretó mi mano fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que mis mejillas estaban sonrojadas.

-Así que no podías vivir sin mi eh- Su sarcasmo arruinó todo desde que tenía memoria lo hacía.

-No quiero problemas Skipper, desde que llegaste no he tenido más que problemas te agradecería que no dijeras nada- Sentí como Skipper quitaba su mano bruscamente.

-Bueno ya me iré no te causare más problemas como dices- Al oír eso sentí un gran vacío no quería que se fuera.

-No de ese modo Skipper escucha solo no quiero que me vuelvas a besar- No quería que se fuera.

-¿De verdad quieres eso?- Mire fijamente sus ojos ¿En verdad quería eso? ¿No volver a sentir sus cálidos labios con los míos?

-Solo vámonos- Volví a tomar su mano y caminar casi pude sentirlo sonreír a mis espaldas.

-La próxima vez solo dímelo Marlene, yo no ando con rodeos- Logramos llegar a la casa ya habían llegado nuestras madres dimos una rara explicación de haber salido con los chicos y enseguida cada quien se fue a su habitación.

Sin pensarlo mucho sabía que algo estaba pasando más allá de nuestra relación familiar entre Skipper y yo no sé si era los besos intensos que nos habíamos dado o que no soportaría la idea de tenerlo lejos, recordé que el solo estaba de vacaciones y pronto se iría eso me aterraba necesitaba verlo saber que estaba cerca de mí y sobre todo saber que yo le gustaba.

**Narrado por Kowalski.**

Normalmente llegaba temprano a la escuela ya que en mi casa todo era un desastre a mi parecer me senté debajo de un árbol y comencé a leer un libro eso hacia cuando llegaba temprano pasaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que alguien se puso frente a mí era Becky.

-Hola- Saludo ella primero, suerte que llegamos temprano ambos así podría hablar con ella.

-Hola- Salude igualmente, ella sonrió y se sentó al lado mío me agradaba demasiado su compañía.

-Perdón no quise interrumpir tu lectura- Negué cerrando el libro y dejándolo de un lado.

-Descuida que bueno que te veo necesito decirte algo- Quería platicarle a lo que había concluido.

-Claro y ¿Qué quieres decirme?- Se veía entusiasmada y estaba realmente atenta a lo que diría.

-Bueno ya tome una decisión a lo de Doris- Ella volteo a otro lado, devolvió su mirada a mí.

-Y dime ¿Qué decidiste?- La note más atenta a mi respuesta quizás la deje muy atenta ayer.

-Hablaré con ella la escucharé pero no volveré no con ella- Ella de inmediato sonrió.

-Me parece perfecta tu decisión mereces alguien que te tenga la confianza necesaria- Me sorprendía lo que pensaba acerca de mis relaciones.

-Eso creo la verdad no soy mucho de esto sabes- Siempre me había interesado la ciencia antes que cualquier cosa.

-Vamos seguro tendrás por ahí una chica que quiera estar contigo- Ella era muy optimista me gustaba eso.

-Tal vez, peo tú y tu chico especial Logan ¿no?- Ayer hablamos sobre eso sobre que quería con un chico.

-¿A ti que te gustaría que una chica hiciera para llamar tu atención?- Su pregunta me sorprendió nunca lo había pensado.

-La verdad nunca lo pensé pero supongo aje demostrar que le interesó si no me haría perder el tiempo- Suponía que era lo más importante.

-Muchas gracias Kowalski- De la nada me abrazo después de unos minutos le correspondí el abrazo.

-¿Kowalski que haces?- Escuchamos una voz nos separamos y entonces la vi era Doris ¿Qué hacía aquí?

-¿Pero qué haces aquí Doris?- Pregunte extrañado quedamos de hablar después de la escuela no ahora.

-Vine a arreglar las cosas contigo pero como veo estas muy ocupado- Otra vez sus celos la razón por la que me termino.

-Doris es solo una amiga además tengo todo el derecho después de todo terminamos- Ella sentía que podía mandarme o algo por el estilo.

-Pensé que arreglaríamos eso- Dijo sin apartar la mirada de Becky creo que se sentía incomoda.

-Solo hablaríamos pero no regresaría contigo- Su mirada cambio hacia mi algo enojada.

-¿Es por ella?- Su pregunta fue inesperada me sonroje un poco ante la idea pero debía sacarla de esa idea.

-No, ya te dije solo es una amiga además tu terminaste conmigo Doris- No tenía ningún derecho a reclamarme.

-Eso venía a aclarar contigo pero ya veo porque y lo bueno que ya supe lo poco que vales adiós- Por lo menos ya no volvería a ser molestado por Doris.

-Lamento eso Becky no quería que esto pasara- Creo que la puse en un incómodo momento.

-No te preocupes ni tu tenías idea- Agradecí profundamente que entendiera no quería perder su amistad por un malentendido.

-Muchas gracias y perdón por el momento tan incómodo en que te metí- Le sonreí un poco.

-Ya te dije que no pasa nada para eso estamos los amigos- Asentí solamente y nos dirigimos cada quien a nuestros salones.

**Nota de la autora: Bien chicos por fin supieron que paso después del beso y algo mas como dije empezaran a aparecer más personajes pero eso se verá en el próximo capítulo.**

**No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

**Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	13. Chapter 13 Es mi primo

Hola mis queridos lectores gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia créanme viene mucho más adelante no se pierdan ninguno y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom y Eric creadores de la serie pero la historia es mía.**

**Capítulo 13: Es mi primo. **

**Narrado por Skipper.**

Desperté un poco tarde me quede pensando en todo lo que había pasado anoche, no entendía a Marlene me quería lejos pero no tan lejos me quería pero no me quería todo esto era tan confuso para mí, la escuela militar me hizo un poco más duro pero aquí no podía serlo era mi hogar y sinceramente no quería serlo no con ella, por fin me había levantado me bañe desayuno y salí.

Camine unos minutos no sabía a donde ir los chicos seguramente estarían en la escuela no podía sacarlos de ahí así que estaría solo un buen rato me dirigí a la escuela ahí los esperaría no tenía nada más que hacer me senté frente a la escuela pero vi a Rico acercarse a mí.

-¿Rico? ¿Porque no estás en tu clase?- Sabia de ante mano que Rico no era muy estudioso.

-Me sacaron- Rico no se podía estar quieto muchas veces lo sacaban pero siempre se quedaba fuera del salón no de la escuela.

-¿Pero qué haces fuera de la escuela?- Había pocos chicos afuera normalmente en la mañana todos estaban en clases.

-Aburrido- Bueno supongo que era aburrido quedarse afuera esperando a que acabara la clase.

-Supongo que tienes razón pero debes portarte mejor para que no te saquen Rico- La escuela militar me había hecho más responsable tal vez por eso le dije eso.

-Sí, ¿y tú?- Seguro se le hacía demasiado extraño que estuviera aquí y a esta hora.

-Estaba aburrido decidí esperarlos aquí- Me miro extrañado, ellos saldrían como en seis horas.

-No tengo nada más interesante que hacer Rico- Era verdad quedarme en la casa no era una opción.

-¿Que tienes?- Quizás se refería a mi cara digo no había dormido mucho y lo poco que dormí no lo hice muy bien.

-Solo no dormí bien Rico- Se sentó al lado mío me miro unos segundos como examinándome.

-¿Y porque?- Seguro era porque no había dormido bien vaya sería una larga charla.

-Bueno ayer sucedieron cosas inesperadas- No sabía cómo empezar a contar todo lo ocurrido ayer.

-¿Qué paso?- Seguía pensando como contarle era algo confuso incluso para mí a decir verdad.

-Bueno ayer yo volví a besar a Marlene dos veces- Rico solo me miro no sabía que diría o que haría.

-¿Estuvo bien?- La pregunta de Rico me sorprendió pero viniendo de él no tenía por qué sorprenderme.

-Pues si digo me gusto demasiado pero crees que sea correcto eso que hago- No sé si preguntarle a Rico era adecuado en estos temas era muy despreocupado.

-Está mal y bien- Su respuesta me dejo desconcertado y no entendía a qué se refería con eso.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso exactamente Rico?- Seguía tan extrañado por su respuesta.

-Mal porque son familia- Eso si era lo principal y lo que Marlene siempre me recalcaba.

-¿Y porque está bien?- Quería oír su otro punto de vista por qué pensaba que estaba bien.

-Porque te gusta- Nunca lo vi así estaba mal porque éramos familia pero estaba bien porque enserio quería eso.

-Vaya nunca lo vi así Rico supongo que tienes razón en eso cielos gracias Rico me abriste los ojos- Rico no era muy de esto pero en esta ocasión sí que me había ayudado.

-Cuando quieras- ¿Qué haría ahora? No lo sabía debía aclararme mejor por el momento había avanzado.

Oímos el timbre sonar lo que significaba que Rico debía irse a su siguiente clase nos despedimos él le diría a los chicos que me vio y lo que hablamos y que los esperaría a la salida así Rico entro a la escuela y yo me quede ahí sentado seria larga la espera pero valía la pena.

**Narrado por Marlene.**

Me dirigía con las chicas a la siguiente clase no había tenido tiempo de contarles lo sucedido ayer, cuando tuviéramos clase libre lo haría la clase paso lenta no por nada la historia era aburrida voltee a la ventana y note que alguien estaba sentado afuera la figura se me hacía conocida hasta que logre ver que era Skipper ¿Qué hacía aquí? Faltaban horas para que saliéramos pero bueno era su problema volví a fijar mi vista al frente, pero en más de una ocasión mis ojos se desviaron a Skipper, toque mis labios recordando sus labios sobre los míos debía olvidarme de esos pensamientos.

La clase acababa antes de irme eche un último visitado hacia Skipper que no se había movido de ahí después seguí a Becky y Stacy ya que ellas habían salido antes.

-¿Porque tardaste Marlene?- Pregunto Stacy parecía que ella si se había dado cuenta Becky no se para dónde miraba.

-Solo tarde en recoger mis cosas- No quería que supieran que veía a Skipper no cuando aún no les había contado lo demás.

-¿Estas segura? te notamos distraída toda la clase- Lo único bueno es que no habían notado que miraba la ventana.

-Vamos era historia no podía ponerle mucha atención- Stacy asintió ligeramente Becky aún tenía la mirada perdida.

-Am Becky ¿que ves?- Quise tratar de ver pero había muchos chicos así que no logre ver.

-Más bien a quien ve- Dijo Stacy con picardía golpeando levemente el hombro de Becky.

-¿Algo de lo que me perdí?- Realmente no entendía a lo que se refería Stacy o que veía Becky.

-Bueno solo que alguien me gusta- Respondió Becky con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

-Increíble ¿Puedo saber de quién?- A Becky le habían gustado otros chicos antes pero nunca la vi así.

-Bueno es Kowalski- Eso me sorprendió fue entonces cuando vi que a quien estaba viendo era a Kowalski que estaba hablando con Rico.

-¿Enserio? Pues es un buen chico no lo dudo pero ¿no tiene novia?- Había conocido a su novia en la fiesta.

-No, no tiene y dejen de mencionarla- Vaya me sorprendió su reacción pero la entendía.

-Bueno te deseo suerte Becky es un buen chico- Stacy ya tenía novio Becky estaba en eso y yo no sabía qué hacer con Skipper.

-Gracias espero lograrlo pero ¿y tú Marlene algún galán?- Pregunto muy contenta Becky.

-Solo uno- Dije sin importancia alguna o más bien no mucho interés respecto al tema.

-¿Quién es?- Pregunto muy feliz Stacy ella siempre nos quería ver feliz a las dos pero mi respuesta la dejaría helada.

-Mi primo- Dije finalmente ellas me miraron sin habla seguramente preguntándose ¿De qué habla?

**Narrado por Rico.**

Entre a mi siguiente clase muy aburrida era literatura nada interesante debía decirle a los chicos que Skipper estaba afuera y que nos esperaría hasta que las clases acabarán, la clase se me hizo eterna y aburrida no sabía cómo me había mantenido despierto al finalizar la clase creo que fui el primero en salir.

-No sabía que tenías mucha prisa Rico- Me comento Cabo saliendo junto con Kowalski.

-Aburrimiento- Conteste, ya que yo tenía un problema del habla que me limitaba las palabras que podía pronunciar.

-Bueno pero nos avisas así no tendremos la preocupación- Cabo siempre se preocupaba por nosotros lindo de su parte.

-Seguro- Dije sin preocupación pero era la primera vez que salía así supongo que les pareció raro.

-Voy al baño ya vuelvo chicos- Dijo Cabo corriendo en dirección al baño se había ido antes de que pudiera decirle que Skipper estaba aquí.

-¿Qué estuviste haciendo en la clase donde te sacaron?- Recordé que me fui directo al salón y ellos no me habían visto.

-Skipper afuera- Kowalski me miro extrañado quizás no me creía o se preguntaba que hacia Skipper a esta hora.

-¿De verdad? Pero que hace aquí y a esta hora- Si lo mismo me pregunte cuando lo vi afuera.

-Sí y aburrido en su casa- Lo bueno de los chicos es que siempre entendían mi forma tan rara de hablar.

-Será una espera larga pero después de la siguiente clase tenemos hora libre podemos salir- Asentí muy alegre segundos después llego Cabo.

-Listo muchachos- Dijo Cabo con alivio ahora debíamos decirle a él pero mejor que le diga Kowalski.

-Cabo Skipper está afuera en la hora libre que tenemos iremos con él- Cabo nos miró extrañado yo solo asentí en afirmación.

-¿A esta hora? Pero es muy temprano- Era gracioso como todos nos cuestionábamos sobre la hora en la que Skipper estaba aquí.

-Rico hablo con él y le dijo que estaba aburrido solo nos está esperando- De nueva cuenta asentí.

-Bueno, pero vámonos a la siguiente clase- Me dio igual como había dicho no era mucho al estudio.

Nos dirigimos al salón pasamos al lado de las chicas y oí algo que de seguro nunca debí haber oído.

-¿Quién es?- Stacy le preguntaba muy alegre a Marlene ni idea de que quien estaban hablando.

-Mi primo- Contesto Marlene pero ¿de que hablaban? ¿A qué se refería? Millones de preguntas saltaron a mi cabeza pero todas sin respuesta.

**Nota de la autora: Ya vieron otro punto de vista que es el de Rico además ¿A qué se referirá Marlene? Todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo.**

**Otra cosa ¿ya vieron la película? Yo sí y a mi parecer esta increíble me encanto mucho la recomiendo.**

**No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

**Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	14. Chapter 14 No lo niegues, te gusta

Hola mis queridos lectores antes que nada feliz navidad a todos los que siguen leyendo esta historia de verdad gracias y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom y Eric creadores de la serie pero la historia es mía.**

**Capítulo 14: No lo niegues, te gusta.**

**Narrado por Skipper.**

Mi día estaba aburrido pero ya casi era la hora de salida de los chicos, por lo menos tendría un rato de diversión note como más chicos salían busque a los chicos pero no los veía en cambio vi a Marlene con Stacy y Becky no me atreví a mirarlas pero eso no me evitaba sentir sus miradas sobre mí era incómodo incluso logre sentir mis mejillas sonrojadas, fue hasta que me harte y voltee pero al menos Marlene y Stacy no me estaban viendo a mi sino a Kowalski y a Becky hablando me pareció extraño, note que Rico y Cabo ya estaban al lado mío.

-¿Qué pasa con Kowalski?-Estaba un tanto extrañado no porque estaba hablando con Becky sino por la forma en que Marlene y Stacy los veían.

-Al parecer Kowalski sigue muy apenado por lo que paso en la mañana con Doris- Me explico Cabo.

-¿Que paso en la mañana con Doris?- Cada vez entendía menos nada pareciera que todo mundo perdió la cabeza en cuanto llegue.

-Doris celosa y loca- Dijo Rico haciendo expresiones un tanto graciosas Cabo y yo reímos un poco.

-No quiero ni imaginar que paso pero ¿porque Marlene y Stacy los ven así?- No les desplegaba la mirada de encima.

-Creo que porque se ven adorables Skipper- Comento Cabo y si hacían bonita pareja pero no sabía si ellos opinaran lo mismo.

-Yo me sentiría raro que dos chicas me miraran- Me preguntaba si Kowalski no sentía las cinco miradas puestas en ellos.

-Irnos- Alegó Rico pero no podíamos interrumpir así a Kowalski y no nos iríamos sin él.

-Espera a que Kowalski termine Rico solo serán unos momentos- Eso esperaba realmente no lo esperaría todo el día.

**Narrado por Kowalski.**

Salía de la escuela con los chicos, Rico parecía muy feliz como si el año acabara Cabo solo estaba aliviado, debíamos buscar a Skipper ya que estuvo demasiado tiempo esperándonos ya que solo estuvimos una hora con él y volvimos a la escuela pero en vez de ver a Skipper vi a Becky decidí que era buen momento para hablar con ella.

-Hola, Becky tengo que hablar contigo- Sé que había sonado más como una orden que como una petición.

-Claro, chicas enseguida las alcanzo- Le sonreí a las chicas ella asistieron y se alejaron no note a donde se fueron ya que enseguida mire a Becky.

-Solo quiero disculparme de nuevo por lo que paso con Doris no quiero que esto arruine la amistad que tenemos hasta ahora- Becky era la primera amiga que tenía no quería que esto se arruinara.

-Kowalski ya te dije que todo está olvidado jamás perderás mi amistad- Estuve más aliviado.

-Gracias como te dije no quiero perderte Becky- Dije sinceramente pero note que sus mejillas se pusieron coloradas.

-Ni yo a ti- Me alegraba tener una persona que temiera perderme sabía que podía confiar en ella.

-Gracias y te prometo no volverá a pasar- No quería que volviera a pasar un incómodo momento como ese.

-Sé que no, siempre y cuando tu próxima novia no sea tan celosa- Reí un poco ella tenía más que la razón.

-Lo haré no quiero volver a pasar por esto- Dije calmado la verdad hace tiempo que había dejado de pensar en Doris.

-Oye Kowalski notaste que bueno nos están mirando- No lo había notado trate de mirar lo más disimuladamente posible y si tanto los chicos como las chicas nos miraban.

-¿Por qué nos miraran tanto?- Sus miradas estaban más que puestas en nosotros me pareció extraño.

-Quizás solo nos están esperando- Tal vez era eso ya que no tenían otra razón para mirarnos.

-Cierto debo irme ¿nos vemos después?- Saldría con los chicos un rato y quizás después con ella.

-Seguro me avisas adiós- Nos despedimos de beso en la mejilla y cada quien se dirigió con sus amigos.

**Narrado por Skipper.**

Después de una eternidad para mi Kowalski volvió con nosotros y Becky se fue con las chicas.

-¿Ya podemos irnos Kowalski?- Pregunte ya que se había tomado su tiempo ahí hablando.

-Lo siento Skipper y si ya vámonos- Agradecí profundamente eso y comenzamos a caminar.

Iríamos por ahí la verdad nunca teníamos un lugar en específico para ir solo siempre salíamos tenía más cosas que explicarles.

**Narrado por Marlene. **

Por fortuna Becky regreso con nosotras ya me estaba desesperado, sé que era el chico que le gustaba pero estaba a punto de ir e interrumpirlos por suerte no fue así.

-Hasta que regresas Becky- Le dijo Stacy un poco molesta ella no era muy paciente que digamos.

-Lo siento- Notamos que estaba sonrojada pero decidimos no meternos mucho no sería correcto.

-Descuida solo vámonos ¿sí?- Comencé a caminar pero Stacy me detuvo mirándome fijamente.

-¿Qué pasa Stacy?- Me parecía muy extraño que de repente Stacy me detuviera y sin saber porque.

-Tú no te vas de aquí hasta que nos digas que pasa con Skipper- Cierto desde que les dije que mi "galán" era Skipper se quedaron con la duda.

-Él volvió a besarme dos veces y yo le correspondí- Se quedaron sin habla mirándome unos minutos.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Acaso tu sientes algo por él?- Iba a contestar a las preguntas de Becky pero ¿Sentía algo por él? Pero era imposible.

-No lo sé solo paso y estoy muy confundida- No quería seguir pensando en eso pero sabía que ellas seguirían.

-¿Confundida porque?- Stacy pregunto igual de confundida que yo sabía porque pero no sabía si decirles.

-Porque no he pensado nunca en que siento algo por el sin embargo el solo hecho de pensar que se ira me mata- Me negaba a la idea de que sintiera algo por él.

-Te gusta Marlene no hay duda de eso- Dijo Becky algo alegre no sabía porque pero no eso no era posible.

-Piénsalo Marlene por algo no lo quieres lejos y correspondes sus besos- No, no podía gustarme mi propio primo.

-Es mi primo de ninguna manera podría gustarme- Debía ser un error o algo no podía ser eso.

-Marlene no hay otra Skipper te gusta- Suspiro pesadamente sabía que era cierto pero no lo quería admitir.

-Está bien si me gusta- Admití finalmente sabía que estaba mal esto que sentía pero no podía negarlo más.

**Nota de la autora: Bien chicos pues hoy solo me queda desearles feliz navidad que se la pasen genial y que convivan con sus familias y amigos.**

**No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

**Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	15. Chapter 15 Una salida o ¿cita?

Hola mis queridos lectores pues como regalo esta actualización y muy especial espero y lo disfruten y sin mas el capítulo de hoy.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom y Eric creadores de la serie pero la historia es mía.**

**Capítulo 15: Una salida o ¿Cita?**

**Narrado por Becky. **

Llegue a mi casa junto con Stacy cansada el día había estado algo pesado al menos para mí Stacy subió a su habitación yo solo me acosté en el sillón de la sala y en cuestión de segundos me quede dormida.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso solo que el sonido del timbre me despertó arregle un poco mi cabello y me dirigí a abrir me preguntaba quién sería pero al abrir mi sorpresa fue que era Kowalski.

-Ay Kowalski ¿qué haces aquí?- No esperaba verlo y menos ahora seguramente estaba muy desarreglada.

-Quedamos de vernos ¿Recuerdas?- Cierto lo había olvidado pero no entendía debía haberme avisado.

-¿Por qué no avisaste que vendrías?- Hubiera tenido más tiempo de arreglarme y no se pensar en algo.

-Trate, te llame pero no respondiste ¿Vine en mal momento?- Creo que el quedarme dormida no ayudo mucho en esto.

-No solo me quede dormida lo siento- Esperaba que este momento no se hubiera arruinado del todo.

-Ah no te preocupes si quieres lo dejamos para otro día- No de verdad quería salir con él.

-Salgamos hoy vamos- No quería que por mi error de olvidarlo hiciera que no saliéramos.

-Claro solo no quería interrumpir nada- Sonrió y yo le sonreí de vuelta pero no podía ir así de desarreglada.

Está bien espérame aquí- Subí lo más rápido posible a mi habitación para arreglarme un poco.

-Becky ¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto Stacy entrando a mi habitación no se daba cuenta que yo estaba algo ocupada.

-Olvide que saldría con Kowalski y debo apurarme- Dije acabando lo mejor que pude.

-Saldrán en una cita- No lo llamaría cita solo saldríamos como amigos solamente eso seria.

-Solo es una salida nada de otro mundo Stacy - Dije tomando mi celular y mis llaves.

-Como sea te deseo suerte- Asentí y baje lo más rápido posible no quería dejarlo esperando.

-Listo, vámonos- Él solo asintió cerré mi puerta y empezamos a caminar lejos de mi casa.

-¿Y a dónde quieres ir?- Me pregunto mientras caminábamos sin rumbo aparente pero no tenía prisa.

- A donde sea contigo- Me sonroje creo que no debía ser tan directa o sospecharía algo.

-La verdad no tengo idea- Eso me hizo reír, Kowalski era un chico muy divertido al menos para mí.

-Eres el chico más listo que conozco y no sabes a donde ir- Él también empezó a reír se veía tan guapo riendo.

-No soy muy bueno en esto ahora entiendo porque nunca antes tuve novia- ¿Escuche bien?

-¿Doris fue tu primera novia?- No sabía que decirle así que solo le pregunte para estar segura.

-Pues si- No entendía porque Kowalski era un chico increíble y no era nada feo no entendía porque no había tenido novia antes.

-¿Es enserio? Pero eres increíble y seguro como novio mejor- De hecho estaba seguro de que era un muy buen novio ya que por eso duro tanto con Doris.

-Gracias y no lo sé solo ya sabes a veces es mejor estar solo- Entonces recordé que sus padres se estaban separando.

-Si pero si encuentras a la persona correcta nunca estarás solo- Yo no me atrevería a dejarlo.

-Supongo que si tienes razón- Me miro y me sonrió, este hombre de verdad me enloquecía.

-Ven vamos por un café- Dije mirando la cafetería que estaba enfrente seria bueno para platicar con él.

-A la orden- Reí ante eso era un chico muy gracioso aunque no lo parezca de verdad era el chico perfecto.

Entramos y nos sentamos, nada que un buen café para hablar entre amigos, la camarera llego y tomo nuestras ordenes yo pedí un capuchino y Kowalski un café negro minutos después llego con nuestras órdenes.

-Sus órdenes para la bella pareja que hacen- Su comentario hizo que me sonrojara y note que Kowalski también.

-Bueno ¿de qué quieres hablar?- Tomo un sorbo yo solo lo miraba con atención esperando su respuesta.

-Háblame de él- Su respuesta me desconcertó algo no sana a quien se refería o no entendí bien.

-¿De quién?- Pregunte algo confundida ¿de quién quería que le hablara? Enserio estaba confundida.

-De Logan ¿Así se llama no? Me dijiste que te gustaba y todo eso bien háblame de él- ¿Porque este día olvidaba todo? A Kowalski le había dicho que tenía un chico especial cuando en realidad era él.

-Bueno no hay mucho que decir es listo no tanto amable sincero muy divertido y con él me la paso increíble- Cambie algunas cosas no quería que sospechara nada.

-Parece muy buen chico veo que tus gustos no son tan malos- Ay si supieras que eres tú.

-Lo es solo no es como hacer que me vea como algo mas- Me parecía gracioso pedirle consejos de como enamorar a un chico cuando el chico era él.

-Confió en su buen gusto y que te vera- Me sentía morir con cada palabra que decía.

-¿Qué tal si nunca se da cuenta?- Tome un sorbo y espere impacientemente su respuesta.

-Hazte notar Becky no esperes a que te vea tienes que demostrarle que estás ahí- Su consejo era perfecto casi tanto como él.

-Lo hare Kowalski muchas gracias- Tenia el consejo perfecto justo de la persona que yo quería.

-Sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites, pero si te llega a hacer daño se las verá con los chicos y conmigo- No creo que llegara a pasar.

-Lo sé y tu conmigo eh- Me haría notar con él para que funcionara lo que él mismo me había aconsejado.

-Sé que así es- Tomo mis manos y me sonrió, no sabía lo roja que estaba pero sabía que era mucho mi sonrojo.

-¿Y has pensado en salir con alguien?- Le pregunte acariciando sus manos enserio necesitaba esa respuesta.

-A decir verdad si pero falta a la persona- Me desanimo un poco pero al menos tendría tiempo para conseguirlo.

-Consíguete una muy buena chica ¿vale?- Aunque no fuera conmigo quisiera que fuera feliz.

-Lo haré lo prometo- Lamentablemente separamos nuestras manos y acabamos nuestras bebidas.

Pagamos y salimos del lugar caminamos de nuevo sin rumbo aparente llegamos a un parque en donde nos sentamos a descansar.

-A sido un día agitado ¿no?- Pregunte sin mirarlo estábamos solos en un parque y yo muy nerviosa.

-Demasiado, tratar de que Rico no destruya nada es difícil- Él antes de ir a mi casa había salido con los chicos.

-Yo solo dormí así que no puedo decir lo mismo- Él rio pero yo seguía sin atreverme a mirarlo.

-Becky- Menciono mi nombre, se oía tan hermoso saliendo de sus labios pero no lo mire.

-¿Mande?- Pregunte pero sentí que se acercó más a mí me puse más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto tomando mi mano y entrelazándola con la suya se sentía tan bien.

-S si ¿porque preguntas?- Su mano de nuevo junto con la mía se sentía increíble como si fueran hechas especiales para nosotros dos.

-Bueno en todo el rato que llevamos aquí no me ha mirado- La razón por la que no quería mirarlo era porque no quería verlo si lo hacía no sé qué haría.

-No es nada- Dije alejándome un poco de él pero si soltar su mano no lo quería apartar de mí.

-Vamos Becky ¿Hice algo malo?- En seguida sentí como me tomo de la cintura y me acerco a él.

-No has hecho nada malo- Soltó su agarre pero no me aleje de él no quería alejarme de él.

-¿Entonces porque estas así?- ¿Qué le diría? Tenía que mentirle no podía decirle que era por él.

-Es que él no es para mí- No era totalmente falso ¿Qué tal si él nunca se daba cuenta de que estaba ahí?

-No digas eso- Me abrazo muy fuerte yo me recosté en su pecho y aspire su aroma.

-Es que no se si yo sea la correcta para él- Quizás todo esto lo hacía por nada después de todo solo me ve como una amiga.

Nunca lo sabrás si no lo intentas- Comenzó a acariciar mi cabello yo solo cerré los ojos.

-¿Puedo hacer algo?- Tenia unas ganas infinitas de decirle "bésame" pero me contuve.

-No- Susurre y me abrace a su cuello solo lo quería a él ninguna otra cosa me haría feliz.

-No me gusta verte así- ¿Por qué era tan lindo conmigo? Eso solo hacía que lo quisiera más.

-¿Kowalski te puedo pedir el favor más grande del mundo?- Me separe un poco de él para poder verlo.

-Por supuesto el que sea- Respondió igualmente mirándome me separe más de él.

-Bésame- Dije casi en un susurro la verdad me di cuenta de su mirada de sorpresa y me arrepentir enseguida.

-No Kowalski olvidarlo ya me voy- Arruine todo por mi estupidez ya jamás me hablaría.

Me levante pero enseguida tomo mi mano me regreso hacia él tomo mi mejilla me miro un segundo y enseguida junto sus labios a los míos no sabía porque lo hacía pero cielos besaba tan bien que no pensaba en otra cosa lo tome del cuello y profundice el beso después de unos minutos nos separamos y lo mire.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Quería saber porque me había besado de esa manera tan espectacular.

-Tú me lo pediste- Dijo sin quitarme la mirada de encima y yo tampoco lo hacía no quería.

-No tenías que hacerlo- Pensé que jamás me hablaría de nuevo por pedirle eso pero ahí estaba él después de besarme.

-Pero quise hacerlo no te besaría si no fuera así- Su después me dejo más desconcertada.

-Me confundes mucho Kowalski- Él sonrió me junto a él y me acarició la mejilla tiernamente.

-¿Por qué?- A veces dudaba mucho de que fuera inteligente ¿no se daba cuenta? De lo que pasaba.

-Pensé que me dejaras de hablar por pedirte que me besaras sin explicarte nada- Rio un poco.

-Jamás te dejaría de hablar me sorprendió mucho tu petición ¿Tienes algo que explicarme?- Asentí ligeramente.

-Nunca he besado a un hombre y quería ver que se sentía- No quería que supiera para nada que me gustaba.

-Oh vaya me lo hubieras dicho antes- Note que seguía pegada a él no pude evitar ponerme más roja.

-Perdóname no sabia como decírtelo- Agradecí que me hubiera creído pero pensándolo bien ahora pensaba que él me había dado mi primer beso.

-Descuida pero ¿Por qué yo?- Si ahora él creía eso pero debía seguir con esto si no quería perderlo.

-Eres mi amigo te tengo mucha confianza- Él pareció entender mi extraña lógica pero después hablo.

-No creo que a tu chico le guste esto- Debía decirle otra cosa para que se calmar a con ese tema.

-Tiene novia por eso se que nunca me vera- Kowalski me abrazo odiaba mentirle pero no quería perderlo.

-Haremos que te vea- Me sorprendí por lo que dijo ¿A que se refería con eso? No tenía buen presentimiento de esto.

-¿Cómo?- Quería saber lo que tenía que decir en verdad quería saberlo que quería decir con eso.

-Simple te ayudaré con él- Quería ayudarme con alguien que no existía esto empeoraba.

-No enserio no lo hagas Kowalski me molestare mucho si lo haces- Lo menos que quería era que se metiera en algo que no existía.

-Está bien no haré nada- Respondió serio tal vez se había enojado lo que menos quería.

Lo mire unos segundos y me apodere de sus labios temía que no respondiera pero enseguida me respondió así duramos unos minutos hasta que nos volvimos a separar.

-Ahora tú me confundes pero eso me encanta- Me sonrió –Logan será muy afortunado- Tomo mi mano y empezó a caminar.

No sabia a donde me llevaba pero no me importaba ahora Kowalski estaba muy extraño pero seguía pensando que yo estaba interesado en otro, seguí caminando a su lado hasta que me di cuenta que nos dirigimos a mi casa fue entonces que lo detuve.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto confundido pero la confundida era yo no lo entendía para nada.

-Dímelo tu ¿Qué planeas?- Él solo sonrió y me tomo en sus brazos este hombre me traía loca.

-Hace unas horas mientras estaba con los chicos me di cuenta de algo- No me dejaba de mirar.

-¿De qué?- Supongo que algo tenían que ver sus amigos en todo esto y quería ver qué era.

-Me hicieron darme cuenta que estoy muy interesado en alguien- No no no podía estar pasando alguien había llamado su atención.

-Me alegro por ti de verdad pero ya debo llegar a mi casa- Quería llegar y contarle todo a Stacy.

Caminamos en silencio hasta llegar a mi casa solo quería estar con Stacy, iba a entrar pero el me detuvo otra vez.

-Oye no es muy cortes irte sin despedirte- Solo quería entrar que olvide que venía conmigo.

-Lo siento solo que mis padres me deben estar esperando y no avise- Trataba de darle una buena excusa.

-No sabes crear excusas- Sin previo aviso Kowalski me beso y susurro "eres tú" seguíamos basándonos oí algo a mis espaldas me separe de él.

-Perdón yo solo… me retiro adiós- Y si era Stacy oí como se fue y voltee hacia Kowalski.

-Ya se le hizo costumbre interrumpir- Reí junto con él así que estaba interesado en mi ¿Pero cómo?

-A ti ya se te hizo costumbre besarme de sorpresa- Solo sonrió me acerque a él y bese su mejilla.

-Nos vemos Becky suerte con Logan- Antes de que pudiera decir algo Kowalski se fue esto era un problema él pensaba que yo estaba interesado en otro.

Subí a mi cuarto y me encerré antes de que Stacy apareciera y me llenará de preguntas debía arreglar esto por fin tenia su atención pero él pensaba que mi atención estaba en otro lado pero debía demostrarle que a quien quería era a él.

**Nota de la autora: A los que pidieron esta pareja aquí esta como regalo de navidad este capítulo muy largo y muy especial ojala y les guste Feliz navidad.**

**No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

**Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	16. Chapter 16 Hablemos

Hola mis queridos lectores he aquí otro capítulo de esta historia que veo que les gusto demasiado gracias por seguir leyéndola y vendrán mucho más cosas no dejen de leer y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom y Eric creadores de la serie pero la historia es mía.**

**Capítulo 16: Hablemos.**

**Narrado por Skipper.**

Llegaba a la casa algo cansado y atareado la plática con los chicos no hablamos de otra cosa que no fuera sus problemas amorosos, Kowalski con que estaba sintiendo cosas por una chica Rico que había conocido a una chica y lo traía loco y Cabo que hoy vería a una chica muy especial para él todo eso no era lo mío nunca fui alguien muy romántico que digamos pero por ahora tenia mis propios problemas amorosos.

-Oh Skipper ya llegaste- Marlene salía de su cuarto algo emocionada me sorprendió ya que según ella me quería lejos.

-Ah si ya llegue ¿Por qué?- Enserio cada vez entendía menos a Marlene ¿Acaso jugaba conmigo o qué?

-Quería hablar contigo- Yo igual quería hablar con ella pero estaba cansado estar casi todo el día afuera de su escuela y luego oyendo problemas amorosos me dejo agotado.

-Luego Marlene ahora estoy agotado- No quería sonar grosero pero solo quería recostarme y dormir un poco.

-Skipper sé que he sido algo mala contigo pero no por eso tienes que hablarme así- Malinterpreto todo ahora debía arreglarlo.

-No perdón solo estoy cansado- Se metió a su cuarto azotando la puerta sabía que se había enojado.

-Marlene ábreme de verdad estaba cansado- Toque su puerta esperando una respuesta.

-Si no querías hablar me lo tenías que decir- Suspire pesadamente lo que menos necesitaba era a mi prima enojada.

-Marlene mira trata de estar siete horas afuera de tu escuela sin hacer nada y luego escuchar los problemas amorosos de tus amigos- Oí como la puerta se abría.

-Pasa- Dijo apenas audible entre la última vez que había estado aquí fue vigilando al vecino reí un poco pero note que me miraba extrañada.

-¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?- Seguía usando su tono de enojada definitivamente esto no sería bueno.

-Recuerdos solo eso- Pareció entender y se relajó más ella estaba sentada en su cama.

-Eras tan molesto- Nunca creí que yo fuera molesto pero bueno ella tolerada pocas cosas.

-Solo estaba atento nunca sabes cuándo lo impredecible aparece- Yo siempre estaba alerta de todo eso le molestaba.

-Pero exagerabas demasiado- Quizás hubo veces en que me pasaba pero bueno yo creía que estaba bien.

-Solo un poco protegerlas es mi deber- Me puse frente de ella me hinque para estar a su altura y acaricie su mejilla.

-No lo es nunca lo ha sido- Reí un poco creo que a pesar de lo pasado nunca entendería.

-Creo que aún no lo entiendes Marlene- Pase de acariciar su mejilla a acariciar sus labios.

-Explicarme entonces ¿Qué es lo que no entiendo?- Explicárselo sería fácil me sorprende que no lo notará antes.

-Porque te quiero y me muero si algo te pasa te quiero a salvo Marlene- Espero y así le haya quedado claro.

-¿Por eso hacías todo eso? ¿Para mantenerme a salvo?- Asentí sin dejar de acariciarla.

Continuamos así sin hablar yo solo la acariciaba pocas veces había podido hacerlo y ahora lo disfrutaría al máximo pero sin previo aviso se abalanzó hacia mi y beso posesivamente mis labios caímos al suelo y continuamos el beso, sentí como acariciaba mis mejillas yo comencé a acariciar su espaldas, oímos como la perilla iba a ser girada así que nos separamos rápidamente.

-Marlene, Skipper ¿qué están haciendo?- Era mi tía que por suerte no nos había visto.

-Solo hablábamos madre- Respondió Marlene sonriendo y mirándome reímos un poco y salí de la habitación sin dejar de tocar mis labios.

**Narrado por Kowalski.**

-Cometí un grave error Rico- Dije pasando mi mano varias veces por mi cabello desesperadamente.

-¿Qué hiciste?- Cuando le contara que había hecho seguro le pediría que me lanzara algo.

-Bese a Becky- Su mirada seguía despreocupada y bueno tenía que contarle todo lo demás.

-¿Problema?- Sabia que se referida a que cual era el problema me sentía muy mala persona.

-¡Ella está interesado en otro!- Estaba enfurecido recientemente descubrí que me gustaba ¿y cuál era el problema? ella en mí no.

-¿Celoso?- Creo que Rico no era el indicado pero Skipper me dijo que necesitaba dormir y Cabo no respondía su celular.

-Si un poco pero ¿Crees que hago lo correcto? Digo estar interesado en alguien que en mí no además de besarla- Rico medito un poco el problema.

-Si- Definitivamente Rico no era bueno en esto pero quería ver que decía tal vez me ayudaría.

-¿Por qué lo crees?- Rico se levantó de su lugar me jalón del brazo y me obligó a sentarme al igual que él.

-Te gusta a ti- Bueno si fue difícil darme cuenta si no hubiera sigo por Cabo que me abrió los ojos.

-Pero yo a ella no debí besarla cuando me lo pidió- Cubrí mis ojos estaba desesperado por una respuesta.

-¿Te lo pidió?- Rico hizo que lo mirara, si yo igual me sorprendí demasiado pero no dude en hacerlo.

-Si luego ella me beso y yo volví a besarla- Ese día fue extraño a decir verdad mucho dirían otros.

-¿Por qué?- Seguramente porque me había pedido que la besara suspire decirle no sería fácil.

-Bueno dice que nunca ha besado a alguien le pareció que conmigo sería perfecto ya que soy su amigo- La explicación me resulto difícil de creen pero confiaba en ella.

-Tienes ventaja- Creo que Rico pensaba que si intentaba competir con él otro yo podría ganar.

-No lo creo él es mejor que yo Rico ¿Por qué ella se fijaría en alguien como yo?- Por eso me interesaba saber de él para ver que tanto mejor era que yo.

-¿Por qué no?- Mire a Rico él solo asintió pero si había millones de razones por las que él era mejor que yo.

-Bueno él también es listo es según ella amable y sincero además de eso divertido ¿dime si yo podría competir con él?- Sabia que no, en mis descripciones nunca estaría la palabra divertido.

-Si- Me quede mirando a Rico él seguía tranquilo como si el mundo no importa me impresionada eso de él.

-¿Cómo?- Si Rico tuviera una opción estaba más que dispuesto a seguirla claro siempre y cuando fuera buena.

-Inténtalo- No creo que funcionara para nada él ya la tenía y yo solo su amistad ¿Con eso no se podía competir no?

-Rico es imposible no puedo hacer que me quiera sabes que así no funciona- Ya tenía todo perdido.

-Kowalski- Su seriedad con la que dijo mi nombre no era propio de él sabía que me diría algo muy importante.

-Pelea- No estaba seguro de hacerlo la verdad con Doris ya había salido lastimado y no quería volver a pasar por eso.

-No lo sé Rico tal vez solo deba dejarlo así- Rico me miro decepcionado y negó con la cabeza.

-Vamos- Dijo tomándome de los hombros y sacudiéndome ligeramente suspire y hable.

-Está bien Rico lo intentaré- No sé si fue de la emoción o solamente quiso hacerlo Rico me empujo y caí.

-Lo siento- Dijo Rico levantándome a veces Rico solía ser lo que muchos llaman como raro pero era mi amigo y ahora contaba con él.

-Descuida Rico y gracias no creí que tú podrías darme consejos sobre esto- Rico camino supongo que ya se iba.

-Cuando quieras- Se despidió con la mano al igual que yo me quede ahí parado hasta que perdí de vista a Rico.

Caminaba hacia mi casa pero me detuve y me desvíe caminaba rápido era de noche no sabía si hacia lo correcto o no solo me dirigía hacia donde mis piernas me lo permitían, llegue a mi destino toque el timbre y espere unos segundos.

-¿Kowalski que haces aquí?- Stacy fue quien abrió la puerta, no quería que ella se involucrara mucho en esto.

-Busco a Becky ¿Esta en casa?- Quizás no estaba por eso Stacy me abría, quizás estaba con él.

-Sí, pasa yo voy por ella- Suspire ella se encontraba aquí pase y me quede no muy lejos de la puerta ella subió las escaleras, espere unos seis minutos hasta que Becky bajo y se acercó a mí.

-¿Kowalski? no te esperaba- Sabía que no ni yo mismo esperaba encontrarme aquí.

-Lo sé ¿Es mal momento?- Tal vez fue mala idea venir debí verla mejor mañana en la escuela.

-No para nada me alegra tenerte aquí- Sonreí Rico tenía razón debía hacer esto quería hacer esto.

-Vine por algo- Me acerque más a ella y ella se acercó a mí no sabía que pasaba porque ella decía querer a otro pero conmigo reaccionaba totalmente diferente.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto mirándome fijamente sin pensarlo dos veces la tome en mis brazos y la bese, Becky besaba muy bien incluso dude que no haya besado nunca seguíamos así hasta que escuche una voz.

-Ah- Solo eso menciono un chico parado enfrente de nosotros me preguntaba quién sería ¿Acaso podía ser él?

-Debo irme lamento interrumpir- Dije fríamente separándome de Becky pero ella me volvió a tomar.

-No te preocupes Kendall ve con tu novia- El chico subió oh no era el novio de Stacy creo que me equivoque.

-Nos vemos después Becky- Solo quería salir de ahí y quitarme de la grave equivocación que había cometido.

-Te ves demasiado bien celoso- Tomo mis mejillas y me beso cada vez la entendía menos.

-Tú quieres a otro- Dije en medio del beso note que ella se tensó acabamos el beso y hablo.

-No quiero a otro te quiero a ti- ¿Debía creerle? Digo que caso tenía hablarme de él no sabía.

-¿Y Logan?- Me preguntaba si algo había pasado para que dejara a Logan o algo no sé lo que sea.

-Él nunca existió yo lo invente- Cada vez entendía menos esta situación ella agacho la mirada.

-¿Podrías ilustrarme mejor?- Levante su mirada quería que lo que sea que me tuviera que decir fuera mirándome.

-Tú desde un principio me gustabas y no se no quería que sospecharas nada así que solo te dije eso para que no te dieras cuenta- Ahora la historia tenía un poco más de sentido.

-No me esperaba esto- Dije sinceramente nunca sabría lo que son capaces las mujeres por alguien que quiere.

-Por favor no me odies- La abrace sinceramente a pesar de que mintió no estaba para nada enojado.

-No jamás te odiaría- Ella me abrazo más fuerte yo acaricie su espalda note que era tarde y debía irme.

-Te quiero- Me pareció adorable esa confesión bese su frente tiernamente y me separe de ella.

-Debo irme ya es tarde- Ella me volvió a abrazar igual de fuerte se ve que no quería que me fuera.

-Nos veremos mañana lo prometo pero debo llegar a mi casa- Ella me dejo de abrazar se ve que entendió.

-Está bien te veré mañana- Dijo acompañándome a la puerta le di un pequeño beso y camine unos paso ella iba a cerrar la puerta.

-Ah y Becky, yo también te quiero- Dije antes de que cerrará la puerta ella me sonrió y yo me fui directo a mi casa.

**Narrado por Marlene.**

Mi madre salió de la habitación solo saludo pero por suerte no me había visto en esa situación con Skipper, no podía creerlo lo que había hecho no era correcto bese a Skipper le sonreí de una manera de complicidad y no aparte los ojos hasta que salió alegando que habíamos "hablando" toque mis labios y me recosté de nuevo no dejaba de pensar en él pero debía tener cuidado o esto saldría mal.

Más tarde había anochecido salí de mi cuarto debido a que escuche un ruido estaba algo asustada pero sabía que nada me pasaría bueno Skipper estaba en la casa pero la sorpresa que me lleve fue que Skipper era quien hacia el ruido.

-Oye para ser alguien entrenado no eres muy discreto- Dije entonó sarcástico y comencé a reír.

-Lo siento supongo que tendré que entrenar mas- Skipper se acercó a mi mucho diría yo.

-¿Qué quieres?- Por algo estaba afuera de su cuarto y haciendo algo de ruido ¿No?

-Solo desearte buenas noches- Sonrió y me dio un largo beso en la mejilla seguramente estaba más que roja.

-Buenas noches Skipper- Dije una vez que se separó de mi él asintió y se fue a su cuarto.

Esto seria difícil Skipper cada vez me provocaba más sensaciones inexplicables y estábamos bajo el mismo techo, pero no me desagradaba la idea de volver a "hablar" con él.

**Nota de la autora: Bien chicos pues espero que les guste este capítulo de las ambas parejas en el siguiente se verá la pareja de Cabo y Rico estén atentos.**

**No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

**Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	17. Chapter 17 Mas romance

Hola mis queridos lectores gracias infinitamente a los que comentaron, más información sobre el capítulo siguiente al final del capítulo y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom y Eric creadores de la serie pero la historia es mía.**

**Capítulo 17: Mas romance.**

**Narrado por Rico.**

Regresaba a mi casa luego de hablar con Kowalski, los chicos pensaban que yo no era bueno en estos temas pero la cosa era simple creo que por eso pude darle un buen consejo a Kowalski, pero eso es otra cosa ahora me dirigía a mi casa no muy lejos de ahí, caminaba muy despreocupado hasta que note que alguien que quien iba enfrente mío era una chica.

-Hola- Dije impulsivamente ya que era la chica que desde hace unos días no dejaba de mirar.

-Wow hola- Creo que la asuste digo era de noche e iba sola y no me conocía no la culpo.

-Soy Rico- Decidí presentarme antes que nada para que me diera confianza y no pensara otra cosa.

-Un gusto Rico yo soy Percky- Dijo muy amablemente creo que ya no pensaba que era un ladrón o algo.

-¿Vives cerca?- La había visto en más de una ocasión así que eso debía ser quería suponer.

-Si una calle más adelante- Uy debía actuar rápido me quedaba poco tiempo para llegar a su casa.

-Genial yo tres- Así quizás podríamos hacer más sabiendo maso menos donde vive el uno del otro.

-Podremos vernos más seguido Rico- Su afirmación me hizo estallar de alegría por supuesto que lo haríamos.

-Seguro- No sé si se había dado cuenta de mi problema del habla o simplemente lo ignoraba.

-Veo que no hablas mucho Rico- Reí un poco sí que se había dado cuenta de mi forma de hablar limitada.

-Problemas- Me sorprende que mantuviéramos una plática no hablaba con muchas personas ya que no me entendían.

-Oh entiendo no te preocupes eres muy agradable Rico- Vaya apenas me había conocido.

-Gracias igual tu- Rio ante mi comentario yo solo sonreí no dejaría que mi problema del habla afectara eso.

-Bueno Rico esta es mi casa- Señalo una casa no muy grande rosa con ventanas pintada de blanco.

-No veremos después- Dije despidiéndome de mano ella solo asintió camino hacia su casa y antes de entrar hablo.

-Nos veremos después Rico, buenas noches- Dijo para entra a su casa tenia muchísimas ganas de volver a verla pero tenía que esperar para eso.

Seguí mi camino hasta mi casa, salude a mi padre y subí a mi cuarto estaba emocionado desde hace días quería hablarle y por fin lo había hecho definitivamente fue el mejor día de mi vida.

**Narrado por Cabo.**

Llegue a la tienda emocionado hoy volvería a ver a aquella chica de la que sin razón aparente me había gustado, veía el tiempo pasar y cada vez me ponía más nervioso ¿Qué tal si no vendría? ¿Se le habrá olvidado? Miles de preguntas pasaron por mi cabeza pero oí la puerta abrirse mire y ahí estaba ella sonreí mientras se acercaba al mostrador.

-Hola ¿Cabo cierto?- Se acordaba de mi nombre y vaya que yo me acordaba del suyo.

-Si Shauna- Su nombre sí que sonaba hermoso digno de una chica tan hermosa como ella.

-¿Ya estará la alfombra que ordene?- Claro que había llegado me encargue de ella personalmente.

-Por supuesto ya se la traigo- Me desaniman porque tal vez sería la última vez que la vería.

-Claro muchas gracias- La oí decir mientras buscaba la alfombra, la encontré y la lleve al mostrador.

-Aquí esta- Puse el precio ella me dio su tarjeta la pase e hice todo una vez que guarde todo saco una llaves de un carro tome la alfombra.

-Yo la llevo- Dijo pero quería ser caballeroso con ella así que negué y la seguí hasta su coche.

-No era necesario- Dijo mientras yo ponía la alfombra en la parte trasera de su automóvil.

-Lo hago con mucho gusto- Cerré la puerta la mire y ella me sonrió "que hermosa sonrisa" pensé.

-Mucha gracias Cabo- Beso mi mejilla, subió a su auto y se alejó, no sabía lo que crecía dentro de mí pero era fuerte y era por ella.

**Narrado por Becky. **

Subía a mi cuarto muy feliz sin querer lo había logrado hacer que Kowalski se fijará e mí me senté en mi cama pensando en que vendría mañana cuando Stacy entro a mi cuarto.

-Oye Kendall me contó que los vio muy ocupados a ti y a Kowalski- Eso fue incómodo que el novio se Stacy nos viera.

-No tenía que ver eso- Dije algo apenada por eso pero ya luego me disculparía con él.

-¿Qué se traen ustedes dos?- Cuando le contara todo lo que había sucedido entendería.

-Solo le interesó- Dije en un suspiro realmente estaba realmente muy feliz por eso lo que quería lo logre.

-¿De verdad? Con razón te vino a buscará muy decidido- Después de todo ella lo había recibido.

-Si le aclare que yo lo quería a él- Sí que tenía pensado que yo quería a otro cuando solo lo quería a él.

-Entonces ya son novios- No exactamente Kowalski no lo menciono ni siquiera lo pidió.

-No Kowalski no me lo pidió ni nada- Su cara pasó a enojo pero ¿Por qué? ¿Había algo malo?

-¡Como! Ósea se interesa en ti pero ¿no te pide ser su novia?- Pues la verdad no creo que tuviera tiempo.

-Bueno recientemente le dije que estaba interesada en él no tuvo tiempo- Quizás lo haría después.

-Bueno siempre y cuando no juegue contigo hermana- Me ofendió un poco su comentario.

-Kowalski no es así jamás lo haría- Le dije en forma seria quería que supiera que no pasaría.

-Solo te cuido hermanita pero me alegro por los dos- Me abrazo y salió de mi cuarto sabía que solo me cuidaba pero Kowalski era diferente era lo que yo tanto había esperado.

**Nota de la autora: Este fic cada vez avanza mucho más y no no es el último capítulo del año el miércoles habrá uno nuevo, gracias a todos por sus comentarios de verdad me ayudan mucho a continuar.**

**No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

**Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	18. Chapter 18 Peligro al acecho

Hola mis queridos lectores este es el último capítulo del año que emoción sin duda vendrá mucho más en el 2015 pero sin más el capítulo de hoy

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom y Eric creadores de la serie pero la historia es mía.**

**Capítulo 18: Peligro al acecho.**

**Narrado por Skipper.**

Despertaba de mejor humor que ayer de verdad lo ocurrido con Marlene sí que fue lo mejor que me pasaba en años mire la hora, note que era temprano quizás Marlene aún estaba me apure en bajar entre a la cocina y si estaba en medio de una plática con mi tía y mi madre.

-Buenos días- Dije y enseguida me miraron las tres creo que no se habían dado cuenta de mi presencia.

-Bueno días hijo- Respondió mi madre indicándome que me sentara, me acerque y me senté.

-¿Gustas de desayunar sobrino?- Ofreció muy amable mi tía solo asentí, recibí el plato y comencé a desayunar.

-Skipper ayer te llego una llamada de un general Buck dijo que lo llamarás urgentemente- Me sobresalte de lo que mi tía acababa de decir.

-¿De verdad? Vaya pues lo haré en un rato- Y todo lo demás en lo que pensaba desapareció.

-Llámalo de una vez hijo creo que es importante- Mi madre dijo bueno ella ya lo conocía.

-Si lo haré- Me levante y tome el teléfono marque el número que me debía saber de memoria pero nadie contesto.

-Nadie me contesto llamaré más tarde- Me volví a sentar pero mi tía y Marlene me miraban confundido.

-¿Quién es ese Skipper?- Pregunto Marlene confundida con la misma mirada tenía que explicarles mucho.

-Es quien supervisa todo el entrenamiento y las misiones de los rangos mayores- Solo eso debían saber.

-Él le dio el lugar a Skipper y lo entrena para un puesto alto- Dijo mi madre orgullosa la verdad lo del puesto era para cualquier nada nuevo.

-Es quien te dejo venir ¿Verdad?- Pregunto mi tía vaya sí que quería saber o tenían mucho interés.

-Si pero seguro es solo de rutina nada serio- Me relaje no creo que quisiera que me fuera.

-Menos mal- Comento Marlene enseguida sus mejillas se tornaron rojas creo que no quería que me vaya.

-No hay poder humano que me haga irme Marlene- Le dije seguro no me iría todavía no.

-Marlene ya debes irte o llegaras tarde- Menciono mi madre recogiendo todo yo la ayude.

-Cierto ya me voy nos vemos luego- Marlene se despidió de su madre y la mía a mí solo me sonrió y salió.

Subí a mi cuarto una vez que deje todo ordenado tenía que llamar al general Buck que me llamara no debía ser normal, marque el número y espere a ver si me contestaba suerte que sí.

-General recibí el recado ¿Necesita algo?- Sabia que no era normal que me llamara en mis vacaciones.

-Solo tengo que advertirte algo soldado- Creo que estaba peor la situación o algo había pasado.

-¿Qué cosa señor?- Temía lo que sea que me dijera no podía estar bien o quizás debía regresar.

-Nos informa que un enemigo peligros está cerca de su posición en New Jersey para ser exactos- Estaba muy cerca.

-¿Quiere que haga algo?- Quizás para eso me había llamado quería que hiciera algo con esa misión.

-No soldado solo que tenga mucho cuidado ya mandaremos otra unidad pero este atento adiós- Y colgó vaya un enemigo peligroso estaba cerca debía cuidarme y cuidar a todos.

-Seguro adiós- Dije un poco perdido la verdad la noticia no era nada satisfactoria para mi.

Ahora si debía ponerme serio no sabía si ese enemigo se quedaría en New Jersey o avanzará hacia aquí quizás huía pero debía proteger a las chicas y a los chicos, quizás estaría bien decirle a los chicos para que ellos estuvieran atentos pero ahora había alguien peligroso haya afuera y yo era el único que podía protegerlos.

**Narrado por Kowalski.**

Llegue a la escuela algo temprano ya era costumbre que hiciera eso pero esta vez no me quede afuera entre no me aleje mucho de la entrada esperando a los chicos pero a quien me encontré fue agradable.

-Hola, llegas tarde- No era verdad lo que le decía a Becky pero bueno yo era una persona muy puntual.

-No es cierto- Dijo abrasándome muy fuerte me gustaba mucho como abrazaba parecía como si pensara que me escapara.

-Ey tranquila no me iré- Ella comenzó a reír sabía que tenía una hermosa risa y haría lo que sea para orla.

-Lo sé solo no puedo creer que esto esté pasando tu y yo juntos- Ni yo lo podía creer no sé cómo ocurrió.

-Te entiendo ni yo mismo puedo explicarlo- Dije sinceramente ya que como lo había dicho antes Cabo fue quien me hizo dar cuenta.

-Sabes no sé porque desde ese día que "salimos" me empezaste a gustar- Era extraño desde esa vez paso.

-Quizás solo hacía falta conocernos más ¿No lo crees?- Si nos habíamos visto antes y si sabíamos quién era quien pero tal vez se necesitaba más que eso.

-Bueno eres un chico extraordinario- Me sorprendía que ella pensara eso digo mis defectos eran varios.

-Y tu una chica demasiado perfecta diría yo- Note su sonrojo no sé si era fácil hacerla sonrojar o conmigo lo era.

-Te quiero demasiado-Dijo muy feliz aun abrasándome con la misma fuerza hasta que alguien nos interrumpió.

-¿Interrumpo?- Era Rico muy contento y a su lado Cabo este le dio un codazo en el estómago.

-Rico te dije que no interrumpieras- Cabo lo regaño pero ambos nos veían muy felices.

-Descuide chicos ya nos íbamos- Sabia que si Cabo y Rico ya habían llegado faltaba poco para la clase.

-Nos vemos al rato que si no llego Stacy se pondrá loca- Nos separamos al fin y yo me acerque a los chicos.

-Seguro, te quiero nos vemos- Dije despidiéndome con la mano, no le daría un beso enfrente de los chicos.

-Awwww- Dijeron Rico y Cabo al mismo tiempo, ellos nunca me habían visto de ese modo ya que con Doris ellos nunca nos veían.

-Cuando tengan novia chicos- Dije burlonamente caminando con ellos hacía el salón note que mi celular vibró seguro era un mensaje.

Saque mi celular del bolsillo teniendo cuidado de no chocar y tirarlo note que era de Skipper lo abri y me extraño un poco lo que decía "Tenemos que hablar URGENTE" Pensaba que podía ser cualquier cosa pero el modo en que lo escribió no era normal.

-¿Qué es Kowalski?- Pregunto Cabo muy extrañado quizás porque me perdí un rato pensando.

-Un mensaje de Skipper quiere hablar conmigo es todo- Enseguida quito su mirada de preocupación no los quería preocupar hasta que no hablara con Skipper para saber que sucedía realmente pero tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

**Nota de la autora: Ya vieron que esta historia no será puro romance sino mucho más que eso pero pasando a otra cosa hoy se acaba el año espero y la pasen muy bien con sus familias y gente querida.**

**¡Feliz año nuevo!**

**No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

**Hasta la próxima en el 2015. Bye. **


	19. Chapter 19 Me voy

Hola mis queridos lectores en este primer capítulo de año me alegra que esta historia continúe no seria posible sin ustedes gracias y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom y Eric creadores de la serie pero la historia es mía.**

**Capítulo 19: Me voy.**

**Narrado por Cabo.**

Estábamos en la primera hora del día la clase estaba normal pero había alguien que no estaba normal, Kowalski actuaba extraño desde que recibió ese mensaje de Skipper.

-Kowalski- Tenia que saber que sucedía con él así que hable bajo para que el profesor no nos regalará pero lo suficientemente audible para él.

Pero al parecer estaba distraído no miraba hacia el frente solo a su cuaderno con la mirada perdida y ni siquiera me prestó atención.

-Ey Kowalski- Dije un poco más fuerte y tocándolo levemente pero ni eso sirvió no me prestó atención.

-¡Kowalski!- Le grito Rico viendo que a mí no me hacía caso Kowalski cayo de sorpresa llamando la atención del profesor.

-¿Sucede algo haya?- Pregunto mirándonos a los tres, Kowalski se levantó algo apenado todas las miradas estaban sobre nosotros.

-No nada solo resbale- Dijo Kowalski finalmente y sentándose en su lugar mire a Rico él estaba despreocupado.

-Eso espero- Dijo el profesor retomando la clase Kowalski nos miró confundido sabía que quería una explicación.

-Estas muy raro- Susurre con la vista al frente Rico lo miro y asintió Kowalski solo suspiro pesadamente.

-Problemas en la casa es todo- Susurro mientras escribía yo sabía que no era eso antes del mensaje estaba perfecto.

-No el mensaje extraño- Dijo Rico creo que a él no le importaba que nos regañaran de nuevo.

-¿Crees que sea grave?- Tal vez por eso estaba así algo malo estaba pasando que lo tenía así.

-No chicos de verdad si llega a pasar algo se los diré ¿De acuerdo?- Sabia que no nos diría nada aun solo restaba esperar.

La clase seguía decidimos dejarlo de interrogar solo espero que no sea nada malo para él o Skipper, minutos antes que acabara la clase note que Kowalski saco su teléfono al parecer leía algo y lo guardo rápidamente finalmente el timbre sonó.

-Los veré luego- Dijo tomando su mochila y saliendo más rápido que nada a Rico y a mí nos extrañó demasiado.

-Extraño- Dijo Rico pero decidimos salir e ir a nuestra siguiente clase hasta que Kowalski nos dijera que estaba pasando realmente.

**Narrado por Skipper.**

Estaba fuera de la escuela esperando a Kowalski no podía esperar esto cada minuto ese tipo podía acercarse espere hasta que Kowalski se acercó corriendo hacia mí.

-¿Skipper que sucede?- Tenía que decirlo lo más calmado posible él nunca ha estado en una situación similar.

-Kowalski lo que diré es complicado pero necesito total ayuda te tengo la confianza necesaria para esto- Me miro algo extrañado sí creo que estaba pensando lo peor.

-Veras hoy llame al general de alto mando me dijo que un enemigo potencialmente peligroso esta en New Jersey no sabemos si estará ahí o vendrá para acá pero hay que tener precaución- Kowalski se sorprendió mucho.

-Dices que estamos en peligro- No lo tomo tan mal como creí pensé que estaría gritando del horror.

-Sí, más si sabe que yo estoy en el servicio militar de sus peores enemigos entonces yo seré un blanco- De repente se sentó creo que tendría que pensarlo.

-Vaya es demasiado pero ¿En qué quieres que te ayude?- Creo que creía que necesitaba ayuda cuando solo quería advertirle.

-No me pidieron no interferir solo tenemos que cuidarnos mucho Kowalski esto no es un juego- Además que no tenía todavía según ellos el entrenamiento necesario para esta misión.

-Oh entiendo ¿Les dirás a los demás?- Suspiro ahí estaba el problema por lo cual lo llame.

-No se domo decirles a Rico y a Cabo digo Rico lo tomara como un juego y podría ponerse en peligro y Cabo estará tan asustado que no sé cómo- Con Kowalski era fácil ya que él era neutral.

-Te entiendo pero hay que decirles y tú debes tener cuidado podría pasarte algo- No era mucho que me importaba.

-Si lo se peo no te preocupes todo saldrá bien- Al menos eso esperaba si no me atacaban a mi seria a alguno de ellos.

-Tu trabajo parece interesante- Dijo sarcástico y sí que lo era todo el tiempo atento a todos.

-Vaya que lo es pero tu tranquilo te ayudaré a decirles- Suspire aliviado sería muy bueno que me ayudara.

-Gracias Kowalski lamento preocuparte de mas pero enserio tenía que decírtelo- Quizás él pensaba que me iba a morir o algo peor.

-Tranquilo lo que importa ahora es que manejemos la situación correctamente- Kowalski sería un perfecto soldado.

Nos habíamos quedado ya un rato platicando este tema me incomodaba era la primera situación que tenía desde que me metí a esto no note cuando Rico y Cabo llegaron.

-¿Qué se traen ustedes dos?- Cabo pregunto muy extrañado debíamos decirles la parte más difícil.

-Verán paso algo no tan bueno a decir verdad- Sus miradas seguían fijas en mí no sabía cómo decirles.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto despreocupado Rico eso era lo que no me gustaba en este momento de él.

-Chicos sucede que llamaron a Skipper para informarle que alguien potencialmente peligroso están cerca de la zona y que debemos tener precaución- Se quedaron sin moverse solo unos minutos.

-¿Están seguros?- Pregunto Cabo con un hilo de voz lo que temía se asustó pero no lo culpo.

-Si pero no se preocupen si no se acerca a la zona estarán bien solo tengan precaución por favor- Explique, Cabo asintió ligeramente y Rico despreocupadamente.

-Está bien lo haremos ¿verdad Rico?- Trataría de llevar el rastro del tipo para ver cuando se acerque demasiado.

-Si tranquilos- Dijo Rico trataría de estar calmado pero nunca se podía estar así en este trabajo.

-Bien chicos estaré más tranquilo ahora que lo saben- Ahora tendría que dedicarle tiempo a esto.

-¿Saber qué?- Voltee y atrás de mi Marlene junto con Becky y Stacy, Marlene había sido la que pregunto.

-Ah chicas hola je- Respondí nervioso no quería que ninguna forma alguien además de los chicos supieran.

-Si hola Skipper pero ¿Saber qué?- Ahora fue Stacy la que hablo amenazadoramente.

-Chicas vamos son cosas de chicos ¿Entienden?- Trataba de que olvidarán el asunto a toda costa.

-¿Entonces porque te pusiste nervioso?- Becky menciono mire a Kowalski para que hiciera algo.

-Bueno creo que están preguntando cosas que simplemente no es de su interés- Mire a Kowalski agradecido.

-Perdónenos pero simplemente nos preocupamos- Creo que al fin se dieron por vencidas.

-Pero ¿cómo saber si no es de nuestro interés?- Stacy dijo acusadoramente esta chica nunca paraba.

-Es sobre mi dudo que les interese- Dije serio no creo que quisieran saber sobre mí.

-Si me afecta si Skipper- Marlene continuo estas chicas ¿No se cansan? Suspiro pesadamente.

-No te afecta en ningún sentido Marlene- Sabía que era todo lo contrario pero no podía decirle a nadie.

-¿Cómo saberlo?- Y ahora fue Becky vaya debía decirles algo para que ya me dejaran de preguntar.

-Me voy ¿Ya?- Era obvio que no me iría pero quería que me dejaran de preguntar pero todos se callaron.

-Am Skipper debemos volver a clases- Kowalski dijo rompiendo el horrible silencio entre nosotros.

-Si chicos nos vemos después- Fue lo único que dije note que Becky se acercó a Kowalski le indique que no dijera nada, me di la vuelta y me fui.

Caminaba pensando en que haría ahora les había dicho que me iría después daría explicaciones y demás ¿Pero qué decir? Esto estaba mal justo sonó mi celular era el general Buck.

-¿Diga señor?- Tal vez ya habían atrapado al sujeto o descubierto su posición o algo no creo que me llamara para nada.

-Tenemos un problema soldado- Su voz era fría y seria que hasta a mí me daba escalofrío.

-El sujeto fue visto cerca de su posición soldado- Oh no esto estaba mal estaba cerca pero ¿Qué estaría buscando aquí?

**Nota de la autora: Espero y se la hayan pasado increíble, bueno primer capítulo del año es emocionante esto seguirá y muchas más vendrán este será nuestro año gracias a todos los que comentan y a los que leen este fic.**

**No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

**Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	20. Chapter 20 Se fue

Hola mis queridos lectores sé que me piden la actualización y si se lo que es esperar mucho y no me gustaría hacerles eso así que tratare de actualizar seguido y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom y Eric creadores de la serie pero la historia es mía.**

**Capítulo 20: Se fue.**

**Narrado por Kowalski. **

Creo que Skipper se excedió con la "explicación" no tenía que decir que se iba pero bueno él tenía que aclararlo pero creo que con Becky sería otro asunto me pedía explicaciones y sabía que no debía decirle nada.

-¿Por qué te interesa saberlo?- Le dije caminando tomado de la mano con ella su insistencia era demasiada.

-Simplemente me parece curioso- Sabia que no era eso quizás sus amigas le pidieron que investigará conmigo.

-¿Curioso? Sé que a tus amigas les importa más que a ti- Se sonrojo eso decía que había acertado.

-¿Entonces no me dirás?- Ya habíamos llegado a su salón nos detuvimos ella esperaba mi respuesta.

-No, pero buen intento ya luego sabrás- Ella suspiro resignada yo le di un pequeño beso.

-Está bien nos vemos más al rato te quiero- Beso rápidamente mi mejilla y entro al salón.

-Qué lindo- Rico dijo muy burlonamente me puse ligeramente rojo no estaba acostumbrado a esto.

-Rico enserio cuando te vea así nunca lo olvidaré- Dije caminando con ellos directo a la clase.

-Pienso que no deberían molestarse con eso- Si sabía que Cabo tenía razón pero todo era juego con Rico.

-Tranquilo Cabo sabes cómo somos Rico y yo- Dije divertido, entramos al salón en minutos comenzaría la clase pero no tranquilo sabiendo que hay alguien peligroso allá afuera.

**Narrado por Skipper.**

-¿Esta seguro? Es difícil creerlo- Cerca de mi posición ¿Vendría por mí? Pero no tendría sentido yo solo era un soldado.

-Si Skipper debemos hablar tienes que venir inmediatamente a la base es una orden- Nunca llamaba por el nombre definitivamente era algo serio.

-Está bien saldré para allá- Bueno al menos ya no tenía que dar explicaciones de que me iría porque ahora es cierto.

Llegue rápido a la casa tome las llaves del auto en que había venido deje un recado sé que era precipitado pero esto era demasiado serio esto subí al coche pero antes mande un último mensaje y arranque.

**Narrado por Marlene.**

¿Skipper se iría? No podía ser no tenia razones para irse esto era demasiado extraño no lo entendía pero era su vida podía hacer lo que quisiera ¿No? Rayos no abandonaba mis pensamientos quería saber cuándo se iría y sobre todo porque se iría definitivamente esto estaría ocupando mi cabeza todo el día tenía que hablar con él.

-Marlene ¿estás bien?- Pregunto preocupada Stacy me había perdido por un segundo en mis pensamientos.

-Si solo pensaba es todo- Creo que mi respuesta no le gusto del todo lo note en su mirada de disgusto.

-¿Es porque Skipper se ira?- Demonios lo había adivinado pero bueno era tan obvio.

-No, no es mi problema- Mentí agachando la mirada ciertamente ese era lo que ocupada mis pensamientos.

-Marlene no lo niegues te duele que se vaya porque simplemente lo quieres- Becky lo había aclarado mucho mejor.

-¿Se ira por mi culpa?- Quizás mi comportamiento lo había ahuyentado no lo culpaba del todo.

-No lo creo dudo mucho conociéndolo no es por eso- ¿Por qué otra razón se iría? No tenía sentido.

Note que los chicos hablaban disgustados y preocupados, Kowalski sostenía su teléfono Rico y Cabo parecían regañarlo me pareció muy extraño quizás tenía que ver con Skipper.

-¿Oye Becky que pasa con Kowalski parece que lo están regañando?- Si alguien podría saber que pasaba era ella.

-No tengo idea pero parece serio- Sí que estaba mal la cosa no era normal en ellos.

-Acompáñenme a ver- Obviamente iría quería saber que sucedía y si tenía que ver con Skipper mas.

Nos acercamos a los chicos ellos enseguida se callaron nos miraron por un segundo Becky decidió preguntar.

-¿Está todo bien chicos?- Claro que la cosa no estaba nada bien pero creo que quería que ellos mismo lo dijeran.

-Claro que si chicas solo estábamos hablando- Respondió Cabo era más que eso parecía que peleaban.

-A mí me parecía una discusión y creo que era ustedes dos contra Kowalski- Stacy tenia razón era lo mismo que yo pensaba.

-No claro que no solo discutíamos quien daría la noticia- Explico Kowalski algo apenado pero ¿Qué noticia?

-¿Cuál noticia Kowalski?- Me preguntaba que se traerían entre manos estos tres chicos nada bueno supongo.

Se miraron entre los tres como diciéndose "dile tu" entre los tres pero nadie decía me comenzaba a desesperar.

-Skipper se fue- Dijo Rico un poco harto de que nadie decía nada pero ¿Cómo que Skipper se había ido?

-¿De qué están hablando? ¿Cómo que Skipper se fue?- Necesitaba una explicación razonable.

-Bueno Skipper me envió un mensaje escribió "Kowalski debo irme urgentemente luego te explico por favor avísale a los demás" y ya- No Skipper no se pudo haber ido.

-Oh ¿Cuándo volverá?- Esto era un sueño no mejor dicho una pesadilla ya que Skipper se había ido.

-No estamos seguros Marlene esperaremos que se contacte con nosotros- Dijo tristemente Cabo.

-Pronto- Dijo Rico animándolo creo que se refería a que pronto nos explicaría mejor porque se había ido.

No dije nada mas solo estaba triste mi voz al hablar se rompería así que preferí callar ante esto Skipper se había ido no sabía a donde ni cuando regresaría pero el vacío empezaba a sentirse y no me agradaba estar sin él.

**Narrado por Skipper.**

Estacionaba el coche fuera de la base debía hacer esto rápido saber para que me requerían mostré mi pase de acceso una vez dentro corrí a reunirme con el general Buck espere afuera de su oficina su secretaria le había informado de mi llegada espere impacientemente unos minutos despues se me indico entrar, cerré la puesta tras de mí y lo note un hombre de unos cuarenta años piel morena corte militar con ligeras canas a la vista hombros enganchados y muy musculoso este hombre inspiraba miedo.

-Siéntate Skipper- Otra vez me llamaba por mi nombre era obvio que algo tenía que ver, me senté enfrente suyo esperando que me explicará.

-Como sabes un sujeto peligroso escapó hace poco se dirigió a New Jersey nada sospechoso solo pensamos que huía pero se acercó demasiado a ti soldado ¿eso no te hace pensar en algo más?- Me miro serio y frio.

-Por supuesto señor no es nada normal pero soy un soldado soy nadie ¿Qué quería conmigo?- Él sabía que tenía razón.

-Eso es lo que queremos saber Skipper mira que este enemigo y tú no tienen ningún vínculo- Quería saber de quien se trataba.

-¿Puedo saber de quién se trata?- Creo que merecía quien me seguía el rastro ¿No?

-El enemigo del que hablamos no es nada menos que Espiráculo- Había oído muy poco de él solo que les costó mucho tiempo capturarlo y un enemigo sumamente inteligente.

-¿Qué quisiera un enemigo de esa magnitud conmigo?- Aun no entendía nada todo resultaba extraño.

-Hace unos días lo visito una mujer hablo con él sabemos que era su hermana pero no sabemos nada de ella ¿No has hecho nada malo verdad?- Su pregunta era extraña obviamente no había hecho nada.

-Negativo señor por eso estoy tan confundido- Suspiro pesadamente y se levantó se su asiento.

-Te creo Skipper pero debemos saber que trama esto no es un entrenamiento sabes hay vidas en juego- ¿Creía que no lo sabía? Estaba más que consiente de eso.

-Lo sé más que nada ¿Qué debo hacer?- Estaba nervioso no podía negarlo nunca pensé que pasaría antes de que mi entrenamiento acabara.

-Cuidarte mucho habrá unidades cerca para cualquier cosa si hacemos algo indebido Espiráculo escapara tu primera misión Skipper- No planeaba que mi primera misión fuera así pero no tenia de otra.

-Está bien señor lo haré- Me levante vaya que sería difícil esto pero aún seguía la duda en mi ¿Por qué yo?

-Y Skipper una cosa mas no confíes en nadie- Me dijo muy serio yo asentí ligeramente y salí.

Vaya que esto era difícil un enemigo demasiado peligroso iba tras de mí y ni siquiera había hecho algo ¿Algo peor? Si lo había la gente que me rodeaba también podía estar en peligro esto no me podían estar pasando a mí pero ya no podía hacer nada solo defenderme y atacar.

**Nota de la autora: Vaya que mi imaginación da muchas vueltas a la historia xD espero y les esté gustando gracias de verdad por sus comentarios me animan a seguir mañana entro a la escuela por lo que tardaré más en actualizar pero tratare de que no sea mucho.**

**No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

**Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	21. Chapter 21 ¿Solo mi imaginacion?

Hola mis queridos lectores antes que todo gracias por sus comentarios eso ayuda a que la historia continúe y créanme leo todos quisiera haber mandado saludos pero no tuve tiempo (mas al final del capítulo) y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom y Eric creadores de la serie pero la historia es mía.**

**Capítulo 21: ¿Solo mi imaginación? **

**Narrado por Marlene.**

Estaba demasiado triste ahora que Skipper se había ido no sabía a donde ni cuando volvería esto me estaba comiendo viva trate de preguntarle a los chicos pero igual ellos tampoco sabían nada.

-Marlene no estés así ya verás que regresará- Eso era lo que más quería no estaba preparada para que se fuera.

-Eso quiero pensar Becky que el regresará- Me desanimaba mucho el no saber que al regresar a mi casa él no estaría.

-Marlene deja de pensar en eso mira que si le das tantas vueltas al asunto se pondrá peor- Tal vez Stacy tenia razón pero me era prácticamente imposible.

-Tratare solo espero volver a verlo- Y fue con lo que nuestra conversación se cerró ella ya no quisieron insistir.

El resto del día fue aparentemente normal pero para mí era lo peor el "tratar" de dejar de pensar en Skipper me era imposible están muy mal sin ánimos de nada así llego el final de las clases, salía de la escuela Stacy y Becky iban a mi lado hablando en su mundo mientras el mío se encontraba vacío.

-Marlene anímate- Me dijo Becky con voz dulce tratando de hacerme sentir mejor pero no lo lograría.

-Vamos mírate así y por tu primo- Stacy dijo reprimiéndome era cierto que no quería volver a ver a Skipper pero ahora que lo vi no quiero dejar de hacerlo.

-Lo sé, sé que al principio no estaba del todo contenta con que volviera pero ahora lo quiero y lo extraño demasiado- Dije con voz triste.

-¿A quién extrañas demasiado Marlene?- Oí una voz detrás de mí era imposible ¿O sí? Era irreconocible la voz.

-¿Antonio?- Dije volteándolo y mirándolo claro que era él un chico poco más alto que yo ojos cafés que hacían juego con su cabello sabía que era el por su acento español.

-Si vaya que sorpresa encontrarnos aquí- Dijo yo igual lo estaba lo conocí en un campamento hace tres veranos.

-Igual que tú estoy sorprendida chicas él es Antonio- Se lo presente amablemente a las chicas.

-Hola soy Stacy y ella Becky un placer- Stacy lo saludo igual de amable Becky igual solo que lo miraba extraño.

-El placer es mío señoritas debo ir a dirección nos veremos después- Se adentró a la escuela quizás se cambiaría o algo.

-¿Quién es el Marlene?- Pregunto Becky muy extrañada y en tono de desagrado no sabía porque ese tono.

-Es un chico que conocí en aquel campamento al que fui ¿Recuerdan?- Ella solo asistieron antes de hablar.

-Peculiar la forma en la que te veía ¿No crees?- Insinuó Stacy nunca note como me miraba.

-No solo somos amigos no tendría porque- Era la verdad además sabía que mis pensamientos aún estaban con Skipper.

-Bueno debo irme chicas a ver qué me dice mi tía de Skipper nos vemos- Quizás mi tía sabia más.

-Hay Marlene espero y sepas lo que haces- Dijo Stacy preocupada sé que no debo estar así pero así es el amor.

-Nos vemos Marlene y suerte en todo esto- Igual se despidió Becky me di media vuelta y me dirigí a la casa a saber más del paradero de Skipper.

**Narrado por Skipper.**

Aun no me iba estaba sentado afuera en el campo de entrenamiento esto sí que era difícil me imagine en cualquier situación menos en esta y esa pregunta seguía ahí ¿Qué había hecho yo? Enserio esa pregunta no podía contestarla no había hecho nada lo más rebelde que hice en estos tres años fue salir con unos amigos de la base nada que molestara a un enemigo con un historial como él, seguía pensando cuando dos amigos se acercaron a mí.

-¿Skipper? ¿No se supone que regresas en seis meses?- Pregunto mi amigo Manfredi si ellos eran igual que yo soldado.

-¿Oh nos dirás que te metiste en problemas?- Bromeó Johnson con ellos la había pasado estos tres años.

-Algo así chicos de verdad todo es confuso para mi ahora- Dije muy pesadamente esto era demasiado para mí.

-¿Y eso Skipper?- Johnson sí que se preocupaba por mi él era como mi padre aquí cuidando mis espaldas.

-Al parecer todo indica que Espiráculo va tras de mí y no sé porque- Note sus miradas de asombro.

-Parece que eres buscado por él enemigo en Skipper- Rio Manfredi él era más bien como mi hermano aquí.

-Esto no es gracioso Manfredi ¿Por qué te busca? Digo no eres una amenaza para él- Eso era lo mismo que me decía yo.

-Eso es lo que pienso pero ¿Que conexión tengo con Espiráculo? Ninguna creo yo todo es tan confuso chicos mi familia y amigos podrían estar en peligro- Eso era lo que más me temía.

-Relájate Skipper escucha no sé qué esté pasando pero no bajes la guardia por ningún motivo- El consejo de Manfredi era útil.

-También recuerda cuando pienses que lo has resulto no lo estará ¿Ok Skipper?- Primero tenía que resolverlo pero lo tomaría en cuanta.

-Si chicos muchas gracias tomaré en cuanta sus consejos y tratare de resolver esto es mi misión- Sé que no era la misión que esperaba para cuando finalizará el entrenamiento pero yo no la había elegido.

-No te deseare suerte Skipper sino que seas inteligente y lo resuelvas- Me despedí con un apretón de manos de Johnson.

-Amigo que no te atrape y averigua que pasa con ese sujeto- Manfredi me abrazo fue rápido me despedí de él subí al auto y me dirigía a casa.

**Narrado por Kowalski.**

-¿Crees que Skipper vuelva?- Pregunto muy nervioso Cabo él nunca quería que nos separamos bueno yo tampoco.

-Si- Dijo Rico algo preocupado vaya a él muy pocas cosas le preocupaban pero bueno no era cualquier cosa.

-Cabo claro que volverá no creerás que se fue para siempre quizás solo es del problema del sujeto nada de qué preocuparse- Calme a Cabo la verdad ni yo mismo sabia.

Por suerte Cabo si se calmó al igual que Rico pero yo no tanto quería saber que hizo que Skipper se fuera tan deprisa obvio era algo demasiado importante, deje de pensar en eso cuando vi que Marlene se iba, Becky Stacy igual pero quería hablar con Becky.

-Tranquilos chicos ya verán que volverá pero debo irme hablamos luego- Vi que iban a hablar pero vieron a Becky y se callaron.

Camine algo deprisa para alcanzarlas vaya que caminaban rápido en fin logre llegar hasta donde ellas toque el hombro de Becky ella volteo a verme y enseguida me abrazo.

-Ah Becky nos vemos en la casa- Dijo Stacy riendo creo que le divertía ver a su hermana así.

-Si Stacy- Dijo al separarse de mi yo solo despedí a Stacy con la mano y ella se fue.

-¿Debes regresar ya a tu casa?- Pregunte tomándola de la mano no quería que la regañaran por mi culpa.

-Pues no pero tampoco muy tarde se extrañaran de que Stacy ya haya llegado y yo no- Bueno al menos podría pasar algo de tiempo con ella.

-Al menos tendremos tiempo para nosotros- Dije tomando sus mejillas y besándola ella enseguida correspondió yo la tome de la cintura y ella se apoderó de mi cuello desafortunadamente nos tuvimos que separar por falta de aire.

-Me encantas Kowalski- Sonreír ante eso si había algo que me encantaba de Becky era que me decía la verdad confiaba en ella además de lo hermosa que ella es.

-Tú provocas el mismo efecto- Dije abrasándola contra mi pecho mire hacia lo lejos y vi una silueta de alguien me extrañe algo ni siquiera puse atención a lo que Becky decía.

-¿Kowalski me escuchas?- Dijo sacudiéndome un poco yo reaccione y la mire por un segundo pero quite mi vista de ella para ver a donde había visto la silueta y no había nada ¿Lo había imaginado?

-Si perdón me distraje con algo no importa- Parece que me creyó no estaba nada nerviosa no la iba a preocupar quizás solo lo imagine.

-Ven te acompaño a tu casa- Comenzamos a caminar tomados de las manos pero antes de irnos volví a mirar y no había nada si quizás solo fue mi imaginación.

**Nota de la autora: Perdonen por subirlo tan tarde pero la escuela hoy estuvo algo difícil y luego la tarea más los quehaceres de la casa quiero agradecer mucho los comentarios que me han enviado esto me inspira a seguir escribiendo quisiera enviarle saludos a todos pero por falta de tiempo lo hare en el otro capítulo gracias por entender.**

**No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

**Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	22. Chapter 22 Regresaste

Hola mis queridos lectores por suerte la escuela no ha estado pesada y eh podido subir los capítulos a tiempo espero poder seguir haciéndolo bueno la vez pasada quería mandar saludos pero por falta de tiempo no pude ahora sí estarán al final del capítulo y sin más el capítulo de hoy

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom y Eric creadores de la serie pero la historia es mía.**

**Capítulo 22: Regresaste. **

**Narrado por Skipper.**

Estacione el auto pero no me baje de él no quería entrar sabía que me esperaba dar explicaciones del porque tenía que irme tan repentinamente esto sería difícil baje lentamente de verdad no quería pasar por esto tome el picaporte pero se giró solo de sorpresa unos brazos me tomaron de sorpresa.

-Qué bueno que regresaste Skipper- Era Marlene igualmente la abrace me gustaba mucho su cercanía pero me extrañe un poco.

-No podía estar lejos- Ella se separó de mí y acarició mi mejilla pareciera que no me ha visto en siglos.

-Te odio por hacerme pasar por esto- Vaya sí que era complicada me abraza y luego me dice que me odia.

-Ah lo siento no fue mi intensión- Dije un poco extrañado no le había hecho nada ¿O sí?

-No te vuelvas a ir- Dijo besando mi mejilla cerca de mis labios así que era por eso estaba así.

-Algún día me tendré que ir pero no ahora- Era inevitable que me fuera nada podría detenerlo.

-Lo sé- Ella agacha su mirada, estaba tan extraña estos días no sé qué le ocurría ni que hacer así que solo la abrace.

-Marlene nunca me alejare de ti- Dije sinceramente ella solo de repente me dio un beso corto para meterse y correr a su habitación.

Me quede ahí parado aun sin entender nada era extraño todo esto no lograba entenderla era tan confuso sus palabras decían que mantuviera mi distancia que éramos primos pero sus acciones me decían que me quería cerca y como algo más suspire y entre a la casa al pasar por la sala ahí estaba mi madre se levantó y se acercó a mí.

-Skipper leí tu nota ¿Qué sucede?- Era el momento de comenzar las explicaciones aquí vamos.

-Solo me llamaron de la base nada grave ya lo arregle- Debía mantener la información en confidencial.

-¿Estás seguro?- Vaya ahí estaba mi madre la persona que me conocía más que nadie en este mundo odiaba mentirle.

-Por supuesto solo fue un asunto de papeleo es todo- Trate de sonar lo más convincentemente posible.

-Está bien siempre y cuando no te vulvas a ir así de la nada- Asentí ligeramente yo también lo esperaba.

-Bueno subiré a descansar nos vemos madre- Ella asintió y de dirigió de nuevo a la sala.

Yo subí pasando por el cuarto de Marlene pensé en hablar con ella pero ¿De qué? Ella como siempre evitaría el tema y huiría de él tal vez en otro momento lo haga ahora no tengo cabeza para nada con lo de Espiráculo tengo suficiente me pase de largo y entre a mi habitación, me recosté en la cama solo quería dormir y olvidarme de todo.

**Narrado por Marlene.**

No pudo creer lo que acabo de hacer bese a Skipper aunque sea solo un beso corto y rápido pero lo hice la emoción que tuve al verlo llegar fue demasiado que salí de mi cuarto abrí la puerta y lo abrace sé que fue imprudente pero de verdad no soportaba no saber dónde estaba mi tía no logro decirme nada ni ella misma sabia ahora estaba aquí acostada sonrojada como una niña tenía que hablar con él.

Me levante y salí de mi cuarto me puse enfrente de su puerta estaba nerviosa ¿Por qué lo estaba? No lo sé con exactitud toque levemente la puerta espere una respuesta pero no llego lo oí pasar estaba segura volví a tocar pero igual no recibí respuesta decidí entrar y entonces lo vi acostado dormido me acerque poco a él no quería despertarlo solo mirarlo.

-Ay Skipper ¿Qué me estás haciendo?- Antes nunca hubiera intentado hacer lo que he hecho con el definitivamente me estaba caminando.

Acerque mi mano poco a poco hacia él lo primero que toque fue su mejilla era tan lindo dormido subí mi mano y acaricie su cabello negro azabache y por ultimo sus labios me tente a besarlos pero temía que se despertara ¿Qué le diría? Mejor no, aleje mi mano y lo mire.

-Te quiero demasiado Skipper- Dije en un susurro me aleje lentamente y me preparaba para salir.

-Yo a ti Marlene- Voltee y ahí estaba Skipper despierto oh no iba a decir algo pero se abalanzó contra mi apoderándose de mis labios.

El beso fue al principio lento pero se tornó más apasionado ya no me importaba si esto estaba mal o no solo éramos él y yo basándonos lo quería ya no lo podía ver como mi primo lo quería como algo mas quería saber que él solo era para mí pero sabía que era imposible muchos nos juzgarían, en ese momento Skipper mordió mis labios, "al diablo todo" me dijo mi conciencia y si al diablo la gente quería a Skipper no dejaría que otra viniera y se lo quedara.

-Skipper esto está mal- Le dije una vez que nos separamos sentía su respiración junto a la mía pero él se separó.

-Perdón no volverá a pasar- Oh claro que volvería a pasar yo quería que volviera a pasar.

-Pero no me importa si está mal solo sé que te quiero Skipper te quiero conmigo- Dije mientras lo acercaba de nuevo a mí.

-Oh Marlene- Dijo antes de volver a abalanzarse contra mí y mis labios besándolos con tanta pasión parecía un experto en esto pero mi mente estaba en sus labios besándome como ningún otro.

**Narrado por Becky.**

Caminaba junto a Kowalski pero sentía que algo no estaba bien él estaba extraño al principio solo miraba a todas partes pero ahora parecía que venía solo definitivamente estaba mal.

-¿¡Kowalski que demonios te pasa!?- Pregunte exasperada esto realmente me estresaba.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto confundido ni siquiera me había escuchado esto fue el colmo me aleje de él.

-Déjame en paz- Grite cuando note que me seguía estaba furiosa y no quería hablar con él.

-No Becky escucha perdón déjame explicarte- Me detuve creo que había exagerado un poco con él.

-¿Qué pasa?- Dije sin verlo tal vez había exagerado pero no estaba totalmente conforme.

-Perdón enserio un tipo nos estaba viendo pensé que nos haría algo no quise ignorante- Sabia que no me mentía su tono era serio.

-Bueno no te culpo yo estaría igual si un tipo nos viera- Lo abrace de nuevo y el a mí.

-No lo haré de nuevo perdón enserio- Solo asentí no tenía caso seguir así por algo no relevante.

-Tranquilo todo está bien yo igual debo ser menos precipitada- Fue mi rara disculpa por como actúe.

-Me gusta que seas precipitada como cuando me pediste que te besara- Me sonroje ante el recuerdo.

-Ahora que me lo recuerdas ¿Por qué me hiciste caso en realidad?- Ahora su respuesta que me había dado de "porque me lo pediste" ya no me resultaba lógica.

-Porque tenía muchas ganas de besarte- Y vaya que yo tenía ganas de besarlo enserio lo quiero tanto.

-Bueno ya vámonos que se me hará tarde- Lo fui jalando de su brazo hasta que me detuvo y me beso.

-No me arrepiento de ese beso- Dije entre besos, cielos estaba bajo los encantos de este hombre.

-Yo de pedírtelo sí que me encantas- Casi pude sentir como sonreía mientras aun me besaba.

Nos separamos, yo simplemente sonriendo estaba feliz de lo que pasaba entre nosotros sea lo que fuera ahora que lo pensaba creo que ni siquiera me había pedido ser su novia.

-Oye Kowalski tengo una duda- Él no dijo nada solo me miro supongo que esperaba a que hablara.

-¿Tú y yo que somos?- Su mirada hizo un gesto de disgusto se pasó las manos por su cabello y hablo.

-¿No es un poco obvio?- Dijo un poco sarcástico creo que no me había entendido totalmente.

-Me refiero a que tu bueno nunca me pediste eso- Creo que por fin había entendido.

-Oh como te había dicho no soy bueno en esto- Estaba levemente sonrojado se ve que no era experimentado en esto.

-¿Entonces?- Dije sabiendo que tenía que ser paciente con él no era muy bueno en esto.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?- Pregunto muy nervioso vaya parecía primerizo en esto del noviazgo.

-Claro que si- Me acerque a él y bese sus labios por corto tiempo me sentía increíble con él.

-Te quiero- Dijo mostrándome su perfecta sonrisa me sonroje más en ese momento.

-Te quiero- Le dije igual muy sonrojada pero desafortunadamente ya estaba fuera de mi casa.

-Nos veremos mañana ¿Está bien?- Yo asentí felizmente no quería irme de su lado pero teníamos cosas que hacer.

-Hasta mañana- Dije él se alejó pero en ese momento sentí un mal presentimiento de que algo malo pasaría mire a lo lejos a Kowalski y entonces entendí algo le pasaría.

**Nota de la autora: Antes que nada ya he decidido lo que pasara más adelante respecto a esta historia ya pude ubicar la trama de la historia y créanme se pondrá mejor y como dije en el otro capítulo enviaré saludos a los que han comentado en agradecimiento por seguir esta historia.**

**Saludos a:**

**Atomik27.**

**Nomeacaso.**

**B.**

**DarlingLove239**

**Madie.**

**Mabel.**

**Marie2486.**

**Irina015**

**Gracias por comentar créanme que los leo tomo en cuenta comentarios sugerencias o simplemente me alegra saber lo que piensan del capítulo a los que no comentan pero igualmente lo leen igual ¡un saludo! Y gracias.**

**No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

**Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	23. Chapter 23 Intentemoslo

Hola mis queridos lectores sé que quieren de Cabo y Rico así que ¡aquí esta! Al final una explicación de porqué no escribí antes de estos dos y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom y Eric creadores de la serie pero la historia es mía.**

**Capítulo 23: Intentémoslo. **

**Narrado por Skipper.**

Continua ahí besando a Marlene no podía creerlo me quería ¡ella me quería! Lo que hace tres años creí imposible ahora era posible, nos separamos lentamente ella tenía los labios levemente hinchados y sus mejillas sonrojadas no sabía que decir.

-Skipper sé que quizás no sea lo correcto pero de verdad quiero intentarlo contigo- Yo quedé perplejo nunca lo imagine que me lo pediría.

-Marlene yo solo quiero que me dejes quererte- Fue lo mejor que pude expresarlo no era alguien de expresar sentimientos.

-Quiero que me quieras- Sonreí yo igual quería esto quizás estábamos haciendo mal pero "al diablo" eso.

-Te quiero créeme solo intentemos esto- Si la gente se disgustaría quizás pero ya era tiempo de luchar por esto.

-Por supuesto Skipper quiero esto contigo- Mil emociones sentí lo que en sueños veía ahora estaba pasando.

-Me haces muy feliz con esto Marlene- Dije tomándola en mis brazos y volviendo a besarla.

El beso fue subiendo más para estas alturas aun no creía que Marlene me dijera que quería una oportunidad conmigo, justo cuando pegue más a Marlene a mi cuerpo sentí que alguien abría la puerta me separe rápidamente de ella ¡Justo a tiempo! Su madre entro.

-Marlene aquí estabas ¿Qué haces aquí?- Al parecer mi tía la buscaba tuvimos suerte de que no nos viera.

-Oh bueno Skipper me contaba sobre su salida ¿Verdad Skipper?- La note nerviosa esperaba y no se diera cuenta.

-Si Marlene tenía curiosidad y le estaba contando- Trate de sonar lo más seguro para que no sospechara.

-Oh esta bien siento interrumpir ya en un rato comemos- Ambos asentimos y mi tía salió esperamos años minutos para estar seguros.

-Deberíamos tener más cuidado- Dije cautelosamente la próxima tal vez no tendríamos tanta suerte.

-Lo es, ¿Mantendremos esto en secreto?- Bueno posiblemente nuestras madres se infartarían cuando supieran.

-Solo a quienes sepamos que no dirán nada y son totalmente nuestra confianza- obviamente le diría a los chicos no les guardaba secretos y tenía que contárselo a alguien y creo que ella a las chicas.

-Está bien gracias no soportaría guardarlo entre nosotros dos- La entendía perfectamente yo tampoco podría.

-Descuida yo tampoco podría dejar de presumirte- Me sonroje ligeramente demonios con Marlene era diferente nunca fui alguien sentimental y aquí estaba yo diciendo estas cosas ¿Qué me estaba haciendo?

-¿Confías en mí?- Dijo sonriendo acercándose a mi sentí que algo haría por algo me lo preguntaba.

-Por supuesto Marlene ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- En cuanto pregunte se abalanzó contra mi mas bien a mi cuello sentí como lo besaba para después correrlo no la despegue de mi me gustaba esa sensación que provocaba en mi poco después ella se separó.

-Eres mío- Dijo sonriendo se acerco a mi y me dio un corto beso, salió de mi habitación para entrar a la suya.

Me mire en el espejo en el cuello tenía una marca sonreí sabía que el mundo no podría saber de nosotros pero no que yo no tuviera "dueña" por así decirlo pero bueno esto no se quedaría así los demás también debían saber que tenía "dueño".

**Narrado por Rico.**

Regresaba de la escuela estaba preocupado Skipper se fue de la nada muy pocas cosas me preocupaban a decir verdad pero esto definitivamente me preocupada iba tan distraído en mi mente que no note que alguien gritaba mi nombre.

-¡Rico!- Cuando por fin regrese a la realidad note que la persona que gritaba mi nombre era Percky.

-Hola- Dije felizmente pero ¿Por qué me gritaba? Ella se acercó sonriente a mí, oh vaya que me gustaba.

-Siento molestarte o algo- Dijo apenada creo que como no le había respondido pensaba eso.

-No cosas mías- Dije ella asintió entendiendo a que me refería wow hasta ahora creía que mi padre y los chicos eran los únicos que me entendían.

-Noto que vienes de la escuela ¿En cuál vas?- Dijo señalando mi mochila ella igual traía una.

-Cerca central park- Dije la verdad solo quería saber en cuál iba ella la mire, creo que entendió el mensaje.

-Yo voy en una que esta por Hooboken- ¿Hooboken? Hasta donde sabia eso estaba en New Jersey donde Skipper dijo que el supuesto enemigo estaba.

-Oh ya- Dije un poco extrañado pero podía ser coincidencia ¿Cierto? No creo que haya nada malo.

-¿Sucede algo?- Creo que captó mi tomo extrañado tenía que pensar que decirle no la podía dejar así.

-¿Tan lejos?- Bueno también quería saber porque iba algo lejos habiendo muchas escuelas aquí.

-Yo antes vivía por ahí pero mi madre se casó y tuve que venir aquí no puedo salirme a estas altura ya que perdería el año- Su explicación era muy convincente.

-Entiendo- Dije más feliz yo creo que si es coincidencia todo eso después de todo su explicación tenía lógica.

-Bueno Rico gracias por escuchar nos vemos luego adiós- Beso mi mejilla de repente y corrió a su casa.

Estaba feliz esta chica tenía algo que ninguna me entendía sabía lo que quería decir y como lo quería decir sí que era especial y tenía que hacer algo una chica como ella no se debe dejar ir tan fácil pero ¿Cómo alguien como yo podría? Digo nunca me ha gustado esto pero ya vería como le haría para ganarme su corazón.

**Narrado por Kowalski.**

Caminaba alejándome de la casa de Becky vaya este día fue extraño con Skipper y Becky ellos sí que ponían mi mente de cabeza pero un poco de locura no hace daño, seguía caminando algo distraído mi celular vibró supuse que sería Skipper pero vi que era un mensaje de un número desconocido lo abrí para averiguar de qué se trataba al abrirlo solo decía "Cuidado –E" no logre entenderlo quizás me jugaban una broma.

-No deberías ignorar una advertencia nunca- Escuche tras de mi voltee y lo único que recibí fue un golpe caí al suelo un poco extrañado.

Me levante enseguida note que era un chico poco más grande que yo su voz áspera ojos un poco verdes no sabía que hacer no era normal que un tipo atacara así ¿Seria el tipo que Skipper menciono?

-¿Eres el que me envío el mensaje?- Pregunte con la guardia alta no era tan bueno luchando pero sabía lo básico gracias a Skipper.

-No ese fue mi jefe pero ando dando sustos por él- Note que al finalizar cada oración hacia un ligero tss.

-Tu jefe es el tipo que busca la milicia ¿Cierto?- Su expresión cambio seriamente me dio un escalofrío.

-Estas muy bien enterado por lo que veo, te recomiendo que sigas las amenazas esto no es un juego- Trato de volverme a atacar pero logre derivarlo sin que me diera cuenta logre golpearme la cabeza con una roca justo en la frente y huyó, toque donde me había dado el golpe note que tenía sangre.

-¿Kowalski estas bien?- Voltee y estaba parada enfrente mío Becky ¿Qué hacía aquí?

-Becky ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en tu casa- Me olvide de mi herida ese tipo podía hacerle algo.

-Sentí que debía seguirte pero mírate estas sangrando- Oh ciego mi herida pero eso no importaba debía sacarla de aquí.

-Te llevo a tu casa, alguien me atacó no quiero que nada te pase- Tome su mano y camine rápido a su casa ese tipo no me daba buena espina.

Una vez que volvimos a llegar a su casa me sentí aliviado ya podría estar a salvo nada me importaba ni siquiera mi herida solo mantenerla a salvo.

-Kowalski espera estas herido déjame curarte- Me negué no quería causarle molestias.

-Estoy bien me curar en mi casa de verdad- Podía haberlo no debía ser tan difícil ¿O sí?

-Te puedes desmayar en el camino aquí te curo y no acepto un no- No me quedo más que asentir ella enseguida me metió su casa.

-Siéntate en el sillón en lo que voy por el botiquín- Ella salió de la habitación en la que estábamos yo hice lo que me dijo, espere unos minutos sentía que no era necesario que hiciera esto pocos minutos después apareció de nuevo.

-Oye Becky no es necesario que lo hagas- Me sentía algo apenado a que me curará la herida.

-Claro que lo es me preocupas mucho Kowalski- Después que me dijo eso deje que me curará.

Primero limpio la herida cosa difícil para ella no me podía estar quieto en varias ocasiones me regaño como un niño después me desinfecto con alcohol eso estuvo pero ardía demasiado y ya al ultimo me puso una venda que cubría perfectamente la herida.

-Gracias de verdad- Le sonreí mientras ella guardaba las cosas para después sentarse a mi lado.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Pregunto muy preocupada aquí vamos a explicar algo que ni siquiera yo entiendo.

-Pues recibí un mensaje con una advertencia después de leerlo un sujeto apareció y me golpeo le pregunte si era el del mensaje y no era él era su jefe no sabía quién era trato de atacarse de nuevo pero logre derribarlo pero el tomo una roca y me golpeó después llegaste tú- Explique analizando todo.

-¿Quién será?- Ahora le tendría que explicar lo que yo suponía que era cierto no sabía bien.

-Bueno Skipper nos dijo que hay un enemigo suelto la última vez que se vio fue en New Jersey quizás fue el- Como suponía solo era eso una suposición porque no estaba seguro.

-¿Por qué contra ti?- Eso mismo me preguntaba ¿que tenía yo que ver en esto? Definitivamente debía hablar con Skipper.

-Ni idea hablaré con Skipper- Era lo único que podía hacer, ella se acercó a mí y comenzó a acariciar mi rostro con sumo cuidado.

-No quiero que nada te pase- Ni yo quería que nada le pasara a ella, lo único que se me ocurrió hacer para calmarla fue pegar sus labios a los míos.

Ella inmediatamente respondió pero había algo diferente me besaba como si me fuera a ir de su lado no quería que estuviera así no me iría la tome fuertemente en mis brazos, ella se recargo en mí y yo me fui acostando en el sillón así ella termino enzima mío y yo debajo nos separamos brevemente por aire para después volver al beso ella enredo sus manos en mi cabello y las mías en su cintura, el beso cada vez subía de nivel yo estaba mas que fascinado por sus labios pero llego el momento de separarnos.

-No me iré- Le dije seriamente pero a la vez tiernamente sabía que eso temía y tenía que calmarla.

-Confió en ti- Dijo recostándose en mi pecho yo la envolví en mis brazos ya se había calmado.

-Y yo en ti- Susurre, me costaba mucho trabajo confiar en alguien desde lo de mis padres no confiaba en nadie más que los chicos pero ahora confiaba en ella.

**Narrado por Cabo.**

Llegue a mi casa seriamente preocupado Skipper se había ido de la nada era en mi parecer muy extraño deje mis cosas en la sala rápidamente debía ir a ayudar a mis padre y con suerte volver a verla.

Salí apuradamente cruce la calle sin fijarme y sin darme cuenta un auto me golpeo ligeramente quizás pudo frenar a tiempo, ahí estaba tirado en el suelo el cuerpo me dolía ligeramente oí como salían del auto mi sorpresa era quien me había atropellado.

-Oh por dios Cabo lo siento tanto- Era ella Shauna, esto no podía ser casualidad ¿Cierto?

Se acercó lentamente a mi levanto mi cabeza y la puso sobre sus piernas acariciándome lentamente.

-¿Estas bien? Ay perdóname debí haberte visto- Creo que me sonroje levemente pero no quería levantarme.

-Si apenas si me tocaste y descuida yo cruce torpemente la calle no fue tu culpa- Le sonreí amablemente.

-De todas formas déjame llevarte al hospital- Negué rotundamente no me gustaba para nada los hospitales.

-No estoy bien de verdad solo me tocaste tranquila- Dije muy nervioso de verdad no quería ir.

-¿Estás seguro? Podrías tener una contusión o un derrame- Quede sorprendido por todo lo que sabía.

-Si de verdad estaré bien- Dije pero al levantarme y tratar de caminar el pecho me dolió Shauna lo noto.

-No Cabo vamos al hospital- Me llevo suavemente hasta su auto me metió cuidadosamente hasta el asiento del copiloto ella se subió y arrancó.

-De verdad no es necesario que me lleves- Pensé que estaba siendo demasiada molestia quizás ella tenía algo más importante que hacer.

-Claro que lo es y lo haré- No me quedo más que resignarme a que me llevara a perder el tiempo.

-¿Y como sabes tanto de lo que podía tener?- No quería que el viaje fuera en silencio así que inicie la plática.

-Bueno estudio medicina- Eso lo explicaba pero eso significaba que era mayor que yo aunque su cuerpo y rostro no lo aparentaba.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- Pregunte lo más amablemente posible las mujeres normalmente se enojan si las confundías de mayor edad.

-19 años Cabo ¿Por qué la pregunta?- ¿¡19 años!? Cielos era cuatro años mayor que yo.

-No los aparentas- Era cierto nunca imagine que tendría cuatro años más que yo sí que me dejo perplejo.

-Oh me lo dicen mucho ¿Tu cuántos años tienes?- Pregunto algo divertida me imaginaba que si le pasaba muy seguido.

-15 años- Si era muy joven para los chicos lo era ellos ya estaban cerca de los dieciocho y yo apenas en los quince.

-Eres un niño apenas Cabo- Eso me decepciono algo muchos me veían así incluyendo a los chicos.

-Eso supongo- Dije algo desanimado y así se dio por terminada nuestra conversación.

Llegamos en pocos minutos al hospital entramos y ella aviso a un doctor que necesitaba revisión así el doctor hizo los exámenes correspondientes yo estaba muy nervioso pero el doctor dijo que estaba bien el dolor solo era del golpe pero nada serio, Shauna y yo salimos del hospital me subí a su auto tranquilamente.

-¿En dónde vives Cabo?- Pregunto serenamente yo miraba por su ventana y quite mi mirada para ponerla sobre ella.

-Enfrente de donde me atropellaste pero debía ir a la tienda de mis padres- Ella ya sabia donde no creo que hubiera problema.

-Deben estar preocupados- Lo pensé y no creo ellos sabían que no siempre iba a la tienda.

-No a veces no voy a la tienda así que está bien y no te preocupes les explicaré lo sucedido- No quería que la culparan del accidente.

-Descuida sé cómo son los padres- Supongo que ella pensaba lo mismo que yo pero veo que no tenía problemas con eso.

-Gracias por molestarte en llevarme seguramente tenías cosas que hacer y por llevarme no lo hiciste- Estaba algo apenado con ella.

-A decir verdad no solo salí me alegro de verte eres muy tierno- Seguramente me sonroje.

Después de eso otra vez reino el silencio hasta que se estaciono frente a la tienda de mis padres.

-Gracias de nuevo Shauna espero y nos volvamos a ver- Sin querer solté esas últimas palabras.

-Yo también lo espero me agradaste demasiado nos vemos Cabo- Se acercó a mí y beso mi mejilla salí del coche y ella se fue.

Entre atareado a la tienda lo primero que hice fue explicarles a mis padres lo sucedido aclarando que fue mi culpa por no mirar antes de cruzar ellos solo me dijeron que tuviera mucho más cuidado asentí y después comencé a pensar en ella.

Vaya este día había aprendido más de ella, era cuatro años mayor que yo y estudiaba medicina pero a la vez me desilusione algo cuando me dijo que era un niño odiaba que me considerarán así más ella y estaba más que claro que jamás se fijaría en mí.

**Note de la autora: Vaya el capítulo más largo hasta ahora, bien la razón por la que no escribí mucho de Rico y Cabo fue debido a que no tenía muy bien planteado sus historias mientras que las de Skipper y Kowalski si pero ahora ya las tengo así que también se verá mucho de ellos dos como de muchos otros.**

**No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

**Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	24. Chapter 24 Conociendo a los suegros

Hola mis queridos lectores sé que tarde un poco pero ya saben la escuela tratare de no tardar porque se cómo se siente esperar un capitulo y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom y Eric creadores de la serie pero la historia es mía.**

**Capítulo 24: Conociendo a los suegros.**

**Narrado por Marlene.**

Cerré tras de mi la puerta de mi habitación estaba realmente emocionada, Skipper y yo comenzaríamos esta extraña y loca relación sé que no es normal pero creo que ninguno de los dos lo pidió solo sucedió ay sí que estoy emocionada parezco una niña en una juguetería es sensacional además lo que acabo de hacer ¡Magnifico! Mordí su cuello hasta dejarle marca pero no sé qué me pasa con él yo soy muy tímida en ese aspecto.

-Ay Skipper ¿qué me estás haciendo?- Pregunte tocando recordando sus labios sobre los míos.

-Lo mismo que tú a mí- Voltee hacia la puerta y ahí estaba él con su típica sonrisa recostado en el lumbral de la puerta.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- No quería sonar mal pero de verdad temía que nos descubrieran.

-Disculpa nuestras madres salieron y pensé que podía estar un rato contigo- Me acerque a él abrasándolo.

-Solo no quiero que nos descubran- Sabia que si nuestras madres se enteraban nos separarían.

-Te entiendo pero descuida no pasara nada no pienso alejarme de ti nunca- Sus palabras me emocionaron yo tampoco quería alejarme de él.

-Pero te iras en unos meses- Recordé que Skipper solo venia por sus "vacaciones" y luego volvería a estar lejos de mí.

-Lo sé ¿Te irías conmigo?- Su pregunta me sorprendió ¿Irme con él? No estaba totalmente segura de ello.

No le contestaba aun lo pensaba no estaba segura si de irme con él no lo quería lejos eso era seguro, él me miro era como si me entendiera como si supiera que lo dudaba así que tomo mis mejilla y me beso.

-Por favor ya he estado tres años lejos de ti no quiero más tiempo- Si yo tampoco lo quería otra vez lejos.

-Me iré contigo Skipper lo prometo- Dije una vez que finalizo el beso el solo sonrió victoriosamente.

-Gracias Marlene- Bese su mejilla el inmediatamente se sonrojo me parecía adorable pero extraño a la vez.

-¿Cambiaste mucho o soy solo yo Skipper?- Él se extrañó lo pude notar en su mirada.

-No para nada ¿Porque lo dices?- Reí un poco no sé qué haría cundo le diera mis puntos.

-Solo que antes nunca te vi sonrojado o sentimental- Ahora siempre estaba así al menos conmigo.

-Antes no me habías dado una oportunidad- Esperen eso significaba ¿Que solo conmigo era así?

-¿Yo te cambie?- No estaba del todo segura solo preguntándole sabría el paso su mano por su cabello dios ¿Por qué es tan guapo?

-Haces cosas extrañas en mí y eso me encanta- Eso en su extraño lenguaje era un sí.

-Tú en mi- Note sorpresa en su mirada como diciendo ¿Es enserio? Pues vaya que lo es Skipper.

-¿Enserio? Es imposible que yo lo logre- Si supieras Skipper lo que has logrado en mí.

-Te juro que a ningún chico me le hubiera abalanzado para besarlo y jamás le haría esto- Dije señalando su marca en el cuello.

-Así que soy el primero eh eso sí que me gusta- Me sonroje ante la idea que loco que el primer chico que me atraía así sea mi primo.

-Digamos que así es- Él se acercó a mí y paso su brazo por mi cintura al instante me sonroje.

-Me encanta ver el efecto que provoco en ti- Tenia más que la razón el cualquier toque con él lo hacía.

-¿Y yo lo tengo en ti?- Él mostro una sonrisa burlona y negó con la cabeza ¿Qué me quería decir?

-Debes ser más observadora Marlene y veras el efecto que tienes en mí- Sin previo aviso me dio un corto beso.

-No salgas de la casa es una orden- Dijo sonriéndome para después salir de la habitación.

Me pareció extraño pero no tenía intención de salir supongo que debía seguir su extraña orden pero lo que sea por él.

**Narrado por Becky.**

Continuaba recostada en su pecho me sentía tan bien pero no podía quitar mi preocupación lo recién ocurrido me dejo muy mal pensar que quizás el no estaría aquí, comencé a mover mis manos en círculos en su pecho.

-No hagas eso- Me dijo divertido pero notaba que le gustaba así que no me detuve.

-Tu no me digas que hacer- Me detuve para besarlo me sorprende como en tan poco tiempo sus labios se habían convertido en mi más grande vicio.

Estaba tan distraída en el beso que no note cuando mis padres habían llegado solo logre escuchar un fuerte tosido fue cuando me separe de sus labios y los vimos enseguida nos levantamos.

-Ho hola- Dije muy nerviosa voltee un segundo hacia Kowalski note que estaba muy sonrojado.

-Bu buenas tardes- Saludo cordialmente Kowalski vaya ambos estábamos más que nerviosos.

-Hola hija- Hablo muy seriamente mi padre sin quitar la mirada de Kowalski ¿Podía haber algo peor?

-¿No nos vas a presentar?- Mi madre hablo más relajada con una blanca sonrisa me relajo un poco.

-Papa, mama veo que ya conocieron al novio de Becky- Entro sorpresivamente Stacy oh vaya.

-Me llamo Kowalski un gusto conocerlos- Extendió la mano hacia mi padre el cual la estrujo muy fríamente.

-El placer es nuestro- Dijo felizmente mi madre mi padre solo lo observaba en estos momentos odiaría ser él.

-Bueno yo me retiro que tengan buen día- No, odiaba que se fuera pero lo entendía se sentía incómodo.

-¿No gustas quedarte a comer?- Pregunto mi madre ella en verdad estaba feliz mi padre por otra parte no.

-No gracias no quiero causar molestias- Pensé que este sería un buen momento para que se conocieran después de todo era mi novio.

-Kowalski quédate por favor- Él me miro y asintió lentamente esto sí que sería muy bueno en mi opinión.

-Bien en unos minutos estará lista la cena- Me junte a Kowalski y tome su mano note que temblaba.

-No estés nervioso- Susurre algo divertida al verlo así para luego mirar a Stacy en forma de reproche.

Nos quedamos ahí por unos minutos me sentía más nerviosa que nada y no quiero imaginar a Kowalski con la mirada asesina de mi padre mirándolo.

-¿Vas en la misma escuela que Becky?- Pregunto mi padre hacia Kowalski esto sí que sería un desastre.

-Si aunque no en el mismo salón- Respondió muy seguro ni se notaba que estaba nervioso.

-Vaya ¿y cuando pensaban decirnos?- Seguro me matarían por no decirles que ya tenía novio.

-Siento no avisarte papá- Dije muy penosa pero el solo me miro como "le estoy preguntado a él"

-La cena esta lista, pasen a sentarse- Afortunadamente mi madre entro rompiendo la horrible tensión.

Pasamos a sentarnos Kowalski sí que estaba nervioso lo tuve que arrastrar al comedor y obligarlo a sentarse la comida trascurrió algo normal hasta que las preguntas comenzaron.

-Y dinos Kowalski ¿Cómo se conocieron tú y Becky sino van en el mismo grupo?- En ese momento me pregunte ¿Por qué a él? Acaso no ven lo nervioso que esta.

-Bueno yo ya la conocía desde hace tiempo mi mejor amigo Skipper es primo de Marlene la amiga de Becky y Stacy- No lo note nervioso quizás solo era con mi padre.

-¿Y porque no nos dijeron antes?- Otra vez esa pregunta pero ahora en boca de mi madre.

-Nunca he hecho esto antes no soy bueno en esto disculpen- Kowalski era muy inteligente de eso no tenía duda pero en cuanto al noviazgo era un niño aprendiendo.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer con tu vida?- Y otra vez mi padre con sus preguntas volví a mirar acusatoriamente a Stacy.

-Bueno es mi último año y aun no se con exactitud sé que debo saberlo ya que el año ya está pronto en acabarse solo sé que algo relacionado con la ciencia- Ay vaya a mí todavía me faltaba otro año.

-Eso me parece muy interesante, tus padres deben estar orgullosos- Mire a Kowalski note cierta mirada de disgusto ¿Algo estaba mal?

-Bueno solo no nos oculten más cosas ¿quedo claro?- Mi padre dijo lo último con un tono amenazador pero esperen eso significaba que lo había aceptado.

-Claro que sí señor es lo último que quiero hacer- Sabia que Kowalski no quería pasar por lo mismo dos veces.

-Gracias papá- Creo que yo fui la única que entendió que lo había aceptado porque los demás se extrañaron.

-Bueno me retiro debo llegar a mi casa gracias por la comida- Kowalski se levantó y recogió vaya que era perfecto.

-Te acompaño- Tome su mano y lo aleje de la mirada de mis padres vaya que esto estuvo muy tenso una vez que salimos le di un pequeño beso.

-¿Y eso?- Parecía sorprendido o solo tal vez aun no salía de la idea de que conoció a mis padres.

-Perdón por tantas preguntas que quizás te incomodaron- No quería que se pusiera incómodo.

-Descuida entiendo porque lo hacen no los culpo- Aun así lo note tenso estaba segura que algo pasaba.

-¿Pasa algo?- Quizás todo fue mala idea podía no estar preparado para esto después de todo no lo había hecho.

-No- Lo dijo tan cortante si fue un error esto lo presione demasiado quede en que le daría tiempo.

-Realmente lo siento- Lo abrace fuerte era todo mi culpa hubiera dejado que se fuera.

-Becky escucha nada tiene que ver contigo de verdad fue agradable conocer a tus padres solo debo hablar con Skipper me dejo un mensaje y estoy preocupado es todo lo juro- Al menos no había sido conmigo.

-Espero este todo bien y logren arreglarlo- Se acercó y beso mi mejilla y susurro "te quiero" ¿Dios porque lo hiciste tan perfecto?

-Me quedaría más tiempo pero como te dije debo llegar a mi casa- Sería mejor que se fuera antes que anocheciera después que lo atacaron a plena luz del día.

-Si ve con mucho cuidado por favor- Enserio moriría si algo le llegase a pasar lo quería enserio.

-Lo tendré tranquila lo prometo nos vemos- Beso cortamente mis labios al separarse me sonrío y se fue.

Entre de nuevo a mi casa sabía que algo había con Kowalski si he tenido otros novio pero nada serio por ello nunca se los presente a mis padres y ahora llegaba él a poner mi mundo de cabeza estaba enamorada de él eso seguro y él de mí.

**Narrado por Rico.**

Salí un rato de mi casa la verdad me aburría mucho en la mía no soy de esas personas que se están en paz fui solo a caminar y ver que hacía ya iba de regreso en unos minutos oscurecería note que Perky está fuera extrañamente así que me acerque con cuidado de no asustarla.

-Hey- Salude ella enseguida volteo a mirarme y en cuanto vio que era yo se tranquilizó.

-Hola Rico- La note un poco decaída me preguntaba que le pasaba o si alguien lo había hecho.

-¿Bien?- Pregunte ella suspiro tristemente sabía que no lo estaba o al menos eso sospechaba.

-Eso quisiera Rico- Me preguntaba que le había pasado o que había sucedido para que este así.

-¿Qué?- No me gustaba verla así quería hacer algo no se para animarla o algo yo siempre era quien animaba a los chicos ¿Porque a ella no?

-Solo problemas- Creo que no me lo diría cuando la gente no quería decirlo solo contestaba cosas como esa.

-Anímate tu no triste- Dije tratando de animarla creo que lo había logrado ella sonrío.

-Gracias Rico tienes razón luego te cuento- Beso mi mejilla y de inmediato se metió a su casa.

Esto cada vez era más extraño sabía que ella era única digo además de los chicos nadie más me entendía y ahora aparecía ella definitivamente era especial.

**Nota de la autora: Créanme me llegan sus comentarios solo que algunos tardan en aparecer no sé muy bien porque si me llegan tranquilas además en el próximo capítulo estará cabo y otro personaje así que no se lo pierdan.**

**No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

**Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	25. Chapter 25 Mentir por amor

Hola mis queridos lectores bueno en este capítulo sé que al final tendrán dudas lo sé y la explicación al final del capítulo díganme por favor si les gusto lo que hice.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom y Eric creadores de la serie pero la historia es mía.**

**Capítulo 25: Mentir por amor.**

**Narrado por Cabo.**

Después de distraerme un rato en el trabajo decidí irme a mi casa no estaba de muy buen humor con lo recién ocurrido con Shauna enserio solo me veía como un niño y sé que lo era digo era cuatro años mayor que yo así fue obviamente no me vería pero quería estar cerca de ella pero no sabía cómo debía pensar algo rápido.

Paso algo de tiempo hasta que el teléfono sonó me preguntaba quién sería quizás era alguien de los chicos ¿porque no llamar a mi celular?

-¿Hola?- Dije dudoso el lector no reconocía la llamada pero esperaba que fueran los chicos.

-Hola Cabo ¿Cómo sigues?- Oh vaya ¡Esa voz! Era Shauna me estaba llamando ¿Pero cómo?

-Ah…- No supe que responder quería verla de verdad sé que esto iba en contra de todo lo que me enseñaron.

-¿Qué sucede?- No sabía que iba a hacer solo que no era lo correcto pero era lo único que se me ocurrió.

-Me siento mal y bueno no quiero preocupar a mis padres- Oh no lo que dije que nunca haría lo hice.

-Voy para allá espera- Sé que estuvo muy mal lo que hice pero logre lo que quería que ella viniera para acá.

Espere pegado a la ventana para cuando llegara finalmente vi un auto apartarse enfrente de mi casa me aleje de la ventana para que no sospechara oí el timbre y espere unos minutos para que no se viera tan obvio, abrí la puerta y ahí estaba ella con cara de preocupación.

-¿Qué tienes?- Mi miro muy preocupada esperando una respuesta ¿Qué le diría? Definitivamente estaba cayendo bajo.

-Tengo dolores- Ella tomo mis manos y me llevo adentro sentándose en una silla ¿Qué haría?

-¿En dónde?- Mi pregunta era ¿seguirá mintiéndole? Solo para que se quede aquí conmigo.

-En la cabeza pero quizás no es nada- Se veía muy preocupada no podía hacer eso.

-Eso siempre dicen pero resulta más grave- Saco una pequeña lámpara y la prendió frente a mi ojo.

-No te preocupes demasiado- Creo que esto estuvo erróneo esto la preocupe y le mentí por una tontería.

-Me importas demasiado Cabo- Esas simples palabras hicieron que todo en mi interior se moviera.

-Ah tu a mí por eso no quiero que te preocupes demasiado- Acarició lentamente mi mejilla.

-Está bien pero vendré a verte todos los días ¿Entendido?- Oh vaya la vería de nuevo.

-Por supuesto eres bienvenida aquí- Ella paro de acariciar mi mejilla no lo dejes de hacer me encanta que hagas eso.

-Pues nos veremos mañana, adiós Cabo- Se acercó a mí me puse ligeramente nervioso beso mi mejilla de nuevo.

-Adiós Shauna- La vi salir oí como arrancaba el auto toque mi mejilla donde hace un rato había depositado sus labios ansiando tanto que fuera mañana.

**Narrado por Skipper.**

Me hubiera encantado quedarme más tiempo con Marlene pero debía estar atento a la amenaza que me rodeaba recordé que debía contarle a los chicos empezaría con Kowalski tome mi celular, escribí "Oye necesito contarte algo" y lo envié espere su respuesta me llego después de minutos "Yo igual pero espera" quizás estaba haciendo algo importante en fin esperaría iría con Marlene pero antes debía hablar con Kowalski después de como veinte minutos recibí su mensaje.

-"Perdona la tardanza estaba en una situación- ¿Qué le habrá pasado? Le preguntaría y después le diría.

-"Descuida ¿Pero qué te paso?"- La curiosidad era algo propio de mí que a veces preguntaba sin razones.

-"Conocí a mis suegros"- Reí un poco no me imaginaba a Kowalski en esta situación.

-"No pierdes tiempo Kowalski entonces ¿Mañana se casan?"- Brome un poco siempre éramos así él y yo.

-"No, pero oye antes de eso me paso algo extraño"- ¿Algo más extraño que conocer a tus suegro? No sabía si podía.

-"Yo juzgare eso cuéntame"- Recordé que debía contarle lo que sabía de Espiráculo pero primero lo oirá a él.

-"Un tipo me atacó"- ¿¡Que!? Esto no podía ser solo coincidencia ¿Cierto? Algo muy turbio estaba pasando.

-"¿Como?"- Millones de cosas pasaron por mi cabeza ¿Por qué a él? Quizás porque es mi mejor amigo.

-"Primero me llego un mensaje luego llego un extraño tipo me dijo que era de su jefe"- Esto estaba definitivamente mal.

-"¿Pero estas bien?"- ¿Por qué con mis amigos? Eso es cobardía si me quieren que vengan.

-"Si solo el susto y bueno me golpeó la cabeza pero ya estoy mejor"- Tenía que decirle rápidamente, decidí dejarme de los mensajes y llamarlo.

-Kowalski escucha algo malo estaba pasando ¿Recuerdas que fui a la base? Pues me dijeron que un enemigo llamado Espiráculo va tras de mí y quizás esto tenga conexión- Escuche su respiración entrecortada.

-El mensaje decía "Cuidado –E"- No podía estar más claro la "E" de Espiráculo ya estaba tan claro.

-Kowalski esto obviamente no es una coincidencia créeme esto está muy turbio no me está gustando- ¿Por qué ir tras Kowalski primero?

-A mi menos Skipper, entonces…- Se quedó callado ¿Por qué se quedaba callado?

-¿Entonces qué?- ¿Por qué de pronto solo se oía su respiración? Suspire a la bocina.

-Un sujeto me miraba mientras estaba con Becky creí haberlo imaginado- Espiráculo estaba aquí ya.

-Demonios Kowalski cuídate no sé qué trama ese sujeto pero no es conocido por estar cuerdo- Algo muy malo planeaba.

-Skipper tú también dices que van tras de ti no te distraigas- Yo no tenía miedo después de todo estaba entrenado pero ¿Y ellos?

-Descuida estoy entrenado para esto- Oí un suspiro pesado seguramente pensaba lo mismo que yo.

-Marlene estará bien- Si definitivamente pensábamos en lo mismo, esperaba eso con todo mí ser.

-Becky también Kowalski te prometo que lo atraparán- Ambos nos preocupábamos por diferentes personas pero la misma razón, las queríamos.

-Skipper…- Note una angustia en su voz algo más que todo lo preocupaba quería ayudarlo.

-¿Qué sucede Kowalski?- Dije con suavidad algo le pasaba quería saber qué y poder hacer algo.

-Yo…- Y otra vez se quedó callado ¿Qué estaba pasando con él? Y sobre todo que lo tenía así.

-Kowalski quiero ayudarte dime que sucede- Hable con más suavidad algo lo tenía así.

-Lo volví a hacer- No no no esto, demonios no podía estar pasando creí que lo había superado.

-Voy para allá- Colgué y salí tome el auto y maneje lo más rápido que pude debía llegar con él yo era lo único que podía mantenerlo estable.

Logre llegar en tiempo record mire su casa temiendo encontrarme eso de nuevo como hace tres años baje del auto iba a tocar pero su puerta no tenía seguro entre y lo vi.

-Kowalski…-

**Nota de la autora: Lamento dejarlos así en suspenso pero sino esto no sería tan bueno, la explicación de esto es que aparte los chicos tienen cosas que los atormentan el primero que veremos será el de Kowalski quise darles una nueva perspectiva no me maten por eso, y en cuanto a Cabo pues me apeguen un poco al episodio de la serie no crean que así lo quise poner gracias por entender.**

**No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

**Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	26. Chapter 26 Su problema

Hola mis queridos lectores veo que les gusto el suspenso así que trate de subirlo lo más rápido posible ya más adelante se verán más problemas de los demás no se angustien y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom y Eric creadores de la serie pero la historia es mía.**

**Capítulo 26: Su problema. **

**Narrado por Skipper.**

-Kowalski…- Susurre su nombre en cuanto abrí la puerta estaba ahí frente a la puerta de pie.

-Skipper yo…- Me acerque a él lentamente Kowalski se sentí tan mal lo percibí toque su hombro.

-Tranquilo ¿qué hiciste?- No lo presionará su mente era muy loca y eso no ayudaba en nada.

-Otra cosa que destruirá al mundo- Si Kowalski era demasiado inteligente tanto para crear cosas que destruyan el mundo.

-Sé que no puedes contrólate y no te culpo- Desde que lo conocí era así no podía evitar construir lo que se imaginaba.

-¿Tan raro soy?- Negué rotundamente algo pasaba con él, era como si alguien lo impulsara a hacerlo.

-No solo es un pequeño problema ya verás que lo resolverás- Mire por toda la casa esperando ver si había alguien al parecer sus padres no estaban.

-Espero realmente no se de donde sale esto un día acabare destruyendo el mundo- Sabia que eso no pasaría.

-Escucha deberían utilizar eso para no se tu beneficio- Fue cuando mire detenidamente a Kowalski traía una venda en la parte superior de su frente.

-Intentaré ver cómo- Al menos estaba mejor esta situación lo ponía demasiado nervioso.

-Tu golpe se ve mal- Realmente me ponía mal ver que por mi culpa lo habían atacado.

-Supongo que si toma en cuenta que fue con una roca- Uy eso estaba peor por suerte no paso a mayores.

-¿Tú te curaste?- No quería dejarlo en esta situación así que platicaría con él un rato.

-No Becky lo hizo y después conocí a mis suegros- Recordé esa platica no pude evitar reír un poco.

-¿Su padre te quiere muerto?- Normalmente los padres eran muy celosos en cuanto a las hijas al menos eso he visto.

-Al principio si pero creo que me acepto- Note que se tranquilizó más perfecto así estaba bien.

-Oye ¿Puedo confesarte algo?- Creo que era el momento perfecto ya que estaba más tranquilo.

-Claro- Contesto con su voz normal creo que ya se le había pasado la crisis de nervios que le dio.

-Bueno Marlene y yo lo intentaremos- Hubo un enorme silencio entre nosotros me preguntaba que estaría pensando.

-Sabes espero que eso funcione sé cuánto la quieres y que darás lo mejor de ti para que funcione- Eso intentaría.

-¿No te parece extraño o algo?- Muchos lo verían así extraño o simplemente loco de todo.

-No, además no soy nadie para juzgarlos- Agradecí eso y sé que Rico y Cabo pensarían igual y tendría su apoyo.

-Gracias Kowalski y sé que lo tuyo con Becky ira lejos era un gran chico- Asintió poco no era muy bueno en esto, pero yo lo ayudaría a superar esto después de todo éramos amigos.

**Narrado por Rico. **

Estaba encerrado en mi cuarto pensando cómo ayudar a Percky en lo que sea que tuviera ¿Pero cómo? No tenía idea no era bueno con los chicos solo hacia lo mío e inmediatamente los alegraba pero con una chica debería ser diferente ¿No? Quizás debería pedir un consejo a los chicos.

-¡Rico!- Escuche mi nombre al principio me extrañe mucho ¿Quién me gritería? Note que era fuera así mire por la ventana vi que era ella.

-¿Percky? ¿Qué?- Vaya sí que sabía dónde estaba mi casa eso me emociono de una manera especial.

-Solo baja- Obedecí sin mas baje rápidamente y salí hasta donde estaba ella me preguntaba para que me quería.

-Listo- Ella me sonrió ¿Qué estaba pasando? Hace un rato me había contado que estaba triste.

-Rico aunque te conozco hace poco te tengo gran confianza- Era lo mismo que me pasaba con ella.

-Lo mismo- Quizás me contaría que le pasaba porque estaba triste hace rato que la vi.

-Sabes tuve problemas con mi novio- Oh no tenía novio por alguna extraña razón eso me decepciono.

-¿Qué?- Quería saber que había pasado si ese tipo le había hecho algo malo o no sé.

-Solo es que es muy celoso y me controla mucho- Definitivamente eso no era correcto o bueno eso me decía Cabo.

-¿Lo quieres?- Esa pregunta quizás para ella no era nada pero para mi lo era todo quería saberlo.

-Pues no se Rico- ¿Entonces porque era su novia sino sabe si lo quiere? Definitivamente las mujeres no sabían lo que querían.

-¿No?- Note cierta confusión en su rostro en estos momentos quisiera saber lo que pensaba.

-Empiezo a querer a otro- Dijo para besar mi mejilla y despedirse con la mano pero mi mente solo reaccionó a algo ¿Quién sería?

**Narrado por Becky.**

Subí a mi habitación feliz sin querer con Kowalski había dado un gran paso ¿Qué tendría él que me atraiga tanto? No lo sé pero sin duda me gustaba esto tome mi celular y pensé enviarle un mensaje pero no sabía a lo mejor estaba ocupado en ese instante entro Stacy a mi habitación.

-Hola hermanita veo que eso va enserio- Dijo con tono burlón ella no se tomaba muchas cosas en serio.

-Hola, y pues si eso creo- Note su mirada de "es enserio" pues si lo era y no sé porque justamente con él.

-Creo que no debes tomártelo tan enserio- Sé que ella no me quería ver sufrir pero vamos él simplemente es perfecto.

-¿Por qué lo dices? Digo él es un buen chico- Sabia que no lo debía tomar muy enserio pero no entendía el porqué de su advertencia.

-Creo que algo se traen los cuatro- ¿A qué se refería? A veces Stacy dudaba mucho de la gente.

-Los cuatro son muy diferentes ¿Por qué estarían juntos? Algo se traen y por eso son amigos- Bueno si admito que los cuatro son muy diferentes pero no por eso había una razón por la que sean amigos.

-¿No crees que estas exagerando? No porque no tengan nada en común quiere decir que no puedan ser amigos- Creo que si estaba exagerando.

-Mira enójate si quieres pero Kowalski oculta algo así como sus otros tres amigos- Me moleste un poco yo junco juzgue a sus novio y ella si podía.

-No oculta nada- Dije enojada no le iba a dejar insultarlo no le había dado motivos para ello.

-Oh si que lo hace por algo los cuatro están juntos, buenas noches hermanita- Salió de mi habitación dando un portazo.

Lo peor es que estoy creyendo lo que me dijo ¿Seria que por algo están juntos que sea oculto? No puede ser no y menos de Kowalski sabía que él era buena persona seguramente Stacy exageraba pero esperen hoy atacaron a Kowalski sé que él me dio la explicación pero ¿y si lo había atacado por lo que oculta? No, no debía dudar del él mejor me sacaba de dudas.

-"¿Kowalski me ocultas algo?"- Pulse enviar esperaría su respuesta no dormiría sino sabia la verdad.

-"No"- Fue lo único que envió ¿De verdad? Estaba tan cortante quizás se había enojado.

-"Perdón no quise hacerte enojar"- Hay no debí dejar que Stacy me llenará me cabeza de tontas ideas.

-"No lo estoy"- Aun estaba cortante algo pasaba tal vez si se había enojado y no me lo quería decir.

-"Sé que lo estas enserio perdón"- El mensaje tardo más de lo norma que hasta pensé que ya no recibiría uno.

-"Que no lo estoy"- Eso me confirmo más que si lo estaba no sabía que hacer fue una mala idea.

-"Gracias por confirmar lo obvio adiós"- Bueno y no tenía nada que hacer no le iba a rogar.

Escuche mi celular me había llegado un mensaje no sé si verlo estaba enojado y no quería pelear con él, ok solo vería el mensaje y nada mas lo abrí y me quede sin habla al leerlo.

-"Abre tu ventana"- Me acerque a la ventana lo vi ahí con el teléfono en la mano en cuanto me vio comenzó a subir hasta entrar a mi habitación.

-No estoy enojado- Dijo una vez estuvo adentro de mi habitación mirándome fijamente.

-No parece no quiero pelear- Prefería dejar la discusión aquí antes que llegara a mas la pelea.

-Becky ya por favor no vine hasta aquí para pelear- No lo entendía pero recordé debía ser paciente con ella.

-¿Entonces a que viniste?- Trate de sonar más calmada debo tener cuidado con lo que le digo.

Antes de que respondiera me atrajo hacia él y me beso demonios no pude resistir nada y enseguida correspondí a sus labios y lo pegue a mi note que su cuerpo estaba tenso algo le había pasado.

-¿Qué tienes?- Pregunto enredando mis manos en su cabello sin despegarme de él.

-Problemas como todo el mundo- Lo abrace ahora entiendo no estaba enojado solo los problemas lo agobiaban.

-¿Puedo ayudar?- No me gustaba para nada verlo así quería verlo feliz y si podía ayudarlo lo haría.

-No estaré bien Skipper ya me ayudo- Me desilusionó un poco pero después de todo era su amigo.

-Está bien pero si necesitas algo me lo dices- Él solo asintió tomo mis manos y las beso me sonroje.

-Debo irme no quiero que mis suegros me encuentren aquí- Comencé a reír fue tan gracioso eso.

-Si lo mismo digo nos vemos mañana- Ahora fui yo quien tomo sus mejilla y lo bese rápidamente de él.

Me sonrió estaba feliz de hacerlo feliz a él salió por la ventana y bajo con cuidado se despidió con la mano y se fue, pero sabía que algo me ocultaba se le notaba demasiado y me preguntaba que seria.

**Nota de la autora: Chicos como vieron trate de que sus problemas dieran otro sentido espero y les guste, en esta historia hice que se conocieran por sus problemas eso se verá más adelante.**

**No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

**Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	27. Chapter 27 Relacion oculta

Hola mis queridos lectores trato de no tardar pero esta semana y la otra los maestros me estarán evaluando y saben que se pone difícil de todas maneras tratare de no tardar porque se pondrá bueno esto gracias por sus comentarios saben que me ayudan a seguir escribiendo y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom y Eric creadores de la serie pero la historia es mía.**

**Capítulo 27: Relación oculta. **

**Narrado por Marlene.**

Estaba en la habitación de Skipper preguntándome donde estaría se había ido sin avisar no tan extraño antes era así y veo que aún lo es, me senté en su cama ¿Debería quedarme aquí esperándolo? No creo que sea lo mejor si llegaban nuestras madres me vería muy yo estando aquí, oí el picaporte girarse oh no rogaba que fuera Skipper y así era él.

-¿Marlene que haces aquí?- Suspire aliviada de que fuera él pero enserio ¿Tan extraño era verme aquí?

-Te vine a buscar y no estabas es tu culpa por no avisar- Pensándolo mejor culparlo no era una buena respuesta.

-¿Ahora me culparas? sabes como soy- Dijo sonriendo tenía razón no sé ni porque lo mencione.

-Perdón pensé que la escuela te había cambiado- Se sentó a mi lado aun con su sonrisa burlona.

-Creerme no me cambio sigo siendo el mismo que no soportabas- Note que reía su broma ya no me hacía tanta gracia.

-Y sigo sin poder soportarte- Dos podíamos jugar este juego note su mirada de sorpresa.

-¿En serio? Pues no se nota digamos que cuando no soporto a alguien no lo estoy buscando como tú- Lo golpee levemente en su hombro.

-Eres insoportable- Me dispuse a irme fingiendo enojo pero él me detuvo y tomo mi barbilla para que lo mirara directamente a los ojos.

-Tú eres muy terca- Me dio un tierno y lento beso sin pensarlo dos veces envolvió mis manos en su cuello y él en mi cintura.

-Aun así te quiero- Dije en medio del beso no esperaba que me respondiera sabía que él no era así.

Termino el beso por falta de aire yo respiraba rápido al igual que él puso su rostro pegado a mi cuello sentía su agitada respiración.

-Te quiero más de lo que imaginas- Lo abrace fuertemente no podía creerlo que este hombre pudo querer a cualquiera y me eligió a mí.

-¿Por qué?- Susurre acariciándolo sin apartarlo de mí no lo quería sentir lejos nunca más.

-¿Porque qué?- Creo que no susurre lo suficientemente bajo para que no me escuchará.

-¿Porque yo? De todas las demás- Se separó de mí y me miró fijamente yo estaba ansiosa de su respuesta.

-Bueno te conozco desde toda la vida, eres inteligente, divertida, amable, alguien en que se puede confiar y sobre todo la persona más linda del mundo- ¿En serio pensaba todo eso de mí?

-Skipper yo…- Antes de acabar puso su dedo en mi boca callándome de repente eso me sorprendió.

-La verdadera pregunta es qué haces tú conmigo- Él simplemente me sonrió oh si supieras.

-Skipper date cuenta eres simplemente increíble- Note su mirada de desconcierto ciertamente no se creía así.

-Eres tan tierna- Me abrazo más me sentía tan bien en sus brazos pero todo eso se detuvo cuando la puerta se abrió su madre estaba ahí parada.

-Skipper Marlene ¿Qué hacen?- Mi tía nos miraba confundida Skipper y yo ya estábamos a una distancia considerable.

-Solo estábamos abrazados mama- Explico con voz muy segura Skipper a mi me temblaban las rodillas.

-Oh ya veo ¿y a que se debe eso?- Esto parecía un interrogatorio ¿No se veía tan mal o sí?

-Solo me despulpaba con Marlene yo la asuste en broma pero me pase solo eso- Hablo un poco más nervioso.

-Skipper no hagas esas bromas ya estas grande- Suspiramos aliviados nos creyó por suerte.

-Si ya le pedí disculpas y no lo haré de nuevo- Pobre lo regañaron sin hacer nada por ocultar esto.

-Bueno bajen a cenar- Salió de la habitación vaya que estuvo cerca por poco nos descubría.

-Creí que seríamos más cuidadosos Skipper- No podía culparlo fue culpa de los dos por no darnos cuenta.

-Me esforzare- Y mostró su típica sonrisa odiaba que hiciera eso ya que esa sonrisa tenía un extraño efecto en mí.

-Ya bajemos o vendrán- Tome su mano y lo guíe antes de llegar al comedor solté su mano y entramos.

Nos sentamos juntos nos sonreímos esto no era tan malo como parecía nuestras madres no sospecharon nada a mi parecer, a mitad de la comida sentí como Skipper tomaba mi mano y la entrelazada con la mía no pude evitar reír.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso Marlene?- Pregunto mi madre, debí ser más discreta y no reír de repente

-No solo cosas de la escuela- Por suerte no me pregunto mas no sé qué le respondería.

Así transcurrió toda la cena en paz el primero en retirarse fue Skipper poco después yo diciendo que estaba súper cansada y debía dormir subía las escaleras pasaría a despedirme de Skipper pero antes de poder ir a la suya alguien me tomo y me estrelló contra la pared.

-¿Estas muy cansada?- Oh si también olvidaba que a veces a Skipper se le ocurres escuchar conversaciones ajenas.

-Algo y más de los metiches- Rio muy bajo y me evito salir de ahí poniendo sus brazos por los lados se mi cabeza.

-Solo te cuido- ¿Cuidarme de qué? Otra vez su paranoia regresaba a él ay hasta la extrañaba.

-No pasa nada Skipper nadie me hará daño- Yo soy la que debería estar preocupada por él no al revés.

-Nunca esta demás prevenir- Note algo diferente en su voz como si supiera que algo pasaría.

-¿Sucede algo?- Su mirada ahora fue la que cambio más penetrante que antes y con miedo.

-Nada solo creo que volvió la paranoia- Comencé a reír pero tapó mi boca demonios era mala para esto.

-Perdón nunca hice esto antes hablo de ocultar la relación- Creo que por eso se me estaba haciendo tan difícil esto.

-¿No te gusta?- No me gustaba en el sentido que de no podríamos no se decirlo al mundo por nuestro parentesco.

-Me encanta Skipper solo quisiera poder decirlo a los cuatro vientos- Quito sus manos y se quedo pensativo unos minutos.

-Buenas noches Marlene- Dijo mirándome para después entrar a su habitación ¿No le gusto lo que dije?

Entre a mi habitación algo confundida por el recién comportamiento de Skipper quizás no debí decirle eso creía que me molestaba estar con él por ser mi primo creo que se enojó o solo se sintió triste no sé cuál era peor solo sabía que no quería perderlo.

**Narrado por Kowalski.**

Sentado afuera de la casa de Becky estaba yo algo confundido por lo ocurrido ayer eso de crear inventos no creo que sea lo mío digo me gusta pero ninguno resulta favorable suspiro pesadamente inventar cosas me gustaba pero lo que inventaba no y era algo que deje tiempo atrás, pase mi mano por mi cabello era tan frustrante y todavía debía contarles a Rico y Cabo oí la puerta abrirse era ella le sonreí ella tenía una mirada de sorpresa obvio ella no sabía que estaba aquí.

-Hola- Salude amablemente ella me seguía mirando como examinándome eso no me gustaba.

-Kowalski ¿me lo dirás?- Oh quería que le contara de mi problema no creo que yo esté listo.

-Ah me temo que no es posible- Los únicos que sabían esto eran los chicos ni mis propios padres lo saben.

-Quiero saber qué te pasa mírate- ¿Qué había de malo en mí? No entendía su forma de expresarse así.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- Quería oír su explicación ya me encontraba perfectamente o bueno en parte.

-Bueno tus ojos demuestran que no dormiste nada- Oh así que era eso si no dormí bien que digamos.

-Tuve insomnio nada del otro mundo- No quería discutir con ella y menos de esto era absurdo.

-Sabes si no me tienes la confianza necesaria…- Se detuvo antes de continuar ¿Me estaba terminando?

-Ok- Dije y me di la media vuelta no como dije una vez no volvería a rogar ni humillarme ante nadie.

-¡Kowalski espera!- Sentí su agarre y me detuve para voltearla a ver tenía ligeras lagrimas corriendo por su mejilla.

-No Becky no llores sabes sé que no soy bueno en esto y entiendo solo me cuesta confiar en las personas solo yo…- ¿Decirle? Pero ¿Qué pensaría de mí?

-No me lo digas es mi culpa igual te presiono demasiado solo hazlo cuando te sientas seguro- No pude evitar sonreír ella era tan paciente conmigo.

-Gracias en cuanto me sienta con la confianza necesaria te lo diré- La abrace fuertemente.

-Está bien pero vámonos ya- Ella tomo mi mano y comenzó a caminar yo junto a ella.

Llegamos a la escuela tranquilos aún tenía tiempo decidí acompañarla a su salón.

-Bien ¿Nos vemos después?- Pregunte una vez que estábamos frente a su salón note que la mayoría de su salón ya estaba dentro.

-Claro que si ahora apúrate que no quiero que pierdes la clase- Reí un poco acostumbrarme a esto sería fácil.

-Ya voy pero oye- La abrace creo que se extrañó ya que tardo un poco en abrazarme.

Continuaba abrasándola no entendía que pasaba solo quería seguir así sabia de ante mano que no era bueno en esto de ser novio pero por ella haría mi mejor esfuerzo.

-Te quiero- Susurre cerca de su oído y lo bese me separe de ella y le sonreír para después disponerme a irme al salón.

Caminaba aun sin prisa aún tenía tiempo esperaba que Rico y Cabo ya hubieran llegado aunque empezarían con sus típicas burlas pero son mis amigos así eran antes de llegar alguien tomo mi mochila y me jalón hacia tras no con mucha fuerza pero quería saber porque y quien lo había hecho.

-¿¡Doris!?- Ella estaba justo enfrente mío ¿Qué hacía aquí? Creo que algo malo pasa ya habíamos terminado toda relación.

**Nota de la autora: Bueno chicos creo que ya se me hizo costumbre dejarlos en suspenso pero es parte de la historia ya en el próximo capítulo veremos el problema de Rico y tal vez el de Cabo yo creo que en dos capítulos les mostraré como se conocieron en esta historia gracias.**

**No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

**Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	28. Chapter 28 Ella me está cambiando

Hola mis queridos lectores este capítulo me salió algo especial trato de darles a los cuatro además de sus respectivas personalidades algo más para mejorar esta historia ya lo estarán viendo y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom y Eric creadores de la serie pero la historia es mía.**

**Capítulo 28: Ella me está cambiando.**

**Narrado por Kowalski.**

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunte aun sin poder creerlo de verdad ¿Qué hacía aquí? No tenía sentido.

-Vine a ver si es cierto- ¿De qué habla? Vaya ¿Enserio fui novio de ella? Digo es tan diferente a Becky.

-¿Cierto que?- Se acercó a mi yo enseguida retrocedí ya no me agradaba siquiera la idea de estar cerca de ella.

-Que me cambiaste por aquella chica que decías "tu amiga"- ¿Era por eso? Sí que le gustaba perder el tiempo.

-Lo que haga o deje de hacer es problema mío ¿No crees?- No sabía con qué derecho veía aquí a reclamarme.

-Tienes razón ya vendrá- Eso ultimo no lo entendía le iba a preguntar pero ella dio media vuelta y se fue mejor lo olvidaba.

Note que ya era un poco pasada la hora de la clase así que me fui corriendo al salón por suerte no había llegado y me acerque a Rico y Cabo.

-¿Tarde?- Pregunto Rico él sabía que yo no era de esos que llegaban tarde era todo lo contrario.

-Me encontré con Doris no quiero hablar de eso- Note que me miraban sorprendidos lo sé yo estaba así.

-Tranquilo lo entendemos- Cabo me regalo una sonrisa sincera entonces fue cuando recordé algo.

-Chicos…- Baje la mirada ahora debía decirles a ellos esto se estaba poniendo difícil.

-¿Qué sucede Kowalski?- Pregunto Cabo con voz preocupada apriete mis puños con fuerza.

-Sucede que yo otra vez invente algo… destructivo como siempre- Se quedaron sin habla igual que yo.

-¿Por qué?- Lo mismo me preguntaba yo ¿Porque seguía inventando cosas malas y no buenas?

-No lo sé Rico solo lo hago ¿Recuerdan?- Ellos asistieron y pusieron sus manos en mis hombros.

-Te apoyamos Kowalski y pronto sabrás porque- Ojala pasara ahora ella se separarán un poco de mi si el profesor había entrado.

El resto de las clases pasaron rápido al menos para mí llegaron veces en las que incluso me topé con Becky pero por las prisas silo alcanzamos a saludarnos, caminaba junto con los chicos saliendo y otra vez me sentía observado claro había muchos chicos pero sin duda era algo diferente mire para todas partes y vi a nadie pero sabía que alguien me miraba.

**Narrado por Cabo.**

Luego de despedirme de Rico y Kowalski este último parecía nervioso quizás porque su problema pero no lo culpaba todos teníamos uno, así me apure en llegar a mi casa Shauna vendría a verme estaba demasiado nervioso no quitaba mi mirada del reloj cuando dio la hora me acerque a la ventana y la vi llegar tan puntual oí el timbre espere un poco y abrí.

-Hola Cabo- Me saludo ella oh moría cada vez que ella decía mi nombre la invite a pasar.

-Hola Shauna- Cerré la puerta y me senté en el sillón ella junto a mí su presencia era increíble.

-¿Cómo sigues?- Fue cuando el remordimiento me abordo ella solo venia porque creía que estaba herido.

-Ah pues mejor aún con dolores pequeños- ¿En serio seguiría esto por ella? Sabía que estaba mal.

-Oh enserio lo siento- También la lastimada a ella, se sentía culpable por nada creo que esto debía acabar.

-No solo oye no te sientas culpable- Creo que no debí hacer esto y ahora ella me odiaría.

-No puedo evitarlo Cabo pero cambiemos de tema ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?- Me daba miedo decir la verdad ya seguiría con esto ya estaba dentro.

-Pues bien la escuela estuvo más o menos- Ahora que veo no he visto a Skipper debería ir a visitarlo.

-¿Y eso? Paso algo fuera de normal o ¿Por qué lo dices?- A decir verdad lo raro le paso a Kowalski pero éramos tan unidos que nos afectaba lo que le pasara al otro.

-Solo mi amigo tuvo problemas y me siento mal por ello- Sentía que con ella me podía abrir.

-Espero y nada grave Cabo- Eso esperaba pero esperen ella está estudiando medicina.

-Bueno a mi amigo le ocurre algo extraño es muy inteligente pero cuando inventa algo el invento solo sale para dañar ¿Alguna idea?- Quizás ella lo podría ayudar.

-Mmm tal vez tu amigo solo tiene algo psicológico debería ir- Bueno eso serviría mucho.

-Quizás deberíamos ir todos- Dije en broma refiriéndome a los chicos y a mí, sería algo extraño.

-¿Tú también tienes problemas?- Oh no hable de más claro que tenía problemas todos teníamos problemas.

-Si- ¿Estaba listo para contarle mi problema a ella? Se que no había mucho tiempo que la conocía pero le tenía confianza.

-¿Quieres contarme?- Lo pensé y si quiero contarle ella es muy importante para mi espero serlo para ella.

-Sí, veras sé que parezco bueno pero no lo soy- De hecho eso pasaba ahora le mentira para que viniera.

-Creo que eres muy buena persona- Vaya si supieras que te estoy mintiendo y que no siento dolor alguno.

-No lo es hace tres años mi padre me llevo a jugar mini golf y me gusto además de que era bueno y continuaba jugando y jugando- Me detuve un momento vaya de verdad le estaba contando.

-Si no te sientes seguro no me lo digas- Ya le había dicho mucho no podía dejarlo solo así.

-Lo haré, veras continúe jugando pero ya no lo hacía porque me gustara sino por ganarles a todos ser invencible- Recordar cómo me volví egoísta no me gustaba.

-¿En serio? Es difícil verte siendo así- Muchos lo creían así les eran imposibles verme siendo mala persona.

-Un día un chico me reto se llamaba Kid le decían "El armadillo Kid" jugué contra él pero en el último hoyo me di cuenta de lo que hacía y perdí solo así me di puse saber que toque fondo- Para mí corta edad eso me cegó rotundamente.

-Oh por lo menos te diste cuenta de tu error antes que llegara a mayores- Si salí de eso antes de caer más bajo.

-Aun así no puedo evitar sentirme mal por portarme de una manera tan tonta- ¡Y lo haces ahora! grito mi conciencia.

-Tranquilo ya no eres así- ¡Si lo eres! Grito de nuevo mi conciencia y sabía que tenía razón.

-Gracias Shauna- Le sonreí ligeramente quisiera hacerlo mejor pero sabía que mentía.

-Bueno debo irme Cabo mañana nos veremos- No te vayas quería decir pero simplemente las palabras no salían.

-Seguro Shauna hasta mañana- Beso mi mejilla ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lo había hecho.

Ella me dedico una cálida sonrisa para salir e irse no pude evitar sentirme culpable por mentirle ¿Me estaría volviendo como antes? No imposible jure no volver a comportarme así y eso pretendo hacer.

**Narrado por Rico.**

Me encontraba fuera de mi casa no quería entrar a mi casa me sentía impulsivo que la sangre me hervía esto ya hace un año que no me pasaba esto, mi impulso de querer destruir todo a mi alrededor pero tenía que controlarlo no podía dejarme llevar así nada mas.

-Rico ¿Estas bien?- Oh no Pecky se acercó a mi este no era un buen momento para eso.

-Ah si- No lo estaba pero si no me controlaba no sé qué haría de verdad tenía que resistir.

-Te ves tenso ¿Estás seguro?- No me portuaria grosero con ella pero tampoco quería hacerle daño.

-Problemas- Mejor le contaba antes que malinterpretara mis acciones y ya nunca me hablara.

-¿Cuál es tu problema? Quizás puedo ayudar- Negué no lo creo los chicos apenas si podían.

-Compulsivo y destructor- Esperaba que entendiera a lo que me refería en estos momentos odiada mi problema del habla.

-Sé que eres compulsivo pero ¿Destructor?- Creo que con ella nunca me vi destructivo.

-Si todo alrededor- Se acercó a mí y acarició mi mejilla me quede sorprendido por esa acción suya.

-Sé que no lo harás confió en ti- ¿Cómo sabía que no lo haría? Ni yo mismo lo sabía.

-No- Sabia que no podría nunca lo había logrado y dudo mucho que ahora pudiera hacerlo.

-Sé que puedes inténtalo Rico- Trate de tranquilizarme lo mejor posible tenía que hacerlo.

Espere tratando de mantenerme tranquilo ella tomo mis manos cerré los ojos fuertemente quería que todo esto terminara después de unos minutos sentía que esa sensación se iba poco a poco ¿De verdad lo había logrado? Era sorprendente, lentamente abrí los ojos.

-Rico ¿Ya estas mejor?- Pregunto brevemente alterada y preocupada ¿Preocupada por mí?

-Si- No del todo pero no la quería ver preocupada ya era demasiado que me estuviera ayudando en esto.

-Ves lo lograste sabía que podías- Me abrazo yo inmediatamente me puse tenso no estaba acostumbrado a esto.

-Ah gracias- Respondí el abrazo normalmente no me gustaba esta clase de demostraciones.

-De nada espero y te mejores debo irme- Beso rápidamente mi mejilla y se fue directo a su casa.

Entre confundido a mi casa ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Lo note hace días y ahora pasaba esto me controlaba como nunca lo había hecho ¿Seria ella? Tal vez me ayudaba para mejorar y ella me hacia bien.

**Nota de la autora: Bueno logre poner en este capítulo los problemas de Rico y Cabo muy apegado a la serie, en el siguiente se verá el de Skipper y como se conocieron de acuerdo a esta historia espero y les guste.**

**No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

**Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	29. Chapter 29 Y asi nos conocimos

Hola mis queridos lectores iba a publicarlo ayer pero la luz no quiso y apenas volvió cúlpenla a ella y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom y Eric creadores de la serie pero la historia es mía.**

**Capítulo 29: Y así nos conocimos. **

**Narrado por Skipper.**

Decidí informar lo que Kowalski me contó esperaría la respuesta pacientemente, esto se estaba saliendo del parámetro, mire el reloj note que Marlene no tardaría en llegar terminaría esto y me dedicaría a ella no he esperado tres años para no dedicarle el tiempo merecido, recargue mis codos en la mesa sosteniendo mi rostro Espiráculo podía estar donde quiera obviamente tenia gente que lo ayudaba ¿Pero quienes? Miles de ideas cruzaron por mi cabeza y sin darme cuenta mi mano temblaba.

-Demonios- Dije sabiendo lo que me pasaba otra crisis nerviosa aquí vamos de nuevo.

De repente mis dos manos temblaban con una empecé a pasar mi mano por mi cabello muy rápido cerré los ojos frustrado odiaba que esto me pasara pero esto ya era demasiada presión para mi gusto me cubrir los ojos esperando que esto pasara rápido mis pies golpeaban levemente el piso, fue que sentí una mano detrás de mí me levante y tome esa mano.

-Skipper ¿Estas bien?- Vi que era Marlene diría que me tranquilizó su presencia pero ella nunca me había visto así.

-Ah claro Marlene- Le respondí rápidamente y muy nervioso cuanto desearía que la crisis se detuviera.

-No me mientas Skipper estas todo nervioso y exaltado- Bueno creo que en estas condiciones era imposible mentir.

-Solo tengo una crisis nerviosa las tengo desde hace tiempo- Hable un poco menos rápido pero mis manos se movían solas.

-Tranquilo Skipper por favor-Me abrazo fuerte como si tratara de ahocar a la crisis igual la abrace.

-Si claro que tratare Marlene- Había ocasiones en que lo controlaba y ocasiones en que no.

Me continuo abrazando fuerte y yo a ella sentía mi cuerpo tenso sentí las ganas de golpear algo pero Marlene seguía abrazando comenzaba a respirar rápido pero ella empezó a darme suaves caricias y con eso me calmo.

-¿Estas mejor Skipper?- Ella paro de abrazarme mi respiración se normalizo y asentí.

-Claro, perdona que me tuvieras que ver así- Siempre trate de evitar que ella me viera así.

-No te preocupes pero ¿Por qué te paso?- Oh vaya ahora le daría una explicación de lo pasado.

-Bueno desde hace tiempo me pasa esto solo que trate de que nunca lo vieras- Agache mi mirada.

-¿Por qué?- Seguramente se refería porque se lo ocultaba vaya ¿De verdad se lo diría?

-Ah yo solo no quise que pensarás que yo era raro- Muchos veían las crisis nerviosa como algo de raros o locos.

-Jamás pensaría eso debiste decírmelo- Supongo que debí haberlo hecho pero ya paso.

-Lo sé pero gracias a eso paso algo genial en mi vida- Sonreí por un momento ante el recuerdo.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué paso?- Asentí de forma divertida era más que cierto lo sucedido hace años.

-Gracias a eso conocí a los chicos o bueno primero a Kowalski y Rico- Si lo era todos con problemas.

-¿De verdad? ¿Cómo?- Al parecer ella quería saber cómo nos conocimos yo por este problema.

-Veras todo comenzó un día aparentemente normal- Empecé a contarle ella me mira atenta.

_**Flashback.**_

_Estaba sentado frente a la oficina del director obviamente me castigarían en mi casa debido a esto pero bueno creo que en la escuela no lo harían ya que fue por mi crisis nerviosa sé que enojarse y gritarle al profesor no estaba muy bien visto en la secundaria._

_Suspiro frustrado ¿Por qué tardaba tanto? Solo debía recibir mi regaño y listo la puerta principal se habría entro la secretaria del director con un chico poco más alto que yo traía la cara manchada de negro como si viniera de una explosión la secretaria le señalo que se sentara al lado de mi me miro unos segundos y después lo hizo._

_Nos miramos un rato el único ruido era el de la secretaria tecleando en la computadora era incomodo el silencio entre nosotros dos._

_-¿Por qué estás aquí?- La pregunta sonó como si estuviéramos en la cárcel pero era lo único que podía preguntarle._

_-Explote el laboratorio- Ahora veo porque veía así y tenía sentido porque estaba aquí._

_-¿Y tú?- Pregunto sin quitarme la mirada de encima vaya tenía los ojos profundamente azules._

_-Yo bueno le grite a un profesor y salí del salón- Quito su mirada unos segundos de mí._

_-No sé cuál de los dos es peor pero ¿porque hacerlo?- Pregunto devolviendo su mirada hacia mí. _

_-Yo tuve un problema- Decaí un poco de la silla no le diría todo apenas lo conocía no creo que le interese._

_-Tú también- Eso me sorprendió ¿También tenía un problema? No creo que sea nada igual al mío._

_La secretaria se levantó y abrió la puerta enseguida entro un chico con un singular peinado de pico y cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda entro refunfuñando y sentándose al lado del chico, cierto no le había preguntado su nombre._

_-Ah no te lo he preguntado ¿Cómo te llamas?- Dije un poco apenado por preguntarle todo menos su nombre._

_-Kowalski ¿Y tú?- Pregunto igual de apenado que yo también se había dado cuenta que no sabía mi nombre._

_-Skipper- Él extendió su mano y yo la tome cortésmente el otro chico parecía estar en su mundo._

_-Ah oye disculpa ¿cómo te llamas?- Le hable al otro chico pero no me hacía caso Kowalski toco su hombro y él reaccionó._

_-Rico- Solo dijo eso quizás era cerrado o simplemente no le interesaba mejor trataría de nuevo._

_-Y dinos porque estás aquí- Quizás se abriría más o nos diría más algo quería lograr._

_-Destruir- Solo eso dijo creo que era muy cerrado no se veía mal no lo culpaba ni siquiera nos conocía. _

_-Él es Skipper y yo Kowalski- Fue Kowalski quien nos presentó quizás él también quería lograr algo con él. _

_-Hola- Notamos que era amable pero muy cerrado no sé qué más intentar con alguien como él._

_-Hola Rico nos podrías detallar más por qué estás aquí- Quizás ahora sería más abierto._

_-Destrucción- Otra vez solo eso decía eso vaya que no sabía qué hacer con el cómo tratarlo._

_-Ya nos dijiste eso Rico ¿te da pena o algo?- Pregunto Kowalski calmadamente no lo queríamos espantar._

_-Problemas- Él como Kowalski y yo no dijo "problema" sino dijo "problemas" pobre tenía más de uno._

_-Sé que llevamos un rato de conocernos pero nos podrías decir- Trate de ver qué pasaba con él"_

_-Problema habla- Por fin entendí él tenía un problema del habla quizás por eso hablaba tan raro y tan cortante._

_-Vaya perdón por pensar otra cosa Rico- Se disculpó Kowalski sí creo que él también pensaba lo mismo que yo._

_-No problema- Se veía relajado como si nada lo molestara me sorprendía Rico y su forma de ser._

_-¿Pero qué destruiste?- Suponía que su palabra "destrucción" era porque algo así había hecho._

_-Un salón- Vaya Rico sí que está a algo loco bueno Kowalski lo había hecho explotar._

_-Vaya Rico parece que no somos tan diferentes- Dijo bromeando Kowalski reímos un poco._

_-Kowalski mencionaste un problema ¿Cuál es el tuyo?- Le pregunte sé que sonó directo pero así era yo._

_-Yo miren chicos yo soy inteligente no quiero sonar presumido pero lo que me pasa es que todo lo que invento solo hace daño- Eso sonaba serio se ve que le gustaba hacerlo imagínense que lo que les guste hacer solo sea para mal._

_-Yo destructor- Dijo un poco decaído Rico quizás a él no le gustaba ser así de destructor._

_-Bueno a mi me dan crisis nerviosas muy seguido- Los tres nos miramos sonriendo los tres teníamos un problema creo que seria el inicio de una buena amistad. _

_**Fin del Flashback.**_

**-**Y eso paso- Termine de contarle como nos habíamos contado Kowalski Rico y yo.

-Nunca había sabido eso pero ¿Y Cabo?- Si afectivamente conocimos a Cabo después.

-Bueno eso sucedió poco después que nos conocimos- Ahora le contaría la otra parte.

_**Flashback.**_

_Kowalski Rico y yo ya habíamos formado una buena amistad desde ese día que por cierto nos regañaron, ese día decidimos salir íbamos transitando un barrio algo bajo solo explorábamos la ciudad así vimos muchos chicos reunidos fuimos ver qué pasaba notamos que unos chicos jugaban mini golf parecía interesante decidimos quedarnos a mirar._

_Al principio se veía que el chico un poco menor que nosotros ganaría pero el final resultó vencedor el otro chico con acento tejano sorprendentemente el chico menor salió corriendo nos miramos y decidimos seguirlo._

_-Am oye ¿estás bien?- Pregunto Kowalski mirándolo él estaba con el rostro tapado un poco lejos de ahí._

_-Eh si claro solo no quiero volver a jugar- Tiro su palo de mini golf a la basura ¿Tan mal le había caído perder?_

_-¿Porque?- Pregunto Rico muy confundido yo seguía analizando la situación no lo entendía._

_-El juego me estaba cambiando antes jugaba por diversión y ahora lo hacía por egoísmo- Ya entendía su punto de vista._

_-Así que se te subió todo esto pero no te preocupes te entendemos- Sonrío de forma muy tierna._

_-¿De verdad? No creo que puedan entenderlo- Oh claro que lo entendíamos bueno al menos yo._

_-S también tenemos problemas no eres el único- Seguía mostrándose tierno vaya este chico eres muy tierno._

_-A todo esto ¿cómo te llamas?- Kowalski pregunto muy interesado y otra vez se me había olvidado preguntar el nombre primero._

_-Cabo ¿y ustedes?- Él se levantó y esperaba nuestra respuesta atentamente vaya con este chico. _

_-¡Rico!- Grito de pronto Rico en el poco tiempo que lo conocía ya era costumbre que hiciera eso. _

_-Bueno ya viste que él es Rico él Kowalski y yo soy Skipper- Nos presente al joven Cabo._

_-¿Y ustedes tienen problemas?- Asentimos los tres decidimos llevara a Cabo a caminar y así contarle._

_Ya después le contamos nuestros problemas él pudo confiar en nosotros así Cabo entro a nuestro grupo de amigos así llevamos mucho de amistad los cuatro eso hasta que yo tuve que irme sin embargo mantuvimos el contacto y sobre todo la amistad._

_**Fin del Flashback.**_

-¿Les hablabas sobre mí?- Su pregunta me sorprendió sinceramente no tome en cuenta que me preguntara algo.

-Claro como no contarle de mi dolor de cabeza- Dije bromeando y abrasándola fuerte.

-Eres un idiota- Sabia que no lo decía enserio la conocía de toda la vida y sabía cuándo mentía.

-Pero soy el idiota que más quieres- Ella asintió y me dio un pequeño y corto beso ahora ya sabía de mi problema o más bien de nuestros problemas.

**Nota de la autora: Pues así se conocen al menos en esta historia y ya se sabe los problemas de los cuatro esto también ayudara más adelante en la historia espero y les esté gustando. **

**No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

**Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	30. Chapter 30 Confio en ti

Hola mis queridos lectores si un poco tarde pero esta semana evalúan y como comprenderán debo entregar y eso pero espero que después de esta semana no me atrase más de lo normal y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom y Eric creadores de la serie pero la historia es mía.**

**Capítulo 30: Confió en ti**

**Narrado por Kowalski.**

Me había despedido de Rico y Cabo ya que Cabo tenía algo de prisa no tenía idea del porque y Rico solo quería irse a su casa por flojera así que así se fueron pensé en que hacer el día de hoy fue tan extraño decidí ignorarlo, note a lo lejos a Marlene y a Stacy hablando ¿Dónde estaba Becky? En solo un segundo Marlene me volteo a ver extrañada yo le sonreí sabía que le había dado una oportunidad a Skipper me alegraba por los dos pero su mirada solo duro unos segundos sobre mi para volver a Stacy ¿Qué le pasaba a todos hoy? Suspire mejor me iba antes de que este día se pusiera más raro.

Comencé a caminar lentamente no tenía prisa ahora que recordaba no había visto a Becky desde la mañana eso era extraño tal vez se había quedado haciendo algo me senté por si salía pero en vez de eso Stacy se acercó a mí.

-Kowalski ¿Podemos hablar?- ¿Ella quería hablar conmigo? De verdad esto se pone cada vez más raro.

-Ah sí porque no- Respondí muy sorprendido ¿De qué quería hablar conmigo? Solo puedo pensar que de Becky.

-Dime una cosa ¿A qué juegas?- Ahora si me quede sin palabras no sabía cómo responderle a eso.

-Ah no se dé qué hablas ¿Podrías ser más específica?- Me levante de verdad esto se ponía interesante.

-Te vi con tu ex novia- Así que era eso vaya porque no solo lo dice en lugar de ir con tantos rodeos.

-Ah eso mira no sé qué pienses pero ella me busco y ya no tengo nada con ella- No quería que se hiciera un malentendido.

-Te busca por una razón mejor arregla tus problemas primero- Exactamente a esto me refería ella pensaba algo erróneo.

-Mira entiende no tengo nada que ver con ella ya no- ¿Por qué solamente no entendía?

-Mira Kowalski mas te vale no quiero ver a mi hermana lastimada ¿Entendido?- Me tomo por la playera y me acerco a ella amenazadoramente.

-No lo haré no pretendo hacerlo créeme- Ella seguía sosteniéndome pero obviamente no le tenía miedo alguno.

-Ah ¿Qué están haciendo?- Volteamos al mismo tiempo mirando a Becky enfrente de nosotros, Stacy inmediatamente me soltó.

-Nada solo saludándolo hermana, nos vemos- Me dio una última mirada y se fue esto fue extraño.

-¿Te dijo algo?- No sabía si decirle o no quizás se enojaría o peor no se de forma podría empeorar esto.

-Solo es que ella me vio- Vaya que estaba nerviosa un error y todo esto empeoraría.

-¿Qué tiene de malo eso?- Sonó muy tonto lo sé pero eran los absurdos nervios ya debo decirle.

-Bueno ella me vio con Doris ella me vino a buscar no creas otra cosa- Explique lo mejor que pude los nervios no ayudaban.

-¿Ella estuvo aquí?- Note cierto enojo en su voz pero era enojo ¿Por qué estuvo aquí? O ¿Por qué la vi?

-Si no sé qué quería pero te prometo que no tengo ya nada que ver con ella- A ella no podía perderla.

-Lo se te creo pero no me gusta que te busque- Todos mis nervios se fueron de inmediato.

-Oh gracias y a mí no me agrada que me busque- De un impulso la abrace y la bese lentamente.

-Confió en ti- Dijo después del beso ella comenzó a acariciar mi mejilla de una forma muy tierna.

-Y yo en ti- Le dije de la manera más honesta posible no sabía que buscaba Doris pero sinceramente ya no me importaba.

-Perdón si Stacy fue algo brusca contigo- A decir verdad me sorprendió mucho pero todo estaba olvidado.

-Descuidar solo te estaba cuidando es tu hermana después de todo- No la culparía por proteger a su hermana.

-Lo sé pero creo que me protege demasiado no me harás nada- Nunca era demasiada protección para un hermano.

-Tranquila no la culpo tiene la mejor hermana del mundo solo la cuida- Ella me abrazo más fuerte me gustaba verlas feliz y que la razón era yo.

**Narrado por Rico.**

Después de unas dos horas decidí volver a salir como había dicho antes odiada estar encerrado aunque sea en mi propia casa camine un poco y me quede fuera de la casa de Percky ¿Debía hablarle? Quizás estaba ocupada me disponía a irme cuando oí mi nombre en su voz.

-¡Rico!- Note que ella estaba asomaba de una ventana en la parte superior derecha.

-¡Hola!- ¿En serio había venido hasta aquí por ella? Vaya que algo me estaba haciendo.

-¿Qué haces por aquí?- Quizás antes de gritarme me había visto fuera de su casa que pena.

-Paseo- Trate de sonar natural no quería que se diera cuenta de que la había estado esperando.

-Ya veo te acompañaría pero en serio estoy atareada de tarea- Me decepciones un poco.

-Descuida- Suspire resignado no podía hacer nada supongo que tenía que esperar o solo irme.

-En serio lo lamento- Se disculpó sabía que en verdad lo sentía pero bueno no era culpa de ninguno de los dos.

-No preocupes yo irme- Note un poco de decepción en su rostro pero solo debía ser mi imaginación.

-Está bien Rico nos veremos después- Eso esperaba ya que bueno no se pudo hacer nada ahora.

-Seguro adiós- Me despedí ella seguía en la misma posición así que solo me dispuse a retirarme.

Llegue a mi casa algo triste supongo que hoy no era nuestro día bueno la plática de hace rato fue increíble y ella me ayudo con mi problema pero supongo que sería para la próxima.

**Narrador desconocido.**

Definitivamente esto sería interesante venir aquí fue buen a elección ahora solo debía hacer el plan perfecto un plan que me haría vivir en sueño la victima ya la tenía solo como afectarle.

-Le di el susto que querías ¿Ahora qué?- Pregunto un viejo amigo que ahora sería mi socio en esto.

-Esperar Sabio para esto hay que ser pacientes- Vi las imagines que mi hermana me había dado y la idea perfecta llego a mí.

-Por lo menos dime ¿Tienes un plan?- Si supiera que lo acabo de inventar pero no es de menos.

-Cuando menos lo esperas el plan perfecto llega a ti- Su semblante cambio y puso total atención en mí.

-Si me permites quisiera saberlo Doc.- Estaba complacido con mi plan que no pude evitar sonreír.

-Solo te diré que lo peor en esta vida es la traición- Al igual que yo sonrío complacidamente había entendido mi plan ahora solo a ponerlo en marcha.

**Nota de la autora: Creo que todos sabemos quién fue era solo trataba de darle suspenso espero hacerlo bien como ya saben ya tengo bien centrada la historia así que prepárense vendrá mucho más lo prometo.**

**No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

**Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	31. Chapter 31 Alguien misterioso

Hola mis queridos lectores trato de no tardar mucho y creo que ya no tardaré se acabó la evaluación en mi escuela y podre descansar también algo importante al final del capítulo me interesa su opinión.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom y Eric creadores de la serie pero la historia es mía.**

**Capítulo 31: Alguien misterioso.**

**Narrado por Marlene.**

Ya era de día y yo debía irme a la escuela después de que Skipper me contara como conoció a los chicos se retiró diciendo que esperaba respuesta de algo y se retiró y ya no lo vi, me levante con pereza por fortuna era viernes y después descanso quizás saldría con Skipper o las chicas después vería eso.

Después de bañarme y ponerme ropa cómoda baje a desayunar mi madre y tía se encontraban sentadas al igual que Skipper.

-Buenos días- De inmediato voltearon hacia mí y Skipper embolso una sonrisa radiante.

-Buenos días- Dijeron los tres, yo me senté al lado de Skipper como ya era costumbre.

Empecé a desayunar tranquila cuando sentí la mano de Skipper tomar la mía yo solo aprete la suya y le sonreír todo esto parecía un sueño nunca imagine estar así con mi propio primo pero a la vez era malo ya que si nuestras madres se enterarán no sé qué harían decidí abandonar esos pensamientos y acabar de desayunar, iba a salir hasta que Skipper me detuvo.

-Acompañar a Marlene claro si a ella no le molesta- Miro a su madre ella asintió mirándome.

-No, no me molesta- Me sonrío satisfecho se despidió y salió junto conmigo sin tocarme.

-Perdón si ya no te vi más noche estaba arreglando unas cosas- Así que por eso me acompañaba para pedir disculpas, no pude evitar reír.

-¿Tu Skipper pidiendo disculpas?- Él nunca era de disculparse y él lo sabía perfectamente.

-Pues existen las excepciones y tú eres una de ellas- Me sonroje enormemente esas palabras resonarían todo el día en mi cabeza.

-Gra gracias- Noto mi reacción y paso su brazo por mis hombros y beso tiernamente mi mejilla.

-Quisiera pasar el día contigo pero tú tienes que estudiar y yo tengo cosas que hacer- Oh yo también quisiera eso.

-Tranquilo Skipper ya mañana no tengo que ir a la escuela quizás pudiéramos hacer algo- Me sonrío tiernamente.

-Claro, suerte- Quisiera besarlo pero había gente que sabía que éramos familia así que solo me conforme con besarlo en la mejilla.

-Adiós- Lo despedí con la mano mientras caminaba hacia la escuela él no me quitaba la mirada como si pensaré que alguien me haría algo.

Entre finalmente a mi salón junto con Becky y Stacy ellas hablaban tanto que no se dieron cuenta que llegue.

-Ah hola chicas- Tuve que interrumpir su charla para que notarán mi presencia cosa que funciono.

-Hola Marlene- Me saludo un poco disgustada Becky vaya ¿De que estarían hablando?

-Hola- Saludo igual Stacy que hasta me daba miedo preguntar qué había pasado para que estuvieras así.

-Temo preguntar pero ¿Qué sucede?- Ellas se miraron sabía que algo había pasado.

-Stacy se mete en mi relación- Finalmente Becky me dijo y vaya no me lo esperaba nunca había sucedido.

-Porque desconfió de él- Dijo a la defensiva Stacy pero no estaba entendiendo bien del todo.

-¿Podrían explicármelo mejor?- No me gustaba verlas así después de todo eran hermanas.

-Solo que vi a Kowalski con Doris ¿Extraño no?- Menciono Stacy si lo era pero debía haber una explicación.

-Ella lo busco él ya no tiene nada que ver con él- Vaya que Becky estaba molesta pero yo estaría igual con Skipper.

-Solo cuídate de él- Se levantó y se fue vaya que se habían enojado una con otra y yo debía arreglar esto.

-Becky no deberías pelear con Stacy solo te cuida no te quiere ver sufrir- Trate de hacerla entender.

-Lo sé pero es que con Kowalski es diferente nunca se había puesto así con otro chico pareciera que odiara que este con él- No tenía sentido al menos para mí.

-No es eso quizás piensa que te hará daño hablen por favor- No me gustaba verlas enojada.

-Está bien hablaré con ella- Sonreí alegremente después de todo eran hermanas y no era justo estar peleadas.

-Gracias- Así di por terminada la conversación unas horas después ellas hablaron y se contactaron.

Después de eso todo sucedió normal y aburrido quería llegar a mi casa y lo primero que haría sería abrazar a Skipper cuando por fin acabo la ultima hora saliendo me despedí de las chicas enserio quería llegar a la casa cuanto antes iba alejándose un poco cuando note que un hombre enfrente de mi me miraba extraño, era un tipo alto y flaco rubio con unos extravagantes ojos verdes y un peculiar tatuaje de una serpiente en su cuello.

-Estoy perdido ¿la escuela esta por allá?- Señalo detrás de mi yo no sabía que hacer por una razón tenía miedo.

-Si- Solo eso conteste ya que no quitaba su mirada de la mía presenta algo malo de este chico.

-Gracias- Dijo caminando al hacerlo rozó mi hombro su contacto me estremeció algo malo pasaba.

Me quede parada unos segundo y luego comencé a caminar algo rápido todo esto era demasiado para mi ese tipo no me daba para nada buena espina ¿Se lo contaría a Skipper? Mejor no quizás no es nada y él se pondrá como loco mejor lo dejo pasar y con esto continúe mi rumbo.

**Narrado por Cabo.**

Llegue corriendo a mi casa él profesor nos retuvo al grupo por un absurdo aviso en cuanto salí me despedí rápidamente y corrí, mire el reloj ¡Perfecto! Estaba a tiempo Shauna no tardaría en llegar y así repetí mi rutina de mirar por la ventana y justo ahí estaba bajando de su coche toco y abrí.

-Hola Cabo- Saludo con una sonrisa radiante podría acostumbrarme siempre a esa sonrisa.

-Hola Shauna pasa- Otro día con ella ¿Podía ser esto más que perfecto? Rogaba porque la respuesta fuera sí.

-Gracias tengo algo que decirte- Paso y se sentó ¿Qué me diría? Por favor que no sea lo que estoy pensando.

-El fin de semana iré a hacer servicio por lo que no podre venir- Pensé que me diría "ya no vendré" pero esto era la mitad de lo malo que era.

-Oh ya veo no te preocupes lo entiendo- Sabia que no quería decir eso pero no la obligaría a quedarse.

-Muchas gracias te prometo que el lunes estaré aquí son falta- Pero serian dos días sin ella.

-Descuidar sé que así será- Esperaba que si aunque prefería verla el fin de semana.

Así empezamos a charlar ella me contaba cómo iban sus estudios sus pasatiempos todo me sorprendía la confianza con la que me lo contaba yo igual comencé a contarle todo hasta que llegó el momento en que se tuvo que ir trataba de que el tiempo fuera eterno ya que no la vería en todo el fin de semana pero desafortunadamente ya está ahí despidiéndome con la mano mientras ella se alejaba en su coche.

**Narrado por Stacy.**

Salí algo furiosa que Becky no entendía que solo la quería ver bien pero ella pensando lo peor de mí ¡por dios! Allá ella me decía muchas cosas ilógicas "¿Por qué solo con él?" "Pareciera que estas interesada en él" "No lo conoces" ¿Qué creía que podía decirme? Uf seguía caminando hasta que no se porque termine frente al salón de él.

-Oye Stacy ¿Podemos hablar?- Ahí estaba él por este chic habíamos peleado mi hermana y yo.

-¿Qué quieres Kowalski?- No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie y mucho menos con él.

-Ah bueno solo entiendo que no confíen en mí pero quiero a tu hermana- Suspire ¿Qué quería en verdad?

-Entonces ¿Hacia dónde quieres llegar?- Creo que empezó a notar que no tenía ganas de hablar.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Odio que cambien el tema pero en fin también le contestaba muy a la defensiva.

-Recién pelee con Becky pero ya dime ¿que querías decirme?- Trate de hacerlo volver al tema.

-Solo que nos tratemos mejor quiero estar bien contigo y evitar eso que estén peleándose por mi culpa- No sabía si era buena idea.

-No lo sé aun no confió en ti- Note su mirada pesada sobre mi creo que eso ya lo tenía bien claro.

-Por eso quiero que nos tratemos para que confíes en que no le haré daño a tu hermana mira hagámoslo por ella- Extendió su mano yo seguía pensándolo.

-Ah solo por ella lo haré- Tome su mano y la estreche pero fue extraño sentí una corriente eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo y enseguida la solté.

-Gracias en verdad haré que confíes en mi- Solo asentí seguía pensando en lo recién ocurrido.

-Eso espero- Le dije el sonrío satisfecho que bonita sonrisa ¡Pero que estoy pensando!

-Ya verás me debo ir los chicos me esperan- Voltee y efectivamente los chicos estaban detrás de él pero sin darme curen beso mi mejilla y dijo "adiós y ahí estaba otra vez esa corriente demonios ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

**Nota de la autora: Esto está mejorando ¿No creen? Me piden más romance y trato de dárselos ya saben que esta historia es para su agrado si les gustaría que agregara algo háganmelo saber otra cosa en mi biografía publique la fecha para otra historia que ya tengo dígame si les parece perfecta esa fecha me interesa su opinión gracias.**

**No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

**Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	32. Chapter 32 Celos

Hola mis queridos lectores pues este es un capítulo especial sobre estas dos parejas pero se verá más en cuanto a Rico y Cabo en el próximo capítulo también se verá y son más el capítulo de hoy.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom y Eric creadores de la serie pero la historia es mía.**

**Capítulo 32: Celos.**

**Narrado por Skipper.**

Esperaba noticias sobre el paradero de Espiráculo pero no tenían nada algo debía hacer algo antes que él, mi teléfono sonó era el general.

-Hola ¿Qué sucede?- Esperaba que ya hubiera noticias sobre él o algo para que me tranquilizara.

-Skipper lamento decirte que aún no tenemos nada- ¡Esto no podía ser! No puedo creer que no haya nada.

-No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados quien sabe que quiere ese loco- Esto me desesperaba al máximo.

-Lo sabemos haremos todo lo posible- Y colgó ¿Con eso creía que estaría tranquilo? Pues no era mucho.

-¿Todo bien Skipper?- Oh no ahí estaba ella Marlene parada en el lumbral de la puerta.

-Ah sí solo llamada de la base no es nada- No quería que se enterara de nada no la quería ver preocupada.

-Cuando llegue decías que un loco quiere algo- Por lo menos no había escuchado todo.

-Si un amigo en la base esta algo loco y quiere que regrese- Vaya que era malo en esto.

-Ah está bien ¿Pero no te iras verdad?- Creo que ignoro mi falsa excusa por el miedo a que me vaya.

-No por ahora no- Se abalanzó contra mi abrazándome muy fuerte y yo le correspondí igual de fuerte.

-Nunca te vayas le de mi lado Skipper- ¿Irme? Sé que en unos meses pero para entonces no sé si podría alejarme de ella.

-No lo haré te lo prometo- Tenia una regla importante y era siempre cumplir mis promesas.

-Te quiero demasiado- Nunca fui cursi siempre lo odie y ahora con ella todo era diferente.

-Y yo a ti Marlene más de lo que imaginas- La tome de las mejillas y la bese lentamente.

-Gracias Skipper me haces olvidada el mal rato que pase- La sentí tensarse algo pasaba.

-Ah ¿puedo saber que sucedió?- Sabia que no era nada bueno por algo se puso tan tensa.

-Solo un tipo extraño me asusto- ¿¡Un tipo!? Por dios que no sea lo que estoy pensando.

-¿En serio como era?- Trate de sonar calmado sé que no le gustaba para nada que me pusiera paranoico aparte no quería preocuparla.

-Era bastante algo flaco pelo rubio am un tatuaje de serpiente en su cuello y ojos verdes- Oh no se parecía al chico que Kowalski me indico que lo atacó.

-¿Te hizo algo?- Empecé a examinarla para ver si tenía algo pero no encontré ni un rasguño.

-No solo me miro y me pregunto para donde estaba la escuela- Aunque no le haya hecho nada no podía pasar por alto esto.

-Es muy extraño ese tipo no te pasara nada- Trataba de tranquilizarla cuando yo no podía estarlo.

-Lo se aunque me saco un feo susto- La abrace más esto no podía estar pasando no a ella.

-Ya paso tranquila- Sabía que era obra de Espiráculo pero ¿Qué quería conmigo? No me cuadrada nada.

-Mejor lo olvido- Yo también quería olvidarlo que todo fuera un mal sueño y que ella no estuviera en peligro.

-¿Quieres salir o algo?- Sabia que para que lo olvidara tenia que salir aquí sería imposible.

-Claro Skipper ¿Pero a dónde vamos? Sabes que si nos ven juntos se hará un problema- Lo sabía perfectamente pero tenía un plan.

-Oh vamos Marlene la gente no puede decir nada de dos primos saliendo como en los viejos tiempos- Era perfecta mi idea.

-Em tienes razón- Dijo sonriendo claro que tenía razón nadie podría decirnos nada.

-Desde luego que la tengo ahora vayamos- Tome su brazo y la dirigí hacia la puerta pero antes de abrirla me detuve.

-¿Sucede algo Skipper?- Bueno mi plan tenía algo malo tendríamos que actuar como primos.

-Bueno sabes tendremos que actuar como primos ósea nada de besos abrazos demasiados afectuosos y tomarnos de las manos- Solo primos así debíamos actuar.

-Con tal de salir contigo lo haré- Tenía razón ya lo demás para después le di un último beso antes de salir.

Salimos normales de la casa no queríamos sospechas de ningún tipo no sería grato para nuestras madres, comenzamos a caminar tranquilos y normales.

-Por cierto Marlene ¿a donde te gustaría ir?- Yo no tenía problemas al lugar donde quisiera ir.

-Am no se quizás al cine ¿te parece bien?- Estaba bien como dije no importaba el lugar donde fuéramos.

-Me parece perfecto Marlene- Y seguimos caminando no sería un recorrido muy largo pero no en silencio.

-¿Y qué has hecho en estos tres años Skipper?- Agradecí que fuera Marlene quien rompiera el silencio.

-Solo entrenar Marlene nada nuevo- Sabia que no había otra cosa de que hablar ya que nos conocíamos de toda la vida.

-Pero que exactamente Skipper no seas tan cerrado- ¿Lo era? Solo decía lo importante.

-Entrenar tácticas militares no se puede hacer una misión bien sin un plan y una táctica- No me gustaba mucho hablar de esto con ella.

-Entiendo y creo que eres perfecto para eso- Si lo decía ella era cierto después de todo me conocía.

-Gracias pero dime ¿tú que has hecho en estos tres años?- Me moría de la curiosidad.

-Nada interesante solo estudiar y hace tiempo fui a un campamento- Quizás para ella no era interesante pero para mí lo era.

-¿Y hubo algún novio?- Ella me miro en forma de reprochó creo que no tenía nada de malo saberlo.

-Uno pero fue extraño- Así que si había tenido uno muy interesante y ahora quería saber más.

-¿Puedo saber más? Digo si no te molesta- Me miro por unos segundos más hasta que suspiro.

-Se llamaba Fred no fue algo duradero pensé que lo quería pero no era muy ah como decirlo tonto- Más interesante aun.

-Ya veo pero a veces pasa y solo no resulta- A veces todo eso nunca funcionaba lo sabía.

-¿Tu tuviste alguna novia por allá?- Debí haber previsto que me haría la misma pregunta.

-Ah decir verdad si- Dije algo apenado en estos temas no era algo que me gustaba estar diciendo.

-Creo que es justo que yo también deba saber algo ¿No crees?- Si era más que justo.

-A ver ella se llamaba Lola igual que tu no fue una relación duradera apenas nos veíamos y éramos algo diferentes- No me gustaba estar diciendo todo esto.

-Entiendo ¿Te incomoda ese tema?- ¿Tanto se me notaba? O es que me conocía tan bien que lo sentía.

-Algo nunca he sido así- Creo que lo entendía perfectamente me alegraba mucho por eso.

-Está bien- Y con eso dio por terminada nuestra conversación hasta que llegamos al cine.

Decidí que Marlene eligiera todo después de todo lo hacía para que ella olvidara lo recién ocurrido con aquel sujeto me separe un rato de Marlene pero al volver la vi hablando con un chico poco más alto que ella piel bronceada pelo castaño ese tipo no me daba buena espina.

-¿Interrumpo?- Dije una vez que estaba enfrente de ellos dos ellos parecían muy entretenidos en la plática.

-No, Skipper te presento a Antonio- Me presento a aquel chico estire mi mano cortésmente y el la estrecho un despacio.

-Hola Skipper eres primo de Marlene ¿Cierto?- No lo recuerdo yo conocía a todos los amigos de Marlene quizás se conocieron en estos tres años.

-Si pero a ti no tengo el gusto de saber de ti ¿cómo se conocieron?- Sentía la sangre hirviendo.

-Antonio fue al campamento que te comente ahí nos conocimos- Vaya estaba en lo cierto.

-Ya veo un placer conocerte- Trate de ser amable aquí afuera debíamos ser primos.

-El placer es mío Skipper- Note que no quitaba la mirada de Marlene le gustaba se notaba.

-Bueno veo que es una salida familiar solo pase a saludar nos vemos Marlene- Beso la mejilla de Marlene me enojada eso.

-Skipper de nuevo un gusto conocerte espero y nos volvamos a encontrar- No llevábamos ni diez minutos y ya odiaba a este sujeto.

-Lo mismo digo Antonio un gusto- Dije el me sonrío con simpatía y yo igual después se marchó.

-Le gustas Marlene- Dije una vez seguro que él no estaba cerca en tono frio pero calmado.

-Skipper no es cierto es solo un amigo- Oh Marlene no sabes distinguir amistad y gusto yo era ejemplo de eso.

-Marlene no te quitaba los ojos de encima- La miraba casi de la misma manera como yo lo hacía.

-Skipper entiéndelo solo somos amigos ya deja ese tema por la paz- Se había enojado creo que me pase un poco.

-Perdón solo ya olvidaré ese tema- Se supone que debía olvidar lo de hace rato lo lidiar con mis celos.

-Esta bien Skipper pero ya no te pongas así te quiero a ti- Me dio un beso rápido en la mejilla.

Supongo que debía olvidar lo reciente quizás le gustaba al tal Antonio pero ella me quería a mí y ella era mía actúe algo mal todo por mis tontos celos.

**Narrado por Kowalski.**

Me dirigía a casa de Becky quedamos de vernos ya que saliendo de la escuela debíamos acabar la tarea o pendientes pero ya había logrado acabar, toque el timbre enseguida abrieron pero era Stacy.

-Oh hola Stacy ¿Esta Becky?- En la mañana había hablado con ella y trataría de llevarla bien con ella.

-Hola, si deja le aviso que estas aquí pasa- Entre pero no avance mucho vi que Stacy subía.

Espere unos momentos ¿Por qué tardaba tanto? Pero solo debía subir y decirle que estaba aquí, oí pasos acercarse pero era Stacy ¿Y Becky?

-Ya baja debe terminar algo si gustas esperarla- Supongo que debí tomar en cuenta que yo termino la tarea más rápido.

-Claro que la espero si no te molesta- No quería que tuvieran más problemas por mi culpa.

-Supongo que no quedamos en que nos llevaríamos bien- Se sentó, tomo un libro y se quedó ahí.

-¿Te quedarás ahí parado? Ven a sentarte- Camine lentamente y me senté al lado suyo con cierta distancia.

-Stacy ¿Por qué me odias?- Tal vez solo tendría esta oportunidad para hablar con ella debía aprovecharlo.

-¿Por qué piensas que te odio?- La pregunta sonaba absurda era más que obvio al menos para mí.

-Cuando me ves lo haces como si fuera un criminal me hablas tan fría y como si fuera una tortura hablarme además piensas que solo juego con tu hermana cuando para nada es así- Acabe mirándola ella no me miraba.

-Voy a ver porque Becky tarda tanto- Ahora me cambiaba el tema como odiaba eso.

-Stacy espera solo contesta quiero que tú y tu hermana estén juntas- Sabia que a Becky le dolía pelear con Stacy.

-No te odio solo... no quiero que dañes a mi hermana- ¿Cuántas veces tenía que decirle que no lo haría?

-No lo haré, Stacy escucha se lo que se siente ser dañado y créeme no le haría lo mismo a tu hermana- Trate que entendiera.

-Está bien voy a confiar en ti- Lo había logrado, por impulso me acerque a Stacy y la abrace.

-Gracias Stacy la haré muy feliz- La sentí tensa pero poco a poco me fue abrazando.

-¿De qué me perdí?- Me separe de Stacy al saber que era Becky le sonreí inmediatamente.

-Bueno tu hermana va a confiar en mí en que no te haré daño- Voltee a ver a Stacy ella estaba ligeramente sonrojada.

-Gracias Stacy- Se abalanzó sobre su hermana y la abrazo muy fuerte me gustaba verla feliz.

-Te quiero ver feliz Becky- Ella también la abrazaba, en un segundo Stacy me volteo a ver y se volvió a sonrojar supongo que no debí abrazarla de sorpresa.

-Lo soy ahora que aceptas a Kowalski- Fue cuando finalmente se separaron yo ya ni sabía qué hacer.

-Por eso la estaba abrazando Becky- Ella inmediatamente se puso al lado mío tomando mi mano.

-Lo se gracias a los dos me hacen muy feliz- Me gustaba verla así y mas ser que yo tenía que ver en eso.

-Me gusta verte feliz- Solté esas palabras por error y al darme cuenta de ello me sonroje.

-Ah yo los dejo- Dijo Stacy algo apenada y subió pero antes ella mi miro y sonrío supongo que le gustaba que hiciera feliz a su hermana.

-¿Cómo lo lograste?- Pregunto Becky muy animada realmente me gustaba verla así.

-Solo hable con ella y le confirme que no te haría daño- Me abrazo fuertemente y yo a ella.

-Vaya eres increíble por eso te quiero mucho- Fue cuando me robo un rápido beso reí un poco.

-Eres tan impredecible yo también te quiero mucho- Acaricie lentamente su mejilla vaya que la quería.

-Dime ¿Qué te gustaría hacer?- Continuaba abrazándola y pensando pero la idea nunca llego.

-Lo que gustes solo quiero estar contigo- Dije para después en serio la quería y ahora estaba feliz al igual que yo.

**Narrado por Stacy.**

Entraba lentamente a la habitación ¿Qué me estaba pasando? lo sucedido hace un rato me dejo tan perpleja.

_**Flashback.**_

_Me encontraba sentada leyendo Becky estaba arriba terminando algo apurada su tarea, oí que el timbre sonó deje el libro ahí y me levante a abrir al hacerlo me encontré con que era Kowalski._

_-Oh hola Stacy ¿Esta Becky?- Saludo amablemente pero que pregunta debí imaginar que era él _

_-Hola, si deja le aviso que estas aquí pasa- Él entro pero se quedó a unos centímetros de la puerta yo subí hacia la habitación de Becky. _

_Toque ligeramente la puerta escuche que Becky decía "pasen" así entre ella estaba sentada en su cama con unos libros._

_-Becky, Kowalski esta abajo vino a verte- No confiaba mucho en él me parecía extraño._

_-Dile que ahora bajo solo acabo esto gracias- Asentí y salí de su habitación para bajar a avisarle._

_-Ya baja debe terminar algo si gustas esperarla- Dije indiferente sé que quedamos en algo pero no se algo me pasaba._

_-Claro que la espero si no te molesta- No era molestia pero algo pasaba y tenía que ver seriamente con él_

_-Supongo que no quedamos en que nos llevaríamos bien- Dije sentándome donde hace un rato estaba y volví a tomar mi libro._

_-¿Te quedarás ahí parado? Ven a sentarte- No quería que llegara Becky y me echara en cara que lo trataba mal._

_-Stacy ¿Por qué me odias?- Su pregunta me sorprendió yo no lo odio ¿Por qué pensaría eso? _

_-¿Por qué piensas que te odio?- No creo haberle dado razones para que crea que lo odio._

_-Cuando me ves lo haces como si fuera un criminal me hablas tan fría y como si fuera una tortura hablarme además piensas que solo juego con tu hermana cuando para nada es así- ¿En serio hacia eso? Me empecé a incomodar mejor me iba lo antes posible._

_-Voy a ver porque Becky tarda tanto- Trate de irme no sabía cómo responderle no sabía que hacia todo eso._

_-Stacy espera solo contesta quiero que tú y tu hermana estén juntas- No sabía que contestarle._

_-No te odio solo... no quiero que dañes a mi hermana- Las palabras salieron solas pero eso no era._

_-No lo haré, Stacy escucha se lo que se siente ser dañado y créeme no le haría lo mismo a tu hermana- ¿Alguien lo había dañado?_

_-Está bien voy a confiar en ti- No tenía más que acceder pero sin darme cuenta se acercó y me abrazo._

_-Gracias Stacy la haré muy feliz- No sabía que hacer solo pude abrazarlo pero me puse roja al notar que me gustaba estar entre sus brazos y aspirar su aroma tengo que alejar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza_

_-¿De qué me perdí?- Kowalski se separó al notar que Becky estaba frente a nosotros._

_-Bueno tu hermana va a confiar en mí en que no te haré daño- Dije Kowalski mie tras yo seguía tan roja_

_-Gracias Stacy- Becky se abalanzó sobre mí abrazándome yo correspondí su abrazo._

_-Te quiero ver feliz Becky- Dije abrazándola pero no me contuve y mire a Kowalski él sonreía se veía tan bien traía el cabello algo despeinado y la sonrisa le ayudaba bastante ¡Detente Stacy! _

_-Lo soy ahora que aceptas a Kowalski- Confiaba en que no le haría ningún daño a Becky._

_-Por eso la estaba abrazando Becky- Termino explicando Kowalski aun sonriendo ¡Ya Stacy!_

_-Lo se gracias a los dos me hacen muy feliz- Amaba ver así a mi hermana feliz haría lo que sea por ella._

_-Me gusta verte feliz- Dijo Kowalski las dos lo miramos él se puso rojo se veía bastante bien._

_-Ah yo los dejo- Dije apenada creo que debía dejarlos solos iba subiendo pero mire a Kowalski y le sonreí por un momento pero al darme cuenta subí._

_**Fin del Flashback.**_

Y ahora estoy aquí repasando todo una y otra vez pero lo que más recuerdo es la cercanía que tuve con él cuando me abrazo sentir sus brazos alrededor mío su pecho tocando el mío y su aroma impregnado en el mío no, no esto no puede ser no Kowalski no puede gustarme.

**Nota de la autora: Pues vieron a dos parejas y vieron mucho más de lo que imaginaron para los que quieren ver de Rico y Cabo no se preocupen en el próximo capítulo verán mucho pero mucho más de ellos dos espero y les haya gustado este capítulo especial.**

**No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

**Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	33. Chapter 33 No soy lo que ella cree

Hola mis queridos lectores eh aquí estas dos parejas que tanto ansiaban pero antes si tienen dudas o preguntas sobre la historia lean al final del capítulo habrá información sobre eso y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom y Eric creadores de la serie pero la historia es mía.**

**Capítulo 33: No soy lo que ella cree. **

**Narrado por Rico.**

Regresaba a paso firme de la escuela el día estuvo tan normal como siempre nunca pasaba nada interesante iba tan concentrado en mis pensamientos que no note como gritaban mi nombre hasta que sentí un jalón en mi brazo.

-¡Rico!- Me miro confundida tal vez porque no la había escuchado pero ya me disculparía.

-Perdón distraído- Me encogí de hombros ella alivio su mirada me había entendido pero ya no era una novedad.

-Oh tranquilo a veces yo también estoy así- Sonreír pensando que quizás ella y yo no éramos tan diferentes.

-¿Y hacer?- Quería ver si tenía algo que hacer ya que por fin podríamos salir como la vez pasada no pudimos.

-A decir verdad no tengo nada- La note sonrojadas ¿Por qué se ponía así? No hacía mucho calor.

-¿Salir?- Dije muy esperanzado pero creo que no lo noto ya que ni se inmuto ni nada.

-Claro Rico me divierto mucho contigo- Y yo con ella y mucho nunca me había divertido con alguien así bueno solo los chicos.

-¿Adonde?- Dudo mucho que los lugares a los que yo frecuentaba le gustarán a ella.

-Vamos a caminar al parque ¿Te gustaría?- No era exactamente lo que tenía en mente pero era perfecto.

-Mucho vamos- Ella asintió y empezamos a caminar el parque más cerca de mi casa era el de central park.

-¿Y cómo vas en la escuela Rico?- ¿En serio? Tantos temas y me preguntaba sobre eso.

-Ahh bien- Por lo menos iba otra cosa es poner atención y todo eso el estudio no era mi fuerte.

-¿No es lo tuyo verdad? Digo el estudio- ¿Cómo sabia? Es como si ella hubiera leído mi mente.

-Para nada- Conteste algo sorprendí por la repentina forma de leerme que tenía ella.

-Dime ¿en que eres bueno?- Iba a contestar pero debía responder sinceramente con ella.

-Peleas- Dije algo apenado no creo que a ella le guste eso pero no le iba a mentir sobre mí.

-Eso es interesante no digo que sea bueno pero eso eres tú- Me sonroje esperen ¿Yo sonrojado?

-Si gracias- No sé en qué momento la conversación llego hasta tal punto que me sonroje.

Llegamos finalmente al parque y nos sentamos en una banca de madera ya no habíamos retomado la conversación desde lo último dicho y el silencio era incómodo decidí romperlo.

-¿Novio?- Recordé que hace unos días me había contado que tuvo problemas con su novio.

-Oh ya no funciono y terminamos- No lo decía decaída como si le diera igual me extraño eso.

-¿Por qué?- Quería seguir saber más sobre ese tema por extraño que me pareciera.

-Ya no le quería como te dije aquella vez quiero a otro- Por eso lo decía con tanta naturalidad.

-Y otro- Me daba enojo saber que ella quería otro pero era si decisión y yo la apoyaría en todo.

-Es lindo me hace reír pero no sé si me haga caso algún día- Ahora estaba decaída y por el otro.

-Inténtalo- Sabia de sobra que ella me gustaba pero si ella quería a otro lo respetaría.

-¿Intentar que Rico?- Me encogió de hombros quite mi mirada de ella y mire un lago que estaba frente a nosotros.

-Inténtalo- Volví a decir con más firmeza pero ahora sin mirarla ella me sabía leer y ahora no entendía lo que quería decirle.

-Tengo miedo él no… nunca me mirara- Ahí estaba su problema era insegura en sus decisiones.

-Inténtalo- Dije friamente esperando que por fin entendiera lo que trataba de decirle.

-Lo intentaré- Sonreír y devolví mi mirada hacia ella creo que por fin captó que no era una sugerencia era una orden.

-Sabes…- Sé que ella intentaría con su chico especial no la culpaba pero ahora yo debía decir algo.

-¿Qué cosa Rico?- Suspire por primera vez en mi vida estaba muerto de miedo y temblando.

-Gustas- Dije de verdad muy pero muy apenado ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Sabía que era por ella.

-¿Y yo te gusto?- Vaya que entendió pero claro que entendería debía recordarlo por siempre.

-Ah si- Solo dije eso no podía decir más de lo apenado que estaba sabía que quizás esta amistad terminaba.

-Tu a mí- La escuche decir ¿Había oído bien? No lo creo la mire sin creerlo no podía ser cierto.

-¿Q que?- Pregunte sin creerlo había mucho sol quizás me estaba afectando ella igual me miro.

-Me gustas Rico tu manera de ser es especial y me haces reír como ninguno- ¿De verdad?

-Yo yo…- ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Cómo debía actuar? Tenía tanto miedo de lo que debía hacer.

-Nunca imagine que yo llegara a gustarte- Yo la escuchaba atentamente sin habla después de un rato decidí hablar.

-Mucho- Dije mirándola me acerque a ella y la bese, sus labios eran tan suaves y delicados.

-Te quiero Rico- Me abrazo fuertemente yo no sabía cómo reaccionar así que solo la abrace así duramos un rato hasta que nos separamos.

-Irnos- Dije señalando el cielo estaba empezando a oscurecer no quería que algo malo le pasara.

-Si vámonos- Tomo mi mano y comenzamos a caminar lentamente rumbo a nuestras casas.

No decíamos nada en el camino yo tenía mucha pena para hablar y creo que ella también sentía que su mano temblaba seguíamos así pensé que romper el silencio pero ¿Qué diría? Preferí callar así llegamos hasta su casa.

-Ah descansa- Dije no muy seguro de lo que decía solo estaba nervioso y ella también.

-Tú también Rico ¿No vemos mañana?- Me pregunto mirándome fijamente yo seguía nervioso.

-Claro- Le sonreí no quería que se sintiera incomoda debido a mi reacción tan repentina

-Adiós- Se acercó a mi algo nerviosa y me dio un pequeño beso yo bese su mejilla rápidamente.

-Te quiero- Le dije rápidamente estaba apenada ella me sonrío y se metió a su casa.

Yo me fui a mi casa feliz sabía que esto era el comienzo de una relación entre ella y yo pero no sabía si yo estaba listo para algo como eso ¿Lograría ser yo bueno en esto? Solo el tiempo lo diría.

**Narrado por Cabo. **

Aburrido era una palabra pequeña para decir cómo me sentía sabía que hoy no vería a Shauna pensé en ir a ayudar a mis padres pero sinceramente no tenía ganas ¿Qué haría en todo el fin de semana? Seguramente nada así estuve unos momentos ideando algo que hacer hasta que mi teléfono sonó conteste sin ver quien era y me lleve una sorpresa muy grata.

-Cabo me alegro que contestes ¿Cómo estás?- Era ella ¡me estaba llamando! Aunque quisiera que estuviera aquí.

-Bien algo aburrido aquí pero contento que llames- Dije muy entusiasmado por su inesperada llamada.

-Me alegro mucho ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- Temía contestar que tal si me preguntaba que si no me importaba que ya no viniera no eso no.

-Cla claro lo que tú quieras- Ojala no sea nada de lo que tengo en mente por favor que no seas así.

-¿Estas ocupado?- Suspire aliviado no era nada de lo que imaginaba pero ¿Por qué preguntaba eso?

-No para nada acabe todos los deberes y estoy libre- Quizás quería venir pero sin molestar.

-¿Quieres venir un rato aquí? Aún sigo preocupada por ti- ¡La vería! Cuando pensé que pasaría dos días sin verla aquí está mi oportunidad.

-Por supuesto solo dime dónde y voy- Estaba tan emocionado ¿Todo esto era coincidencia?

-Tranquilo paso por ti y gracias Cabo- Colgó y yo inmediatamente sonreí estaba más que emocionado diría yo enamorado.

Ahora no hice lo mismo de siempre sino que me senté en el suelo a pensar ¿En serio todo esto era amor? Digo mentía con tal de que ella estuviera cerca me emocionaba el hecho que le importará adoraba su voz que hacía eco en mi cabeza si, si era amor y era la primera vez que me sentía así y se sentía increíble ¿cuánto tiempo pase así? no lo sé pero Shauna ya estaba tocando me pare apuradamente para abrir.

-Hola Shauna- Dios se veía tan bien llevaba solo unos jeans y una bata blanca y con eso se veía perfecta.

-Hola Cabo tal parece que si podremos tener nuestra charla habitual- Me alegraba tanto tenerla aquí de frente.

-Si lo sé es genial- Tan nervioso estaba no sé qué decía esperaba que me entendiera.

-Bueno ven vamos al hospital en donde hago el servicio- ¿Tendría tiempo de hablar conmigo? No quería que tuviera problemas.

-¿No tendrás problemas?- Si era así prefería no ir ya la había visto con eso tenía suficiente.

-No tu tranquilo vamos- Si no tenía inconveniente yo encantado así subimos a su auto.

-Lamento no haberte avisado antes- Aunque hubiera preferido que fuera así la sorpresa me agrado bastante.

-Descuidar fue agradable que me sorprenderás- Ella esbozo una hermosa sonrisa tal como ella.

-¿Y ya no has tenido dolores por el incidente?- ¿Qué respondía? Qué tal si le decía que no y me dejaba de ver.

-Ha ya no pero no puedo hacer demasiado esfuerzo- Trate de mentirle lo menos posible pero aun así le mentía.

-Me alegro que no te haya afectado mucho el golpe no sé qué hubiera pasado algo te pasa- No puede evitar ponerme rojo ante eso.

-Fue mi culpa cruce sin mirar cualquiera pudo haberme atropellado me alegra que fueras tu- Estoy seguro que cualquier otra persona me hubiera dejado ahí.

-Debí ver bien y estar precavida pudo pasar a mayores- Odiada verla así y todo por una mentira.

-Sé que no fue con intensión Shauna ya todo olvidado ¿Vale?- No quería que se sintiera culpable por una mentira.

-Está bien Cabo si tú lo dices- Genial ya no estaría sintiéndose así, note que ha ka aparcado el auto ella bajo y yo la seguí.

Entramos a un gran hospital eso quería decir que era muy buena no por nada hacía servicio aquí, yo la seguía en todo momento ella de vez en cuando saludaba a personales era tan amigable fue que nos detuvimos hasta la sección de pediatría ¿Ayudaba a los niños? Cada vez era más perfecta.

-¿Haces tú servicio aquí?- Pregunte muy animado por lo que ella hacia ayudar niños.

-Si me encanta mucho- Respondió con una sonrisa resplandeciente quede embobado por su sonrisa.

-Sabes tú podrías encajar aquí eres tan lindo simpático amable y sobre todo honesto Cabo- Caí en la cuenta de que en lo último no era del todo cierto.

-Gracias Shauna- Dije desanimado ella creía que yo era honesto cuando mentía con ella.

-Me alegra compartir esto contigo Cabo eres muy importante para mí- Esas palabras quedarían grabadas en mi mente.

-A mí me emociona que me enseñes esto Shauna es maravilloso- Sus sonrisa era tan contagiosa.

-Solo a ti te lo mostraría te quiero demasiado Cabo- Dijo lo que creo que dijo ¡Ella me quiere!

No dije nada como respuesta no creo que pudiera articular palabra después de eso ella solo se limitó a sonreír y entrar yo la seguí pero esa culpa seguía conmigo ¿Qué pasaría si se enterara de que mentía? No mejor no pensaría en eso y dejaría que todo siguiera su curso habitual mientras disfrutaría de este día con ella.

**Nota de la autora: Para los que esperaban que Rico diera este paso ya lo hizo y en cuanto a Cabo el sigue mintiendo para estar con Shauna ¿Qué pasara? Ya se verá más adelante, el siguiente capítulo será de todo un poco pero quiero decirles que si tienen alguna pregunta sobre esta historia la escriban y yo tratare de respondérselas sin dar mucho adelanto de la historia gracias. **

**No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

**Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	34. Chapter 34 Que es lo que oculta Skipper?

Hola mis queridos lectores se que se extrañaran de porque tan pronto la actualización bueno he tenido bastante tiempo libre por lo que pude subirlo enseguida y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom y Eric creadores de la serie pero la historia es mía.**

**Capítulo 34: ¿Qué es lo que oculta Skipper?**

**Narrado por Espiráculo.**

Mi plan funcionaría a la perfección solo debía saber por quién comenzar la traición era algo que definitivamente me serviría y con lo que he observado ya tengo la primera movida.

-Hermano ¿Ya tienes tu plan?- Gire mi silla y frente mío estaba mi hermana ella era pieza clave en todo esto.

-Más que listo y tu harás lo primero acércate a él de nuevo haz lo que sea necesario y cuando este vulnerable su amigo entrara y atacaremos a ambos los otros dos serán sencillos- Explique brevemente señalándole que se retirará.

-Bien pero tardara no sé cuánto solo dame tiempo y confía en mi- Se acercó a la puerta, como odiada esperar.

-De acuerdo sino hay más remedio esperaré- Ella asintió y salió inmediatamente, yo pase mis manos por mi barbiilla.

-Doc ¿Qué debo hacer yo?- Entro Sabio confundido mi hermana olvido cerrar la puerta.

-Ya sabes a quien seguir informarme todo pero se precavido su maldita base está buscándome y seguramente a ti también lo atacaremos por donde más le duela ahora ve- Asintió y salió cerrando la puerta con mucho enojo.

-Primera parte hecha, ahora a comenzar la segunda esto de la venganza es fascinante- Ciertamente lo lograría pasara sobre quien pasara.

**Narrado por Marlene.**

Llegábamos a mi casa me la pase fantástico con Skipper a pesar de su tonta escena de celos la pasamos bien entramos pero nuestras madres aun no llegaban aún era temprano.

-Marlene debo revisar algunas cosas ¿Vale?- Últimamente así estaba Skipper regresaba de un lugar e inmediatamente se iba a su cuarto.

-¿Todo está bien Skipper?- Algo le pasaba no era normal su comportamiento desde que se fue a la base y regreso no era el mismo.

-Si ¿Por qué lo preguntas Marlene?- Debía averiguar que lo tenía así quizás se iría antes de lo previsto.

-Desde hace días cuando regresas de algún lado lo primero que haces es ir a tu habitación y ver tu computadora dime lo que sucede- Dije en tono fuerte.

-No sucede nada Marlene solo veo si tengo noticias de la base es todo nada extraño- Por alguna razón no creí su explicación.

-¿Seguro Skipper? Sabes que puedes confiar en mi- Seguía sin creerle ¿Pero que era tan importante que no podía decírmelo?

-Completamente seguro y claro que lo se Marlene tranquila todo está perfecto- Sonrío pero enseguida subió.

Me quede unos momentos ahí pensando ¿Qué le pasaba a Skipper? Desde ese día anda muy extraño y tenía que averiguar porque estaba así lo haría decidí subir y tratar de averiguar más esto no me dejaría dormir, subí y toque su habitación él dijo "espera" ¿Acaso anticipo que vendría? Segundos después abrió la puerta.

-¿Te aburriste?- Pregunto sarcástico ¿nunca cambiaria verdad? Pero debía seguir si quería averiguar algo.

-Algo no tengo nada que hacer- Esperaba que me creyera y no sospechara de lo contrario no tendría nada.

-Marlene solo fueron unos minutos- Cruzó los brazos ¿Me habrá descubierto? Oh no.

-Bueno perdón entonces me voy- Trate que sospechara lo menos posible fingiendo enojo eso resultaba varias veces.

-No espera me agrada que estés aquí- Me sostuvo de la cintura y me pego a su cuerpo.

-Si quieres no te vuelvo a molestar- Trate de seguir con esto no me rendirá tan fácil sin obtener respuestas.

-No es eso en serio perdón solo estaba ocupado- Aquí era el momento perfecto si quería respuestas.

-¿Ocupado? Pensé que estabas de vacaciones Skipper- Sé que directamente no me respondería así que esta era la única manera.

-Bueno si solo cosas de rutina- Respondió nervioso obviamente era mentira ¿Qué tanto ocultaba?

-Me aterra estar sola con lo del sujeto- Solo con esa excusa podría saber más y estar más al pendiente.

-No estarás sola yo estaré contigo descuida ¿Si?- Comenzó a acariciar mi mejilla lo quería mucho por ello quería saber que le pasaba.

-Tengo hambre Skipper iré por algo- Espero que resulte por favor que salga como lo planee.

-Yo iré Marlene tu quédate aquí tranquila ya vuelvo- ¡Si resulto! El salió lentamente de la habitación.

En cuanto supe que ya se había ido abrí su computadora solo había correo unos muy reciente que el recibió lo abrí el correo solo decía "Él sujeto extraño es secuaz de Espiráculo su nombre es Sabio es un experto asesino tu amigo tuvo suerte" ¿De quién hablaba? Abrí el correo de la contestación de Skipper "Entiendo tendré cuidado solo que ese sujeto ya se le acerco a alguien más estoy preocupado pero tendré la guardia alta ¿Sabes de algún otro secuaz?" ¿Qué estaba pasando? Skipper estaba metido en algo muy turbio.

No entendía nada pero no podía preguntarle, mejor cerré su computadora y me recosté en su cama y saque mi celular no quería que Skipper sospechara sobre que hice todo este tiempo en su habitación justo a tiempo porque entro en la habitación.

-Oye Marlene solo había sushi ¿No te molesta?- Guarde el teléfono mientras me miraba.

-No, me encanta gracias- Tome el sushi sentándome en la cama él solo tomo asiento junto a mí.

-¿Y qué hacías?- Sabia que no tardaría en preguntarme eso y tenía la excusa perfecta.

-Tenía mensajes de Becky y Stacy los estaba contestando cuando entraste- Parece que quedo satisfecho con la explicación.

-Marlene no te molesta si yo te acompaño a la escuela digo con lo del sujeto no querrás pasar eso otra vez- Supongo que no estaría de más yo tampoco quería volver a pasar esa experiencia.

-No Skipper te agradecería mucho que lo hicieras- Supongo que esos mensajes serian lo único que averiguaría hoy.

-Oh chicos aquí están veo que ya cenaron- La madre de Skipper estaba frente a nosotros.

-Ah sí mama no te preocupes tú y mi tía pueden descansar- Supongo que a Skipper también le sorprendió mucho.

-¿Y qué hacen?- Si no fuéramos primos seguramente pensaría otra cosa esto tenía sus ventajas.

-Solo Skipper me hace compañía tía a veces me aburro que mejor que hablar con mi primo- Skipper me sonrío en forma de cómplice.

-Me alegro que ya se lleven tan bien- Si recuerdo los dolores de cabeza que sufrían por nuestras peleas.

-Yo también- Dijo Skipper aun sonriendo yo no pude evitar sonreír junto con él ¿Cómo nos veríamos?

-Los dejo buenas noches- Se acercó a Skipper y beso amorosamente su mejilla después mi mejilla.

-Buenas noches- Skipper y yo dijimos al mismo tiempo con la misma sonrisa de hace un rato.

-Creo que debes irte a dormir sé que no tienes escuela pero debes descansar- Dijo Skipper una vez que su madre se fue.

-Lo sé tú también debes dormir descansa- Bese su mejilla él me tomo y beso mis labios.

-Descansa- Le sonreí y salí de su habitación para entrar a la mía llena de dudas no estaba segura si podía dormir.

Me recosté lentamente en mi cama llena de preguntas ¿De qué sujeto hablaba? ¿En que estaba metido Skipper? Tenía que averiguarlo podía estar en peligro no eso no mejor quitaba esos pensamientos de mi cabeza pero tenía que saber en qué estaba metido solo esperaba no encontrar nada turbio en el camino.

**Narrado por Becky.**

-¿Entonces mañana?- Pregunto Kowalski afuera de mi casa estaba a punto de irse quedamos de vernos mañana.

-Claro se puntual- Me acerque y bese tiernamente su mejilla él solo sonrío satisfactoriamente.

-Por supuesto, hasta mañana- Ahora él beso mi mejilla y se retiró yo cerré la puerta y subí hacia mi habitación.

Antes de entrar decidí ver a Stacy de verdad estaba agradecida por aceptar a Kowalski quería decírselo hace rato no pude ya que Kowalski estaba presente pero este momento era perfecto, entre sin tocar pero Stacy estaba acostada con la mirada perdida era raro en ella ya que siempre estaba activa.

-Ah Stacy ¿Te encuentras bien?- Pregunte ella enseguida se levantó exaltada creo que la asusté.

-Becky si solo estaba pensando no te vi entrar- Oh solo era eso ya me había preocupado demasiado.

-Debí tocar lo siento- Yo también había entrado como si nada quizás por eso reaccionó así.

-Tranquila pero dime ¿Qué se te ofrece?- Oh cierto a lo que venía supongo que quería seguir en sus pensamientos.

-Quería agradecerte por aceptar a Kowalski enserio hermana eso me hace muy feliz- Note su sonrisa.

-Dime Becky ¿Tu lo quieres?- Al principio me extraño su pregunta pero supongo que quería estar segura.

-Demasiado él tiene algo especial ningún chico me había impactado tanto como él- Stacy se acercó a mí.

-Sabes Becky se que es verdad él es muy afortunado- Le sonreí ampliamente ¿De verdad pensaba eso?

-Gracias Stacy pero dime en que estabas pensando noto que te tiene muy distraída- Tenia la mirada perdida por unos segundos.

-Solo un chico Becky nada importante- ¿Un chico tenía así a Stacy? Eso era ¡Imposible!

-Estas bromeando ¿en serio?- Ella nuca era de las que un chico le atraída seriamente.

-Si muy en serio y odio eso- Yo seguía atónita ¿Quién sería ese chico? Era simplemente increíble.

-Pero ¿Porque lo odias?- No entendía quizás porque nunca se había puesto así por un chico.

-Porque ese chico es imposible para mi aunque quisiera intentar algo no podría- No creo que lo sea.

-No puede ser imposible a ver dime porque lo piensas- Era la primera vez que le veía así.

-Tiene novia además de que su novia es una amiga mía- Oh ya entiendo porque dice que es imposible.

-¿Lo conozco?- Quise suponer que sabía de quien se trataba pero no me llegaba nadie a la cabeza.

-Si pero no te diré quién es Becky- ¿No me lo diría? Cielos ese chico sí que la estaba cambiando.

-¿Y eso?- Me extraño demasiado que no me dijera de quien se trataba siempre nos contábamos todo.

-Cosas mías Becky no te preocupes de verdad estaré bien- Quería seguir pero sabía que no la sacaría de esa idea.

-Está bien, ese chico es un idiota- Comenzó a reír eso ya era un avance ¿No? Reí junto a ella.

-Cosas irónicas de la vida bueno tú no te preocupes tienes un novio que cuidar- ¿Por qué decía eso?

-No se dé que debo cuidarlo pero lo haré- Comencé a darme cuenta que ya hablaba de él como si lo quisiera mucho,

-Solo un consejo hermana nunca se sabe- Un consejo no estaba de mas solo asentí mi celular comenzó a sonar.

-¡Es Kowalski!- Grite muy emocionada siempre hacia lo mismo note cierto brillo en los ojos de Stacy.

-Es muy lindo contigo- Ahora notaba tristeza ¿Pero que le estaba pasando? Tenía que ver seguramente con el chico.

-Hola Kowalski perdona no es buen momento- Mejor estaría tranquilizando a mi hermana.

-Oh perdón- Note que Stacy me hacía señas de que podía irme a contestar pero no la dejaría sola.

-Nos vemos mañana- Colgué y caí en cuanta de que había sido un poco cortante con él.

-Becky lo trataste algo cortante ¿No se molestara?- Esperaba que no lo hiciera no me agradaría para nada.

-Ah no seguramente entenderá tranquila- Solo quería estar con ella, así quedamos unos minutos platicando hasta que se hizo más tarde.

-Nos vemos mañana- Dije besando su mejilla ya debía dormir mañana saldría con Kowalski y esperaba que no se hubiera enojado.

-Si nos vemos y espero no tengas problemas con Kowalski- Negué y me despedí con la mano.

Entre a mi habitación trate de llamar a Kowalski pero no contesto ay no creo que se enojó tendría que arreglarlo mañana con eso me acosté a dormir.

**Narrado por Stacy.**

Esto empeoraba me gustaba el novio de mi hermana no sé cómo paso esto debía pararlo ahora Becky por tratar de ayudarme quizás se habían peleado no debía arreglar esto tome mi celular suerte que tenía el celular de Kowalski decidí llamarlo para arreglarlo.

-¿Hola?- No creo que fue un error ya que él solo oír hizo que mi corazón bombeara mas rápido.

-Ah hola Kowalski soy yo Stacy- ¿Yo estaba nerviosa? Ay Kowalski que me estás haciendo.

-Ah hola ¿Sucede algo para que las dos me hayan llamado?- También Becky lo había llamada debí suponerlo.

-No solo…Becky seguramente ya te lo explico- No tenía caso seguir hablando con él.

-No estaba cenando y no le conteste- Oh vaya entonces supongo que tengo que arreglarlo yo.

-Bueno sé que te contesto algo cortante- No debía ponerme nerviosa es el novio de tu hermana.

-Ah si nunca había hecho eso- Dijo con un tono frio ay si se había enojado con Becky por mi culpa.

-Fue mi culpa yo estaba mal y Becky me estaba animando no quiero que haya problemas entre ustedes por mí- Solo quería colgar y olvidarlo.

-Entiendo gracias por aclararlo no habrá problemas entre tu hermana y yo pero dime ¿Tu estas bien?- ¿Se preocupa por mí? No deja de pensar en eso.

-Si solo son problemas nada de cuidado ¿Por qué te preocupas?- Seguramente solo era porque soy hermana de su novia.

-En primera porque eres la hermana de Becky y bueno aunque no lo creas me importas- Debía colgar antes que siguiera.

-Está bien bueno solo quería aclarar eso- Ya no podía permitir que esto avanzará más.

-Gracias Stacy- Estoy segura que mis mejillas estaban más que rojas por oír mi nombre en sus labios.

-De nada Kowalski- Cada segundo que pasaba me gustaba más y solo hablábamos.

-Stacy si no quieres hablar conmigo deberías decirlo se nota que tratas de irte- ¿Tanto se notaba?

-Kowalski es complicado escucha no me siento nada bien- No me di cuenta cuando comencé a llorar.

-Stacy espera no llores- ¡Te quiero Kowalski! No, no ya olvídalo es imposible para mí.

-Soy la peor persona del mundo- ¿Cómo deje que me llegara a gustar el novio de mi hermana?

-Voy para allá- Dijo y colgó ¡No! En que me había metido ahora vendría pero una parte de mí se alegraba de que viniera y sin darme cuenta sonreí.

**Nota de la autora: Si trate de que hubiera de todo un poco no sé si lo logre espero y les guste, tengo tiempo libre por lo que he escrito bastante gracias al puente que hubo aquí en México pero ya veré cuando publico el otro tratare de no tardar porque no me gusta dejarlos con la intriga.**

**No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

**Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	35. Chapter 35 Ayudarla

Hola mis queridos lectores creo que tarde un poco más en subir el capítulo ya lo tenía listo pero tuve que ensayar algo de la escuela y me fue imposible pero ya esto hoy sin falta gracias por entender y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom y Eric creadores de la serie pero la historia es mía.**

**Capítulo 35: Ayudarla. **

**Narrado por Kowalski.**

No tarde mucho en llegar a la casa de Becky ya que me vine corriendo algo muy extraño le pasa a Stacy y sabía que si ella estaba mal Becky estaría mal no soportaría eso, toque apurado la puerta había algo que no me cabía de gustar para mi buena suerte la madre de Becky abrió la puerta.

-Vaya Kowalski hola, iré a decirle a Becky que estas aquí- Pudo irme peor y que su padre abriera la puerta.

-No yo vengo a ver a Stacy tengo que hablar con ella si no le molesta claro- Se sorprendió pero claro que lo haría venía a ver a la hermana de mi novia.

-Claro que no supongo que te está esperando, su habitación está subiendo las escaleras primera puerta a la izquierda- Trataría de hacerlo rápido.

-Muchas gracias y buenas noches- Me despedí y seguí sus indicaciones me pare en la puerta y toque.

-¿Quién es?- Pregunto nerviosa ¿Me tenía miedo? O quizás que fuera no sé qué su padre y la viera mal.

-Soy Kowalski ¿Puedo pasar?- ¿Dónde estaría Becky? también debía hablar con ella.

-Pa pasa- ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa? No le iba a hacer nada solo quería hablar con ella, entre ella están sentada en su cama con la mirada agachada no me llevaba de lo mejor con ella pero quería ayudarla.

-Stacy ¿Crees que sea buen momento para hablar?- No la obligaría a decir que le pasaba.

-No se dé que hay que hablar Kowalski ni siquiera sé porque viniste- Estaba a la defensiva como siempre.

-Escucha Stacy quiero ayudar lo que dijiste por teléfono me dejo perplejo- Pude sentir su odio hacia sí misma.

-Solo digo la verdad Kowalski seguramente tu pensabas eso antes- Me senté lentamente a su lado esto sería difícil.

-No eres la peor persona del mundo Stacy ¿Qué te hace creer eso?- Me preocupaba en verdad.

-Yo casi hago algo que daña severamente a Becky- ¿¡Que!? No lo creo digo es su hermana.

-No lo creo así sé que la quieres demasiado y evitarás que sufriera un daño- Lo creía simplemente imposible.

-Temo hacerle daño- Comenzó a llorar oh vaya no creo que pueda hacerle daño simplemente no lo creo.

-Explícame Stacy solo así podré entenderte- Tome su mano y comencé a acariciarla.

-No puedo si lo hago perderé a mi hermana- Sabia ya con eso que no me diría nada.

-Está bien pero sabes no creo que le hagas daño la quieres además no eres de esas chicas- Y sin previo aviso me abrazo supongo que lo necesitaba así que también lo hice.

-Daría lo que fuera porque no estuviera pasando esto- Sabía que era cierto a mí me preocupaba mucho esta situación.

-Lo se Stacy mira sé que no me dirás y no te puedo entender bien pero sea lo que sea sé que no es tu culpa yo tampoco quiero ver sufrir a Becky créeme si puedo ayudar a evitarlo solo dímelo- Sus manos pasaron de estar enredados en mi pecho a estarlo en mi cuello.

-Lo haré tranquilo supongo que solo debo olvidarlo y todo estará bien- Eso no era una salida.

-Stacy lo que sea tu problema debes afrontarlo olvidándolo no se ira- La sentí más tensa ¿Qué le pasaba?

-Te prometo que lo haré gracias Kowalski ahora veo porque te quiere tanto Becky eres perfecto- No me describiría nunca así.

-Becky tiene una gran hermana no cualquiera cuidaría a su hermana como lo haces tú, eres increíble- Ella se separó y me miró fijamente.

-Kowalski, Stacy ¿Qué hacen?- Becky estaba frente a nosotros ¿Cuándo entro? Ahora venía una larga explicación.

-Solo hablaba con él- Dijo antes de que yo pudiera hablar y si solo eso hacíamos pero seguramente quería razones.

-Stacy no llores- Se acercó a ella y la abrazo ahí note que eran muy cercanas mejor me iba.

-Kowalski ¿Podemos hablar?- No sabía creía que era mejor hablar mañana ahora debía estar con Stacy.

-Mañana hablamos Becky- Stacy necesitaba su apoyo ya mañana con mucha más calma hablaríamos.

-No Kowalski habla con ella ahora yo debí dormir por favor- Bueno lo haría supongo.

-Está bien hablamos luego Stacy descansa- Me acerque a ella y bese su mejilla para después salir de su habitación.

-¿Estás enojado?- ¿Parecía enojado? Creo que le di la impresión de que si vaya que era mala para esto.

-No lo estoy perdón si te di la impresión equivocada solo si me sorprendió como me contestaste pero Stacy ya me lo explico todo- Parecía que tenía sueño ¿Tan tarde era?

-Perdón en serio no debí hacerlo- Supongo que si las cosas hubieran sido al revés hubiera sido igual.

-Tranquila pero tienes sueño deberías ir a descansar- Ya todo estaba olvidado por mi parte.

-Estaba dormida pero oí voces y te encontré- Oh no la despertamos supongo que debimos moderar la voz.

-Perdón no quisimos despertarte- Me acerque y la agrade fuertemente con razón se veía tan cansada.

-Tranquilo me alegro verte ¿pero qué hablabas con Stacy?- No creo que deba decirle no me corresponde.

-No me corresponde decírtelo ahora ve a dormir- Hizo cierto puchero pero finalmente acepto.

-Nos vemos mañana te quiero- Bese su frente rápidamente ya era tarde para estar aquí.

-Hasta mañana descansa te quiero- Baje rápidamente y salí fue un día bastante extraño a decir verdad.

Llegue a mi casa muy cansado todo lo de hoy fue agotador pero lo que más me tenía así era lo de Stacy y su problema que probablemente dañaría a Becky y obviamente no quería eso y haría lo posible por evitarlo pero debía averiguar lo que sucedía paro ya lo haría mañana.

**Narrado por Cabo.**

Llegábamos algo tarde sin darnos cuanta se nos fue el tiempo pero con ella lo entendía.

-Lamento retenerte más tiempo- Lo había pasado genial con ella tanto que lo volvería a hacer.

-No te preocupes la pase muy bien- La duda llego a mi ¿Mañana que pasaría? No lo sabía.

-Me alegro, es quería ya que no pude venir a verte pensé que esto te alegraría- Sí que lo hizo.

-Oye Shauna ¿Y mañana igual saldremos?- Pregunte nerviosamente ante la posible respuesta.

-Eso te iba a decir que si quería ir igual mañana ya él lunes vendré a tu casa como siempre- Sí que estaba feliz.

-Claro que quiero ir contigo y verte como siempre- Perdí la cuenta de todos los días en que la había visto.

-Vale entonces mañana a la misma hora- Genial si la vería me pase todo el día de ayer pensando que no la vería.

-Si nos vemos mañana Shauna- Salí lentamente de su auto no quería irme pero debía hacerlo.

-Seguro nos vemos Cabo- Saludo con su mano para después arrancar yo solo me quede unos segundos ahí parado.

Entre a mi casa note que mis padres aún no habían llegado bueno para mi si me descubrían ¿Qué les decía? Mejor así ya mañana tendría mucho más cuidado con la hora en la que llegaba pero no podía olvidar que seguía mintiendo y eso debía acabar.

**Nota de la autora: Aun no sé cuántos capítulos serán ya que antes tenía previsto unos cuarenta y ocho pero modifique la historia con sus opiniones y se alargó un poco más he tenido tiempo de sobra y le he adelantado algo para publicarlo lo antes posible para no dejarlos con la intriga y gracias por los comentarios saben que me ayuda a seguir escribiendo. **

**No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

**Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


End file.
